Would You Remember Me?
by Galerians
Summary: What of memories? What value do they have, and just how precious are they? To a certain boy, they are irreplaceable. DISCONTINUED
1. Encounter

For you who have just read this, or to anyone that re-read, know that this chapter has been replaced, or should I say rewritten, well only most of it anyway! I gave it many corrections, and yet I'm sure there are still so much errors inside! The story centered on Shirai Kuroko, the level 4 "Teleporter" who is also a Judgment member, and an OC who just came into the city, or did he?

How will their story unfold? Just read and you shall know!

•••

**A Certain Judgment Girl**

"Where are the next delinquents?"

"Go straight along that alley! After 15 meters, turn right!"

"Roger!"

A girl with deep-pink hair, stylized in double pigtails tied by red ribbons whose eyes' color was almost looked like her hair, except they were being more brilliant as if contemplating her knowledge. Her figure was slender, with skin that is fairly pale yet considerably smooth and obviously a quite flat chest, just like a normal teenager girl. And yet, her movement showed that 'normal' wasn't quite the description, as any trained eyes would be able to see that it needed exercised limbs and flexible body to move as swiftly as her.

The said girl wore a uniform with a sleeveless sweater on the outside, a white undershirt, and a dark grey skirt. Just by looking at it, anyone would know that she was a student on the famous all-girls school, the Tokiwadai Middle School. An armband with a shield symbol was visible at her uniform's sleeve; any inhabitant of Academy City must have recognized it: the symbol of Judgment member.

The said girl was now running in the back alley; both sides of her were flanked by the stone-grey wall. Her face was zestful yet a slight frown suggested her concentration on the task at hand. In the next intersection, she turned right as the advisor suggest.

"Wha?!" she yelled in disbelief at the sight of a wall soared high, blocking her path. "This is a dead end!!"

"The delinquents are in the other side of the wall. Please proceed with your esper ability," said the advisor. "I believe it's easy enough for you."

"Ck, okay…" she grunted silently. "Here goes…"

She concentrated, visualizing her destinations on her head, and voila! She was already on the other side of the wall, where a numbers of man with age 16 – 17 could be seen. All of them had a bottle in their hand, their baggy clothes and many hideous accessories just showed how much of delinquents they are. As addition, three of them were bald enough that their head's skin flashed at the sunlight. The unpleasant scent of alcohol hanging in the air, both from bottles and the thugs' mouth had the 'Judgment' girl quickly made an effort of evasion by blocking her nose.

"This is Judgment; please restrain this activity at once!!"

Her voice was loud enough to be heard by the numerous thugs, and yet fairly soft to imply that it was still a girl's voice. They looked at the girl, eyes glancing up and down; there was no helping them but to burst into a loud laugh.

"Are you sure you're not lost, kid?! Just get out of here before you get hurt!"

"Hey, but this girl's cute! We get ourselves a girl for the night, guys!"

"I ask you to restrain from this activity, not to laugh at me!"

The girl's petite body was trembling from anger, a very cute pout—if the situation was not to be considered—formed on her face. But that was only adding to make the laugh louder.

"Hey, cute girl~, why don't you stop joking around and come here? Let's have some fun…"

_Says the guy who's going to get his face beaten up_, the pouting girl spoke inside her mind. The delinquent—the Judgment girl was sure he is the leader—raised himself up, and started walking toward the girl with his right hand stretched out.

"C'mere girl, I'll make you reeaally happ—"

A series of tackling and punching sounds suddenly audible. The next thing that came into vision was the thug—now unconscious and laying on the ground—with the girl's feet upon his head.

"B-Boss!!"

"You damn little gir—"

A kick straight to his face was all that the screaming delinquent needed to shut himself up, and also sent him to the nice, comfy dream world. The pigtailed girl ran her hand through her beautiful deep-pink hair, and let out a sigh.

"Well, whose turn is now…??"

•••

"Please take care of the rest."

The officer in front of her bowed politely, which she replied with only a simple nod. That alone showed her status, even among the authorities. She proceeded into a nearby bench, taking her bag which was left there the moment she received her sudden mission. She looked inside to check her belongings; a satisfied look on her face showed that nothing was lost. After looked at her surroundings—which was pretty noisy and crowded after the incident, she took the right turn, heading somewhere down the road.

After some minutes of casual walk, she found herself sitting on the bench of another park. It was empty and peaceful, the complete opposites to the previous one. She inhaled the fresh air deeply; a soothing expression fell upon her face as she rested her head on the bench. The sigh left her mouth yet again, but this time a peaceful smile could be seen on her lips.

"Ah, Kuroko – san…" a familiar voice calling her name gave her the cue to open the eyes. A figure of a girl with black hair was visible, standing just a few feet away from the bench and waving her hands. She was wearing a weird headband, which is made of a bunch of same colored flowers. A weird feature indeed, but complemented her cuteness anyhow. "What a coincidence…!"

"Ahh~, Uiharu. Good afternoon…" the girl who was called by the name 'Kuroko' replied with a weak smile, as her friend approached and sat beside her. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, I'm just trying to find some fresh air…" she also took a deep breath, and released the air with delight as if it was sweet flavored.

"It really _is_ a coincidence, then," Kuroko smiled. "I also came here for the exact same reason…"

Both of the girls inhaled the air again, and let it out together. Their voice mixed, forming such a feat that echoed through the empty park.

"By the way, today was another job well done, Kuroko – san!" Uiharu faced her friend with a happy look.

"What job?"

"The Judgment job of course, what else?"

"Oh, that…" Kuroko's shoulders were bent down, as if a heavy weight had just been placed upon them. "Well, I've been doing it everyday now…"

"But it's still amazing…! You're really strong, as always."

"Strong, huh…?" her eyes wander to the far end of the park. "Not as strong as Onee – sama, yet…"

"What are you talking about? You can't compare yourself to other like that, it's not good…" said Uihara, her eyes flashing. "Then again, Mikoto – san really is strong, isn't she? I mean, the only one person in this Academy City that could repel her power is… who it is…"

"Touma Kamijou."

"Ah yes, him!" she remarked by pointing her forefinger. "So you shouldn't look down upon yourself, Kuroko – san. You're pretty strong at fighting already."

"Yeah, about that…" the pigtailed girl rose up; the winds blow her hair. "This entire Judgment job—I mean all the fighting. It makes me feel kinda… I dunno… less girly?"

"…??"

She turned around, only to see the confused face of her friend. After taking another deep breath, she continued.

"I mean, just look at you. You got cute face, shy attitude, and even that strange headband of yours makes you look prettier!"

"It's not like that…" Uiharu tried to retort. "I'm not cute… or pretty…"

"Yes, you are. And a _very_ cute one at that, actually," Kuroko said again, making the blush on her friend's face deepened. "If compared to you—or Onee – sama, in that matter—someone like me is particularly a no good…"

Kuroko glanced up to the reddish afternoon sky, sadness was so apparent on her face.

•••

The awkward—and a little sad—moment between them lasted but only for a few minute, as the Judgment member asked her friend to go buy some ice cream in the famous place located just 200 m from the park. A topic about school made the conversation between them lively, a laugh or giggle could be heard once in every while. Even as they crossed the traffic, that conversation wasn't stopping, and thus left their self awareness kinda neglected.

"Look out, that truck's brake is broken!!"

The incident happened so fast. In just a matter of seconds, the said truck had already on his way toward the two schoolgirls, ready to hit them… hard. Kuroko's brain worked quickly, her level of concentration was already sufficient to teleport herself out of danger, but something made her had to snap this survival chance. Her friend, Kazari Uiharu, was also in the way of that truck.

Even if she could save herself, Uiharu would be struck. And her chance of surviving was very grim, considering the fact that the truck speed was almost 100 km/h. She made a decision, instead of teleporting out of the way; she took herself to Uiharu's side, grabbed her hand, and prepared herself to concentrate once more. However, the time was up, and she couldn't make a decent concentration for her Teleportation ability to work. This… led her to a cruel fate.

"WATCH OUT!!"

Time almost like slowed itself, when Kuroko felt a hand on her back, pushing her forward. The very next second, a loud "BRANG!!" was echoing across the streets, as bucketful of blood splattered on the zebra cross, where the accident had just taken place.

"W-who is…?"

The pigtailed girl turned her face, winced eerily as she saw a guy lay in a place where she had been standing. The guy seemed to push her, and got hit by the truck instead of the brown haired girl. Seriously, that guy was a mess; his short black hair was completely drenched by a sticky liquid known as blood. The also a track of bruises and cuts among his body, which is miraculously, didn't get tear apart even after such a hard crash.

Despite his bloody mess of a body, the male just freaking stood up—the blood was practically flowing all over his body—and walked toward the surprised girl and her unconscious friend. As his lips opened, his eyes were set on the girl's face; the blue orbs implied nothing but worry.

"A-are you okay?"

•••

"Oi, Kuroko!"

"Eh?"

The girl raised her head as she heard a really familiar voice called her name. That voice came from a light-brown haired girl in the same uniform she herself wore. Her hair wasn't long, it length just about her shoulder, with body height just about half feet higher than her junior. The girl was walking toward him, concern and delight could be seen on her eyes.

"O-Onee – sama!"

"I heard from Uiharu," she said with a happy grin. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Kuroko replied with a smile. "How is she?"

"She's with Saten, now. That girl must be a little traumatized because the accident," the short haired girl said as she sat beside her friend. "And why are you still here?"

For the sake of hearing that question, Kuroko glanced down on the floor; a sad sigh escaped her glistening lips. She turned her head sideway, gazing at the white door with a big red lamp shining on its upper side. Gazing at the door her eyes might be, but her heart and mind seemed to wander not far from the young man captivated inside, whom she only had a glance over at the accident on the afternoon.

She couldn't help but to ask herself, and even if the question 'who?' might be the main idea here, the only word that seemed to cross her mind was 'why? As to 'why' would he save her? 'Why' was he willing to endanger his life for her? For her, the question 'why' was all that mattered, after all, they were strangers, completely unknown and unfamiliar at each other. Saving others life by sacrificing himself might be all very well and proper in a sense of justice or goodness, but was there really anyone in this world who still had that feature? Who still had… such kindness?

"Oh, I know. Alright then," the taller girl petted Kuroko's head. "I'll wait too. You must be worried about him, right?"

"You don't have to, Onee – sama! I'll be fine by myse—"

"It's okay. After all, that person was the one who saved your and Uiharu's life, wasn't he?" she stopped her petting, and this time put a calming smile on her face. "Thanking him would be the very least that we can do. Besides—"

Her words stopped as instantly as a clicking sound was audible from above the white door; the red lamp turned off already. Footsteps sounds approached the door, making both of the middle school girls immediately stood up, facing a doctor with a little board on his hand a few seconds later.

"How is he?" Kuroko asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"Um, are you girls his siblings?" the doctor asked. "I cannot tell this information to anyone except his family or relatives."

"Is he badly hurt?!" Kuroko panicked, seeming to completely ignore the doctor's words. "Is he… is he—"

"I'm sorry sir. We are no siblings to him, but this girl…" the taller girl took control. Speaking with a very calm and classy tone of voice, she pointed at her friend. "She was the one he saved with his heroic action. Please, at least tell us his condition."

"Oh, she was? Then I think it is okay…"

While the doctor searched something on his board, Kuroko approached her Onee – sama and whispered.

"I didn't know you have some ladylike attitude, Onee – sama…"

"Well, I was born in a rich family, I should at least learn how, right?"

"Yeah, and it really helped…"

"You girls done talking?"

"Ah, pardon us," the light-brown haired girl bowed her head apologetically. "So, can you fill us with the details?"

"Okay, but can I ask you something first, miss?"

"Yes?"

"How hard the truck hit him?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but its speed was at least 90 km/h or so…" Kuroko tilted her head, not so sure with her answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, on common sense, getting hit by a truck at that speed would have left the person dead almost instantly," that being said, Kuroko's heart got a rise in fear as her face became paler. "And this person is…"

"H-he is…?" the fear inside Kuroko had affected her body, which was now trembling. "He's what, doctor?!"

"He's…" the doctor hesitated, as if about to say something bad, leaving the two girls' body to stiffened, preparing themselves to hear the worst. "…Absolutely okay."

"Ha?"

"Huh?"

A surprised expression scattered all over their faces, both their jaw was hanging and gaped; a confused face was all that they could make over such a situation. Even the doctor couldn't help but to frown at his own words.

"H-how…"

"As a matter of fact, I don't—no, _we _don't know," the doctor confessed. "By the time he got here, which was less than an hour, we discovered that his wounds weren't too severe despite such a crash…

"He got some bruises and a few cuts, enough to make his blood flowing hard but not to endanger his life," the doctor continued his explanation, still looking fascinated as if this was a new experience. "A little crack could be seen on his skull, but as I said, it was nothing dangerous. The only thing I'm worried about is the possibility of him having a memory loss, or maybe brain's concussion—"

The doctor explanation was halted by the door's sound, as a nurse with an all-white uniform came out from the room.

"Doctor, he's awake."

"What? How quick…" every single word the doctor spitted was featured with a very surprised tone, if not confused. "Alright, I'll check on him."

"Pardon me, but could we come inside too?" asked Kuroko, her voice and eyes were pleading. "Please?"

"But of course, please follow me…"

They immediately followed the doctor, proceeding in the white room. The taller girl looked relieved, knowing that the man was okay, while the pigtailed girl was a little nervous. Her heart was beating fast, thumping so hard like a hardcore drummer playing a rock song. Suddenly she realized that they were already standing beside a bed, and the heat in her face rose. Why the length from the door to the bedside must be so short?

"How are you feeling?" as the doctor asked curiously, the young man in bed glanced up, a grin—which was very warm and charming—formed on his lips.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you," said the guy, as he glanced his surrounding. "This… is a hospital, right? What am I doing here?"

"You got an accident," the doctor replied quickly. "You don't remember?"

"No, I don't…"

"Then, do you remember your name, address, or some family we could contact?"

"Doctor, why the weird questions? Didn't he have a student card or something?" Kuroko asked.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't any. From all of his belongings which he brought today, there was nothing of the sort that could help us to identify him. The city database also doesn't have any information regarding him, so apparently he was also a newcomer in this city…" the doctor shifted his attention to the young man once again. "So, do you remember them?"

"Hmm, I remember my name, but…" he pressed his hands on the head, looked confused. "That's all I can remember…"

"As I thought, it's a memory loss…"the doctor mumbled, his hand wrote something on his board. "Well, it's not like it is permanent, either. At the very least, you're still alive. You should consider yourself very lucky, as it was nearly impossible to survive such a horrible accident…"

"Why thank you," he smiled. "But could someone care to explain just what accident I've been through? Because I honestly can't remember a thing…"

"Ah, these girls will be able to explain," the doctor turned around. "Can you keep him company and fill him in? I still have some written reports to do…"

•••

"You really look like you're fine…" the light-brown haired girl spoke. "I was worried that you would be in such a mess. The accident sounded very horrible to me."

"Well, I _am _fine. But thank you for worrying," he smiled weakly. He was still not feeling so good, due to the loss of blood. "Which brings me to the question; who are you?"

"My name's Misaka Mikoto!" she quickly replied, offering hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," the young man said as he shook her hand. "And that would be…?"

"Ah, this girl's Shirai Kuroko!" Mikoto put her hand on Kuroko's back, pushing her forward. "You know what? She's the girl who you saved from the accident!"

"O-Onee – sama!" she yelped nervously. "Th-there's no need to tell him that!"

"What? So you don't want to thank him?"

"No, it's not that either…"

_Why is she acting weird?_ Mikoto tilted her head sideway, face confused. Her junior's wasn't quite herself today, for she was actually cheerful, a little talkative, and friendly. Well, considering the facts that her _usual_ self had always jumped at her—for a hug and such—, and today nothing of the like had been happened. But what stood in front of her now, was a nervous girl whose hands were wriggled in such a way that it completely showed her tension. Her head also bowed down, as if the floor had become a very interesting object.

"Ah, so you're Kuroko – san? I feel really honored that you're willing to see me," the guy once again showed his charming smile. "Thank you, I feel really grateful."

"No! I am the one who…" Kuroko's words stopped, as her cheeks just kept rising in heat. "I…"

"Ne~, Kuroko. Is something wrong?"

She took a quick glance at her junior's face as she asked. There was a slight blush in her cheeks, and her eyes were full of tension. It was all that Mikoto needed to take a simple conclusion.

"Ahh~, it seems like you're still tired!" Mikoto said as she grabbed the other girl's arm. "Just rest for a while! We will see you again tomorrow!"

That being said, without waiting for his answer Mikoto rushed out of the room, taking her friend—she was practically dragging her, since she wouldn't move even a budge. She did that until they were standing in the big hospital's yard.

"Hey, Kuroko! Snap out of it!"

"Ha? Huh? Wha…?"

"Since we entered that room, you've been acting strange!" said the Onee – sama, scratching her scalp. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? I-it's nothing…" Kuroko said weakly, almost like a whisper. "Nothing at all…"

"Then why are you acting this weird?" Mikoto asked again, a mischievous smile formed at her lips. "Is it because of _that_ guy?"

She jumped at her words; her cheeks were completely covered in reddish blush. Mikoto didn't see this coming; it was quite an amusing reaction to see. Her _kohai_ really wasn't the type to blush or being shy, in fact she was quite shameless all the time. And seeing her like this, it would be a moment to remember.

"N-n-n-no…! O-Onee – sama, what are you talking about…!?"

"Nah, nothing…!" she shrugged while smiling, clear that her current deduction was perfectly correct. "Well, joking aside. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, I haven't," she faced Mikoto, her eyes pleading. "Onee – sama, I'm hungry~"

"Well, I didn't have the chance to eat lunch either, so…" she put a finger on her chin to signify her deep thinking, trying to figure something out. "Ah! I know some great café, let's eat there! Oh, and also, it will be on me!"

Mikoto suddenly had a bad hunch, which almost likely had something to do with the girl behind her. When she turned, sparkling eyes of Kuroko made her jumped backwards, and the next thing that happened could always be under prediction.

"Onee – sama !! You're really caring!" Mikoto didn't even have the time to dodge. "It will be a date, then!"

"Hey! What the hell!!"

Just when she thought that today would be free of all hugs and snuggles, the familiar childish—yet kind of perverted—together with a happy giggles came out of the pigtailed girl, as she jumped and clung to her shoulder. Mikoto sighed, thinking that it was okay for the day. At the very least, she had returned to her old cheerful self. Even if it was cute, seeing her blushing and embarrassed just felt kinda weird.

Later when the night reached its peak, when the world almost sounded dead and nearly no movement was visible, a boy stood alone in his room, a hospital room. His face appeared emotionless, but his eyes didn't, as tears of what seemed to be agony or sadness, trickled from them and quickly increased into a flow. Even though his vision was blurred from the tears, his gaze didn't fail him, as he still could see the very object on his right palm of which was the true cause of the heaping and painful sadness in his heart.

He was crying, over gazing at a… locket. And strangely enough, he knew not what the reason is. It might be unknown, or worse… forgotten.

•••

I'm pretty aware that the first chapter is pretty important, as first impression should never be taken lightly, and that would explain why so many readers have read my first chapter, but not continuing to the next. That's why I rewrite this.

I'm pretty sorry if this story doesn't really hit you as a pleasant fic, but nevertheless I still request you to continue reading it. The first chapter maybe horrible, but as you read on it will become more interesting, I assure you.

Last thing before I scram: I'm really an idiot and I'm not so good at making long stories. Other factor like English isn't my main language, and the fact that I'm pretty much a beginner, also served as a reason that I. Need. Help!

I ask thou! PLEASE!! Critic!!


	2. Sad

**Unknown Face of Sadness**

"Come on, Kuroko! Why are you so tense? We're just going to visit him!"

They were walking on an empty street towards a large white hospital building. While Mikoto looked relaxed, the other girl appeared nervous; the latter had continuously run her hand through her hair, silently asking herself what to do or say. After listening to her friend's mumbling for a good while, the Level 5 esper's patience had thinned to nothingness.

"I-I'm not tense…!" the pigtailed girl said defensively. "I'm just… feeling a little bit guilty, that's all…"

"What? Guilty? Shouldn't you be grateful towards him? He did save your life, after all."

"I _am_ grateful! It's just…" Her voice rose in volume, a touch of sadness held within. "He… lost his memory, right? It just feels weird; he didn't look worried at all!"

"Well… maybe he hid it…"

"That's exactly what's making me feel guilty! I'm the one who caused it; he should at least blame me for it!" Her tone was more that of worry instead of anger, though her friend didn't understand why. Her face welled with an inexplicable fear. Why did she felt this way?

"You know, Kuroko, perhaps he's just not the type of person to do something like that."

"Yeah…" She gave a deep sigh. "If that is true, 'kind' would just perfectly fit him…"

•••

"Hey! We came—" Mikoto began, only to stop mid-sentence when she found no one to direct it towards.

The room she and Kuroko had entered was empty and clean; the bed was tidy, its blanket tucked in neatly. All the devices in this area just the night before appeared to be removed.

"W-what happened here?" Kuroko gasped.

"Let's ask the nurses!" Mikoto suggested hastily.

They ran back out into the hall and stumbled into a nurse who seemed to be passing through.

Raising a hand, she spoke "You shouldn't run in the corridor, you know—"

"Never mind that!" Kuroko interjected. "What happened to the occupant of that room?" she inquired as she pointed a trembling finger at its white door. "Where _is_ he!?"

"Please calm down, I don't understand—"

"I'm sorry for our rudeness," Mikoto said in her calm, ladylike demeanor. "We just want to ask if you know something about the young man who had been treated there."

"Ah, yes. About that... Is one of you named Shirai Kuroko?"

"Yes, that's me," Kuroko quickly replied.

"Please follow me."

Re-entering the room, the two girls watched the nurse walk to a nearby drawer and pull out a folded piece of paper.

"The occupant of this room suddenly disappeared this morning—at 2:00 AM, to be exact. He took all his belongings but left a note with your name on it." giving Kuroko the item, she continued, "I'm sorry I can't aid you any further," before turning to continue her duties.

"No, this is good enough, thanks," Mikoto reassured her, bowing her head politely as the nurse walked out of the room. Approaching Kuroko, who had already began perusing the contents, she asked, "What does it say?"

_I beg your pardon for my odd behavior earlier, but this problem is mine alone; I have troubled you enough. I assure you this, Kuroko-san: your worry for me is unneeded—_ _I'll be fine._

"H-how…" The word came out as a whisper; her hands trembled as her body shook.

"Kuroko...?" the taller girl spoke slightly anxiously, noticing her friend's condition. "Are you okay?"

"How can I not worry?" Her tone was, despite her hushed voice, crystal-clear; sadness and regret were held within it. "I've yet to say my gratitude for your kindness, and now I don't even have the chance to apologize…?"

"Kuroko?" Mikoto called her friend once more, but the latter appeared to be oblivious to her surroundings. "Hey—"

"You were hit by a truck to save me!" she exclaimed. "You lost your memory because of it! All those terrible things were my fault; at least let me ask for an apology!" Tears began to well in her eyes, though she herself didn't know why. "I don't know where you live! I don't know your school! I don't even know your name! Now that you've up and vanished, how am I gonna find you!?"

Mikoto stepped back in surprise; she had never seen this part of her friend before; her upset face, rare as it was, was painful to see.

Suddenly, her friend sprinted out of the room, trying her best to hide her tears from her Onee-sama.

"Ah, hey! Kuroko…!" She tried to reach out to her, but the latter had already made her way down the hall. The sound of silent sobbing mixed with that of her loud footsteps.

•••

"I should've gone after her," the light-brown haired girl grunted, blaming herself for her inaction. "Kuroko, where are you…?"

Walking through a park she and her friends usually hung out at, she searched for her _kohai_. After what happened earlier at noon, Kuroko became unreachable; her whereabouts were unknown, and she had appeared to have turned off her cellphone. Even with Saten and Uiharu's help, the situation felt grim; it was as if her friend had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Kuroko, just let me find you already…" Mikoto groaned as she sat on a nearby bench. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed in exasperation and glanced at her watch. 11:00 PM—the night was already pretty late. Still, she did not falter; she was determined to find her friend despite her exhaustion.

Her phone's ringtone suddenly blared from her schoolbag. Pulling it out, she answered the call.

"Yes? This is Misaka speaking."

"Misaka-san? We've found Kuroko-san!" it was Uiharu's voice and it sounded tense.

"Where?"

"At an empty road in the west side of the city! The exact location is…" Mikoto quickly memorized the address Uiharu gave. "We're also here, but we can't do anything!"

"Explain...?"

"She's fighting a gang of thugs, Misaka – san!" Saten's voice answered. "Their number's enormous! We can see ten—no, twenty people!"

"She's what!?" Mikoto's heart skipped a beat, her worry increasing rapidly. "Have you contacted the Anti-skills?"

"We have, but they'll need some time to get here!" Uiharu had appeared on the line once more. "Misaka – san, I'm afraid Kuroko – san will get hurt before they arrive!"

"Don't worry, I'm nearby!" Mikoto replied as she sprinted down the road at full speed. "Just keep your eye on her, okay? I'll need at least three minutes to get there!"

"Okay, just be quick, Misaka – san!"

As she severed the line, the anxiety in Mikoto's eyes just wouldn't fade. Her heart was beating fast as she made her way towards the location as quickly as her legs could take her. Her teeth gritted together as a whisper escaped her mouth.

"Please be okay…"

•••

"You won't get away with this!"

A loud war cry echoed across the area. The shoulders of two girls stiffened as multiple shouts reverberated through the air from the road's center. The duo was hiding in a nearby line of bushes, watching a fight that was quickly escalating out of control.

"Get her!"

The sound of a punch flying into a gangster's jaw signaled the start of the brawl. A familiar girl's scream was heard as numerous thugs approached her, their fists at the ready.

"What should we do, Saten-san?" a girl wearing a school uniform and a flower headband asked in a panicked tone.

"How would I know!?" replied the girl with long, black hair. She, too, wore a uniform similar to her friend's. Her dark blue eyes were filled with anxiety, cold sweat falling from her forehead. "We can't stop the fight, and if we go there, we'll just become hindrances! There's nothing we can do…!"

"But at this rate, Kuroko-san will—"

The girl stopped speaking as the sound of a collapsing body was heard, much to their surprise. Turning their heads towards the battlefield, they watched in amazement when the pigtailed girl, who was surrounded by a large group of thugs, had taken two of them down with a consecutive strike.

"Hey, Uiharu… why does she seem different?"

"Yes, she looks like…"

"HYAAA!!" the duo squeaked as Kuroko let out a fierce roar. They never heard anything like that in all of Kuroko's time as a member of Judgment; it was filled with rage and fury, contradicting her usually calm and composed fighting style.

Kuroko's enemies weren't the type to pull any punches, but it was almost clear as day that they couldn't land any of their attacks on her. She moved so quickly, and despite her small figure, her own attacks proved to be too great for them to handle. Coupled with her Teleportation skill, she was an untouchable force to be reckoned with—at least until now.

No matter how strong a person was, fatigue was a factor that should always be taken into consideration, and there was some truth to strength in numbers.

"I got you!"

"Ckh!"

A tall man with a black leather jacket finally seized her hands, his grip almost crushing them.

A simple warp would've freed her easily, but her mind was too tired to properly calculate. Because of the constant reliance on her power, her concentration had begun to falter.

A powerful slap went straight across her face, sending her petite body to the ground. Holding no mercy, he stepped on her head, digging his heel into her skull. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a menacing-looking knife, its edge gleaming in the moonlight.

"Get her for what he she did, Boss!" a man wheezed from his sprawled position on the ground.

"Yeah! Let's make her never forget this night!" another yelled, this time from among the crowd.

"Alright," the jacket-wearing man answered calmly as he raised his knife, sparking a surge of cheers from his subordinates. "For starters, let's scalp her bald!"

"Yeah! You're the man, Boss!"

"Do it! DO IT!" the crowd chanted.

Kuroko shivered greatly as she felt one of her pigtails being pulled upward, forcing her into a sloppy kneeling position. She knew that starting this fight was stupid, almost crazy. The sheer number of the thugs exceeded than she could ever handle. She knew it, but instead of having reinforces called, she walked out, as irrational as it was, she just did it. Being a fine observer and always able to measure everything to almost perfect point, she was better than almost anyone to know that this battle wouldn't likely be won by her. But, a single drive, a single desire, a single hope, that a _certain young man_ would come to her rescue again, made her forgot all composure she always had. All form of calculation became unimportant.

A single tear came out of her eye, as an accumulation of all the sadness, fear, and regret.

The gang's leader brought his knife near her face, preparing to sever the pigtail in an upward slash.

"Stop it!" a sudden scream came from the nearby bushes. "Stop that, now!"

Saten revealed her position from the bushes, an expression of anger on her face. Uiharu, who was still trying to attach something onto the sleeve of her uniform, followed suit.

"I-I'm with Judgment!! S-stop this right now, or y-you'll be severely punished!"

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" The leader gave a smug grin as he found two more beauties in his presence. "Here I am, thinking how lucky I was to get a snack at this time of night, when instead, I'm greeted with a full course! Oh, yes... Tonight will be quite delicious!"

The gang's laughs sent shivers down the spine of the girls present; the fear within them had already taken control, rendering them silent. Uiharu's and Kuroko's eyes were wet with tears, and Saten found herself rooted to the ground. She knew that coming out of the bushes was a bad idea, but she couldn't just sit prettily from afar!

"C'mere, girls... Why don't we have some… 'happy time'?"

A thug reached for the girls with his right hand, its fingers ready to "ascertain their value".

"I don't think that will happen," a voice spoke icily as said hand was caught mid-way. Eyes filled with anger glowed from the silhouette of the figure until it stepped into the moonlight, revealing the uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School.

"Who the hell are y—Gaaahh!" A surge of electricity ran through the "appraiser", sending his singed, unconscious form onto the asphalt.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Who's that girl?!"

"Oh my God…" someone gasped from the now-frightened crowd. "It's her—the 'Railgun'!"

"What?" The leader himself appeared oblivious and confused to his gang's scared reaction. "Who the hell…?"

"Boss, you don't know her?" a guy with dyed-red hair spoke in a trembling voice. "She's practically a legend in this city! They said that no matter how many enemies she faces, she always manages to beat every single one of them to a pulp!"

"That's right," Mikoto said as she stepped forward, clenching her fist in a spark of blue electricity. "Oh, and I have a favor I'd like to ask from you…"

"W-what…?"

"Can you release that girl?" she asked softly, her tone masking her rage. "Because if you keep hurting her like that in front of me—" she paused for a second as magnificent electricity sparked from her whole body. "I'm afraid I will have to send you into a much deeper hell than you were already accustomed to…"

At the beginning, she didn't want to do this. Even just brushing them off from the scene would be enough; there was no need to beat them down to the ground. But, the humiliation her _kohai_ was receiving; her pigtailed being pulled harshly, her trembling body, her pained face, drove her into rage that was more than anything she could handle. Her expression had became those of demon-like; no emotion but dark and horrifying hatred. It was _unbearable_, to see the face of her _kohai_, her friend… her _partner,_ which had always smiled cheerfully at her, became like this.

She began walking slowly toward them, her fist clenched tightly and her teeth gritted.

The thugs stepped back a few times, knowing that their chance of surviving this turn of events was very grim.

•••

"D-damn you…" the jacketed man cursed at her.

"Shut up," she coldly replied. "I should've been the one to say that."

Mikoto stood in the center of a park; the battlefield had somehow shifted to there, though the outcome hadn't changed one bit; the idle bodies of all but one of her foes were scattered all over the place. Small sparks of electricity shot from the girl's body as the leader of the gang felt his consciousness slipping. No matter how much he blinked his eyes, his vision was clearly fading, the image before him becoming blurrier and blurrier.

"Misaka-san!" Uiharu and Saten called out to her in unison as they approached her with looks of relief; they had been praying for their friend's safety during the length of her fight, even though she had already proved to them that she'd be alright.

Mikoto herself wanted to smile, but her anxiety and worry had taken control over her. "Where's Kuroko?!"

Returning to the dark road, they had found her still in its center, much to their delight—though the fact that she was still in her dazed position made their worry rise once more. Her face was horribly pale and emotionless and her eyes were wide and empty, as if she had a nervous breakdown.

"Kuroko!" Mikoto said as she tried to shake her out of her stupor. "Are you okay!?"

Their worry just worsened as the pigtailed girl raised her head and showed a sad, painful smile—something completely unexpected from her.

"Ah, Onee-sama... I'm okay..." The cheerful tone of her voice was gone, leaving behind a monotonous and unrecognizable droll. "Did you beat all of them, Onee-sama...?"

"Ah, yes…" Due to the shock of seeing her like this, Mikoto couldn't think straight and spat out anything that came to her mind—even Uiharu and Saten were rendered speechless. "I beat them all…"

"You're really strong," a weird grin appeared on the face of the kneeling girl. "It must be nice to be strong, isn't it?"

"Wh-what are you talking about, Kuroko...?"

If those words came from another person, she would interpret them as sarcasm or irony; however, Mikoto knew that its meaning was that of self-pity for the girl in front of her.

"Unlike you, I'm not strong enough," she said, gloom visible on her face. "If I was strong, I would be able to bring peace to this town. I would be able to save more people. I would be…" Her words faded to a whisper as a choked sound escaped her throat, causing her to raise her hand, cover her mouth, and stifle her sobbing. "I would be respected and considered important, and then no one will ever leave me behind again…" She was smiling, but tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Neither Saten, Uiharu, nor Mikoto could find the words to comfort their friend.

"I don't want to be left behind… I don't want to be alone…" Her sobs became weaker as she began to close her now-watery eyes. "Why did _he_ leave me behind…?"

"Kuroko—"

Mikoto was cut off as her friend suddenly collapsed onto the ground, the mixture of fatigue, sadness, and pain overwhelming her.

Ok, the second chapter is up! Once again, please R&R! Express whatever your comment is; I don't care whether it's a critic, praise, or even a jeer! As long it can facilitate to improve my fics, then JUST SPIT IT!!


	3. You

Well, then. Much or less, this is the third chapter. And no matter how stupid I am, I was really giving my best with this one, but I doubt it will be flawless. I really hoped that the people reading this would help me, or my other fic in that matter. Alright, please enjoy!

•••

**You're really stupid**

A girl in pajamas could be seen sitting on the wooden floor beside a bed, her hands combined on its top and her eyes were half closed, the exhaustion was almost unbearable. Yet, this light-brown haired girl brushed her eyes, trying to stay awake even if the yawns had escaped her mouth a few times.

"No, don't sleep just yet," she said in a weary tone; mostly because she had been muttering the exact same words for about 10 – 20 times. "I won't have a nice sleep—not without nightmare, that is—until I know she's okay… at least…"

In front of her, lay a sleeping beauty atop of the bed and under the blanket. Her eyes closed, but there was still a slight track of water-thingy around it, proving that she was crying even in her sleep—just a little, though—. The pigtails in her head had been untied, letting her slightly wavy hair down. The red ribbon lay beside her head, just in case she wanted to wear it again if she woke up later.

"Mnn…"

A soft moan escaped the sleeping girl's mouth as she turned her face sideway; she would be looking right at her Onee – sama's face if her eyes weren't closed. The Onee – sama herself began to close her eyes unintentionally, but quickly regained herself to prevent falling and bumped her head to the wooden floor. She blinked a few times to shrug the sleepy feeling, but to no avail. After a minute trying to push the fatigue away with various ways, she concluded that a cup of hot black coffee was the best for this moment.

•••

After brewing the black coffee—as usual, without cream or sugar—she went back to the room, bringing a white cup which steamed a little bit as she walked on the main hall, every step had taken without making much noise, because she knew that the dormitory supervisor wouldn't let her walk away easily if she made such a ruckus in the middle of the night. Before her hand managed to reach the doorknob of her room, something suddenly voiced out its ringing sound. She took the sound maker out of her pocket, and walked slowly to nearby window, opening it to let the night's breeze went through her light-brown hair, before shifting her attention at the cell phone in her hand.

"Yes, this is Misaka speaking," she said tiredly, yawning once more before continued. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Saten," there was a slight pause, as if the girl was trying to brave herself to say something. "Um, how's Kuroko – san doing?"

"She's still sleeping," the exhausted and sleepy Mikoto answered. "I don't know when she'll wake up, though…"

"A-are you okay, Misaka – san? You sound dead tired…"

"It's nothing, I just don't sleep, that's all…"

"It's okay if you're worried about her, but lack of sleep could make you sick, you know…"

"Ha ha ha, you're one to talk," Mikoto laughed with a slightly mocking tone. "From your voice, it looks like you didn't sleep either, right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Don't underestimate my intuition, 'kay? I'm quite confident in it…"

"He he he, we're the same then," suddenly, Saten's voice cheered up, making Mikoto suspect that something was up. "Anyway, I called not without reason. I have some good news for you… and obviously Kuroko – san…"

"What news?"

"We've managed to find 'that guy's' address."

"What?! Is that true…?!" the girl exclaimed, she couldn't help but to feel thrilled herself. She quickly lifted her cup to the lips, drinking the warm, bitter black liquid in one gulp to express her happiness. "But… how…?"

"Uiharu managed to hack into the hospital's system to retrieve the information, even if it took her 4 hours to do just that," Saten explained hastily, couldn't hide her excitement. "It would be easier to just ask the hospital though, but that information was classified, so—"

"You guys decided to 'hack' instead of 'ask'," Mikoto cut as she grinned mischievously. "You know, if the authorities find out about this, both of you will be…"

"Eh…?! B-but…! We were just…"

"Ah ha ha, c'mon, don't sweat over it! I'm just joking!" Mikoto laughed at her successful and playful snarl. "I won't turn you two in just for that. In fact, I'm really grateful."

"Huff, I've feared the worst…" the black haired girl's voice suddenly became a little irritated. "Really, Misaka – san! After the effort we made to get that piece of information, you just _have_ to pick on us, haven't you…?!"

"I'm so sorry," the Electromaster spitted her words with a tone of apology. "Ah, could you give me the address now, please?"

"Hm? Why so hurry?"

"It seems our sleeping friend won't be able to concentrate on—sadly—_anything _before she solved this problem. So today I'll skip school and accompany her to the guy's place."

"Then, we'll go too!" answered Saten quickly, but still with the same weak voice due to lack of sleep and exhaustion. "We wanna help too!"

"You don't have to! You've already done so much just by getting that information!"

"In that case, we won't give you the address now, then!" retorted Saten. "We will be there at about 09.00 AM, please be ready!"

"Wai— "

"No waits!"

"B-but—"

"No buts! We're coming and that's final!"

Before Mikoto uttered anymore protests, the phone had already been hung up. She sighed softly, thinking of how obstinate her friends could be, yet it was one of their good points and also one of the reason she liked them.

As tired as she was, the news Saten brought have the effect like a water spring on the desert. It was very refreshing, making she felt like humming as she closed the window and started walking back to the door of her room. But she stopped once she faced it, her brain spun to find the right word to tell her kohai about the good news.

She walked back and forth. After biting her lips, sometimes gave her head a little smack, and muttering to herself like some nuts, she FINALLY concluded that her brain will overheat and explode if she used it more than this. Bracing herself, she proceeded to the room, slowly pushing the door open, trying to make the noise as minimum as possible. But a rustling sound in the room made she cancel the act and just banged the door open.

Despite the loud noise, the other occupant of the room didn't seem to even flinch or surprised. She was now sitting on her bed, hands relaxed upon her lap. The ever-so-same sadness still lingered on her eyes, matching the agonized look on her face, making the standing girl frown a bit before quickly recovered knowing that she already had a cure for it.

"Hey, Kuroko, you okay?" she asked carefully, trying no to say anything that could send her friend back to that miserable state. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Ah… yes…" the answer was weak, but the voice wasn't unrecognizable anymore. "I am feeling better now, Onee – sama…"

"Really? Look, I don't really know your problem, but…" she cut her words, staring at the girl's face to make any expression out of it. A futile attempt, it would seem. "Is there anything—anything at all—you want to tell me?"

There was a long, silence. Neither of them uttered any words. Mikoto knew that her dorm mate will need time before capable of conversing her feeling, for it was not an easy-to-understand one. She knew—and much or less, understood—because she had also experienced the same thing, except it was for a different man. Well, that was only if Kuroko _did _have that kind of feeling, for which she was certain, otherwise that usually calm, composed, and cheerful girl wouldn't act like this.

"I'm sorry, Onee – sama. It's not like I don't want to tell you," the girl bit her lips, uncertain at what she wanted to say. "It's just… this feeling is new, and different than anything I've ever felt before. And honestly, I don't understand it very well…"

"Well, at least you're willing to tell me that there _is _something bothering you," Mikoto sighed happily. "I kind of know what you're feeling, somehow. And maybe—just maybe—I know the solution."

"Really?"

"Yeah," the Electromaster nodded quite confidently. "It seems a reunion between you and a certain boy is in order."

"Wh-what…?! I-I didn't say… it wasn't—"

"Alright, cut the chatter. You and I know thoroughly that you began to act strange since the disappearance of that guy—don't put that face with me, I know you did," said Mikoto as she waved her hands calmly, shutting the other girl before she could retort or protest, leaving a cute pouted face. "And so today, we won't be attending school. We'll go find him."

"E-eh? B-but—"

"No buts," she imitated Saten's reply. "You're coming with me, willingly or not."

"That's not what I'm trying to say…!"

"Then what?"

"He _disappeared_, remember? It's not logical to search for someone before we—"

"Know his whereabouts? Is that what you want to say?" Mikoto cut Kuroko's words, earning a slight pout and a nod. "Well, what do you know? We actually got his address."

"Ha…?"

"You sure are an idiot sometimes, you know that? Before you go depressed and getting all sad, you should have at least made some effort! Not give up just like that!" actually, Mikoto enjoyed this moment. Because for as long as she could remember, it was always she who got scolded, advised, and lectured by her kohai. It wasn't like she hates it, it was just feels wrong to have someone younger being the wiser one, despite her sometimes perverted and broken way of thinking. And now, was one of her ever-so-rare chance to actually do the opposites. "What happened to your usually calm demeanor? You were always able to solve your problems with a logic action after a thorough thinking. But this time, before assessing the situation and considering the possible choices, you just fall into despair and sadness! You should have known better than anyone that _that_ is a stupid action!!"

Mikoto honestly didn't know she had some brain for this magnificently and amazingly uttered words. She felt like a wise man—well, a wise 'woman', to be exact—, and the speechless Kuroko looked like a beggar who pleaded for salvation. She felt like—Gah! Enough of this self admiration!

"Thankfully, Uiharu and Saten managed to work their brain and came up with the idea to hack into the hospital's database to get their hands on the address. So now, get up from that bed, have a bath, and prepare yourself. Who knows… maybe we're gonna tire ourselves today?"

"O-okay…"

"Well then, now that you got the messages…" Mikoto yawned wide, stretching her body only to hear all the body joint creaked due to exhaustion. "I wanna sleep a little bit. I haven't slept the whole night…"

Her voice slurred a bit as she stumbled on the bedside and fell to her comfortable bed which was just a two meters away from Kuroko's. In just a matter of seconds, a soft and almost silent snore was already audible from her.

Kuroko reached for her ribbons and stood up from her bed. She went sideways, opening a wardrobe just beside her Onee – sama's bed and took a white towel from it. Before went bathing, she approached her partner, gazing at her exhausted and worn out face. She leaned forward, and kissed Mikoto's forehead before whispering with a slightly husky voice.

"Thank you… Mikoto Onee – sama…"

•••

"Are we there yet?"

"Not… yet."

"How far is it really? I'm really tired…"

"What are you talking about? We have only walked for 10 minutes, at most."

"It is?"

"Yep, it is." the girl nodded her head with certainty. "You sure look like an old woman by acting that way, Saten – san."

"W-well, I'm sleepy! Maybe that's why I'm feeling tired…!"

"Huh? Didn't you sleep for… 3 hours or so? I think that's more than enough to survive a day…"

"Maybe it _is_ for you, Uiharu! But it's not for me!"

"Oh, come on, Saten – san. Just enjoy it; at least we don't have to attend school today, right? I think it's a pretty fun thing to do once in a while."

"Is that so~? Well, I know a way to make it more interesting…" the long haired girl's eyes flashed, a smirk fell upon her face. "Skirts flipping!"

"E-EH…?! N-no, stop…!!"

"Here~we~go~!!"

"KYAA!!"

Figure of a short, black haired girl with blue skirt and a red, long sleeved T-shirt was now being chased by a girl with the same hair color, except it was longer. She wore a long, white skirt and a yellow T-shirt, with a blue jacket to top it. A few feet behind them, two girls walked slowly, one being shorter than the other. The taller girl took a masculine look; wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. The shorter girl was being more feminine, with a pink shirt and a skirt with the same color, but had a flower patterns on it. They were taking a look at their playful—and perverted—friend.

"They sure are having fun~."

"I don't know about that," said the taller girl with a sign of pity in her eyes. "She looked more in a trouble than fun to my eyes."

"Maybe you should try before knowing, Onee – sama," replied the pigtailed girl, a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she lifted her pink skirt a little. "If you want to try, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Wh-what the hell?! Why are you—"

"Willing to do it? If it is your desire, I will even strip in public, Onee – sama."

"For what reason do I want to see you strip?!" she yelled loudly, surprising some people who walked past her. "And there is also…!!"

"Also?"

"A-also… A-ahh, you seem to be back to your usual self now!" she said quickly, as it was the only thing that popped up in her brain; but surprisingly effective enough. "You're also seemed pretty happy to me, even though you were still all sad this morning!"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…"

Even though she tried to retort, Mikoto could see a faint blush across her cheeks, giving her the handicap she needed.

"Aha~, I see. So the idea of meeting him again has this much effect on you…" Mikoto grinned a little, feeling a victory was near and almost within her grasp. "I didn't realize you missed him this much, even if you just hadn't seen him for one day…"

"Wh-what?! I didn't—"

"Ah, look! There he is!"

The deep-pink haired girl squeaked and turned around hastily. It was not long afterwards when a laugh exploded, sending the girl into one of her most furious blush. The cheeks under those brilliant pink eyes couldn't have gone redder.

"ONEE – SAMA!!"

"Ha ha ha…!! Ah ha ha…!!" the light-brown haired girl stopped her laugh to see her _kohai_'s pouting face, only to burst into another laughter. "You should see your face now, Kuroko! Snrk..! It's very cute… and funny…! Ha ha ha…!"

The reddish blush on the pigtailed girl couldn't leave her face, indicating her complete defeat. She should have been able to argue that comment, but her face and feelings just wouldn't cooperate, and thus she turned around, trying to hide her pouting face by once again facing the road. While her Onee – sama still busy with her laughter, she let out a sigh, noticing that none of her words missed their marks. She really did feeling happier, at least compared to yesterday. The fuzzy feeling in her chest wasn't unnoticeable, and the nearer she was to their destination, the stronger her thumping heart had became.

•••

"Um, we arrived at the place, but which room is it?"

Much to their surprise, the building the address pointed out was a dorm and there were at least 100 rooms on it. But when they examined it closer, they realized that this dorm didn't have that many of occupants, over 60% of all rooms were still empty. It was a proof that this dorm had just been built recently.

"Now, how do we find him?" asked Uiharu. "Should we contact the dorm's matron?"

"I don't know, maybe we should—"

"Help!! There is a fight!!"

The sudden scream's source wasn't far from the girls' location; the voice could be heard clearly to them. Uiharu and Kuroko quickly exchanged gaze, nodding at each other before Kuroko rushed to the scene. Her skirts flagged as she ran down the street, teleporting to reach the destinations faster. Her hands reached at her pocket and took out an armband with a shield symbol on it; the Judgment girl was ready for a job.

"I'm with Judgment, can you tell me what happened?!" she asked quickly to one person from the crowd.

"Um, there is a man, who's protecting an old woman from being robbed… but the robber called his friends and…"

"Okay, I get the gist! Thanks!"

Despite the poorly told explanation, it was certain that a fight is underway. She quickly teleported to the designated area, where she could see a single boy with a black pants and white shirt, facing a group of man—most likely the robbers—with his fists clenched. She ran towards them, taking a position beside the lone man.

"Hey, you! Just leave this to me—"

However prepared Kuroko was for the fight, she could never be ready to whom she will met. The man turned his head sideway, making the girl's jaw to be dropped when her eyes met a pair of bright blue orbs.

"Ah, Kuroko – san? What a coincidence."

"YOU?!!"

The boy winced a bit as her scream was very loud. Pointing her index finger straight to the young man's face, her mouth opened but the tongue was stiff, making she couldn't say any words even if there was so much to say. The young man gave her his charming smile, which made her heart skipped a beat as she could only open her mouth in awe.

"Well, it's nice meeting you agai—"

"You got some guts to oppose us!!"

A roar from the thug's leader was the cure for Kuroko's state-of-admiration. She shook her head to get her mind on track again and quickly looked at the young man whom she longed to meet.

"I'll handle them; please get yourself out of here!"

"What? Are you serious? They are thugs, you know…"

"I know, just get out before—"

"Okay, listen." the young man cut her speech, holding her in the shoulder and turned her around to face him before pointing his finger to something behind them. "That is not the best concern for now; you see the lady back there?"

"Um…" she followed the direction, and surprised to find a woman lying unconscious on the side of the road. "Uh, yeah…! But, what happened?!"

"When the robbery was taking place, she got a smack on her head; it was hard enough to send her into that state." the young man answered, concern was visible on his blue eyes. "I would have gotten her to the hospital if these thugs didn't stand in my way. I know you are a teleporter, so please use your ability to get her to treatment."

"But, what about you?! You aren't seriously going to fight them, are you?! Look at the number!"

"Don't worry, as I say, the lady's condition should receive our biggest concerns for now..." he took something out of his pants pocket; a pair of black leather gloves. "I'll hold them off for a while, please use the time to get her to hospital…!"

"A-are you sure…?"

"I'm sure. So now turn around…" once again he held the girl's shoulder, slowly turning her around and pushed her a little on the back. "And do your job. I assure you, I will be fine."

She swiftly moved to the woman's side, carrying her arms on the shoulder and holding her hips with one hand. Before teleported away, she once again gazed at the young man, receiving the charming smile that somehow was able to convince her. She knew that he would surely be okay, because he said he will be.

•••

The girl with twin pigtails on her deep-pink hair, her clothes and skirts matching it, ran at a frantic speed, sometimes teleported herself even if her breath had been hard to take. She didn't think that the hospital would have enough distances to take her 10 minutes just to get there, even after using her Teleportation all the way. _Wait, maybe this was his intention all along; keeping me away long enough for him to plunder all the robbers unto their deserved state, or maybe it was for the opposites_.

She couldn't help but to frown, worrying about the young man condition and wellbeing as she once again teleported 90 m forward, all for many, many reasons. For instance, it was one against many; if her sight could be trusted, she remembered seeing at least 20 men there. Second, that guy didn't seem to be from this town, thus he couldn't be an esper, meaning he wouldn't have any special powers. And third, she was _just _worried about him! He could be beaten into a pulp by now, well enough to make his face unrecognizable!

Finally, she almost arrived at the road where she left the young man who had a smile on his face as he wore his black gloves. She took a right turn, ready to fight wholeheartedly.

Unfortunately—even though it should be _fortunately_—, she saw many unconscious body lying on the asphalt road, all of them had their face beaten up. But to her amazement, there was no blood. She glanced around, only to find the black haired man standing magnificently in the center of the road.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

He turned his head; there was a slight bruise on her left cheek, but that was all there is to it. From the look he gave her, the fight didn't even give him the slightest problem; as he firmly smiled at the girl's mug.

"Wow, _you _beat all of them? Alone?"

"Well, you can see for yourselves. Yet, it wasn't an easy one, they have weapons…" he said as he looked around, where many knives and clubs scattered upon the asphalt road. He frowned a bit. "Whew, I thought I'm gonna die so many times back then…"

"Is that hurt?" Kuroko raised her hand to touch the bruise at his cheek. But there was no reaction coming from him. "Well?"

"I can't feel a thing, so it shouldn't be serious…" he shook his head, and straightened his slightly messy shirt. "That aside, shouldn't we call the authorities?"

"Ah… yes…" she took her phone, and dialed a number. "Hello? Uiharu? Have you contacted the Anti Skill?"

"_Kuroko – san? Yes, they have been dispatched minutes ago, so they should be arriving there at any moment now."_

"Thanks, plea—"

"KUROKO!!"

The loud scream coming from behind got the pigtailed girl squeaked and jumped. As she turned around, figure of a girl with light-brown hair, black jacket, and blue jeans could be seen standing a few meter away from her.

"Ah? Eh? O-Onee – sama?"

"Why the hell you ran up like that without telling me what happened?! You know I can't teleport like you!"

"Ah, but…"

"No buts! It's—"

Her words were abruptly stopped, as her eyes staring at the young man who stood next to Kuroko. He recognized the girl, and waved his hand.

"Well, if it isn't Misaka – san! Nice meeting you again!"

"Nice to meet you too…" she could only utter those words; her brain had stopped functioning for a moment due to the surprising encounter. "Um… wh-what are you…"

"Doing here? Oh, there was a woman who is being robbed. So I helped her, and unfortunately, the robber called up his friends," he explained calmly and in a simple tone, as if this incident was like an everyday bath to him. "That being done and the battle ensued."

"You—"

A clicking sound coming from Mikoto's behind had all of them startled. The three youngsters averted their eyes to the source, but they were too late to realize that one of the thugs had stood up. A gun… _real _one was visible on his grip, and he was ready to shoot.

"Onee – sama!!"

A loud "BANG!" could be heard in the area, and everything just gone in a slow motion. The shooting was so sudden and fast that even Kuroko, who had been an excellent Teleporter even among the elites, couldn't do anything. The short distances between the shooter and Mikoto didn't add to her advantage, because even the famous Electromaster would need time to activate her abilities, and on this occasion, _time_ was not on her side. They could only see, as the bullet escaped the gun's mouth, flying straight to the light-brown haired girl's body.

Trang!!

The sound of metal collided on each other was ringing through their ears, as a figure of man took his position in Mikoto's front. That figure was holding a knife, which seemed to be the tool he used to deflect the bullet, much to the girl's surprise. Not long after, he threw the knife, disarmed the thugs with a stab to his hand before went forward and give him a nice beat-down. After all being said and done, he turned to face Mikoto and Kuroko, the ever-so-same worry was clouding his blue orbs.

"You girls okay? No one got hurt, right?"

"D-did you… just…"

"You deflected bullet with a knife…?!" screamed Kuroko, couldn't believe what had just been happened even though she saw it with her own two eyes. "Wh-what… _are_ you…?"

"Me? I'm just a man who has a memory loss…" he said with a relieved look on his face knowing that his companions weren't hurt. "What's wrong with that?"

•••

"I demand an answer."

"Wh-what answer?" the young man sat nervously, having four gazes with different interpretation for each one; curious, pity, questioning, and lastly, angry gaze, pointed at him, and him alone. "I honestly don't know…"

"Why did you disappear that day?"

"Um, 'that day'? I don't really underst—" he halted his own words, and fell into a deep thinking. It took him almost 2 minutes before finally registered the meaning of the pigtailed girl's words. "Oh, you mean that day? Well, I found an address—most likely mine—from one of my belongings, so I decided to head for it. I did want to meet with you first, but like I said in my note—wait, you received my note, yes?"

The girl replied with just a nod.

"I said that I prefer solving all my problems alone, right? Even though my memory was lost, I still can remember a few things about myself. And that action was purely instinctive; from child I have grown a habit of it. And also, I thought I have troubled you enough…"

"That doesn't mean you can just disappear without telling us where you've gone! Do you have the slightest idea of just how worried I am?!"

"Um… as a matter of fact, I _did…_"

"Huh?"

"I wrote my address at the note I gave you. Didn't you see it?"

"Heh?"

She quickly looked for something in her pocket, and took out a folded paper, the same paper from before. After opening it, she ran her eyes through all part of the white sheet, and finally, they locked on to a small phrase at the very bottom of the paper.

_However, if by some chances you want to see me, please, use this address._

"What's this?" a sudden squeak escaped the pigtailed girl's lips as she heard the blood curdling voice. "What's the meaning of _this_, Kuroko?"

"Ah, ha ha… Onee – sam—"

"He _gave_ you his whereabouts on that note? And you… honestly didn't realize it?"

"I-it seems like it…"

"Basically, you had fallen into despair, getting all sad and miserable, even crying and fainting…" the Electromaster slowly stood up, and with dark expression she approached the frightened girl. "On top of that, you made me hell of a worried… for _absolutely _nothing?!"

"O-Onee – sama, p-please calm down. I-I'm sure we can settle this in a good way…"

"There is no such _good way _in this matter, Shi-rai Ku-ro-ko." Mikoto once again had taken a step closer, her hands clenched and loosened alternately. "You deserved some punishments for this mad trouble you've been giving me."

"Um… I—Hweee!!"

"YOU STUPID! IDIOT! SILLY GIRL!!"

Whilst the cheek pinching is taking place, the young man just sat with a confused look on his face; raising an eyebrow to show his obliviousness at the current event. The other two girls knew that they couldn't do anything for the certain Judgment girl, as she brought this upon herself, and thus they shifted their attention once again at the boy, who was still gazing at the Punishment Mode Mikoto and Punished State Kuroko.

"Well, we might as well get to know you, then!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's a pleasure…" he took a breath, recalling all memory he had, at least whatever that was available on his emptied memory. "What do you want to know first?"

"Your name, of course!"

All of them became silent, even the pinching had ceased to occur. All their attention drew to the young man, who found that their eagerness for his name was very intense, almost frightening. Finding his calmness again, he straightened his back before uttering his name.

"My name is Ren."

"Ren Ookami."

•••

Making the name was a little tricky. For the first, I named him Ren Lonewolf. But a friend of mine said it was bland, thus I changed it into Ookami, it means 'Wolf' in English. As for Ren, I just thought it's cool. Oh yeah, I also gonna add two more OC as additional characters from 'Ren's past', please give me any idea if you interested in making it, oh yeah, I will have to tell you that their role have to be his friend, rival, or even enemies! Why enemies? I'll elaborate on it when we get on his past.

Last thing, please read and review, everyone! I will add another chapter if someone was so caring to give me any review!! Anything, even anonymous one, harsh or kind, mock or praise! Just give me any sign that I wasn't ignored!


	4. Me

No review? Even if the harshest or the most disdain critic? Is it just me, or I'm being really hated here? Well, if that is the fact, I'm sorry if my fic isn't that enjoyable, I really am. Here's the fourth chapter, I make it into a first perspective from my OC. Maybe it is awkward, weird, and possibly a stupid idea, but that is just how my writing style is.

•••

**A Day Out**

_Where is this? _

_What is this place? _

_Why is it all dark? _

_Why… am I alone?_

I woke up in the middle of nowhere, unknown darkness. My body felt heavy, as if a boulder had been attached to my limbs; they simply unmovable. I tried to speak, but even my voice seemed to be lost, likewise for my tongue.

Even if this darkness looked endless… infinite, there was bound to be an exit. _But, what if there isn't any? H-how can I get out? Do I need to spend all my life in here? Wait, now that I'm thinking about it, am I… dead? Is this place… Hell? _

_No, it can't be it…! It just can't!! I need to calm down, and think! Remember the reason why I'm here—_

It felt like I'm stabbed by a javelin when I found out that there was almost absolutely _nothing_ to remember. I panicked so much it almost hurt upon realizing that my memory was practically empty. I could remember neither who, where, or even _what_ I was, nor the reason why I'm in this frightening darkness. Nothing but frustrating, I must admit, and as I couldn't seem to bear it, it made me so scared… so afraid. _Just what the heck is this place?!_

Suddenly, a flicker of light appeared in my darkness. It was dazzling at first, but as my vision became more functional, I could see an all-white surrounding. Nevertheless, it didn't ease me; just complementing my fear. I blinked a few times, a bit pleased to found out that I could now make some gestures with my body.

"Can you hear me?"

In my blurred version of sight, I saw two figures standing beside me. Feeling no harm, I tried my best to nod, and they seemed to receive the message. It pained me; even so I tried to sit. Just when I finally managed to straightened the spine, a sudden pain shot the back of my skull as I winced and quickly raised my hand to check. There were bandages wrapped around my head—heck, several parts of my body also covered by it. _What the hell happened so I need to be bandaged this much?!_

The blur figures moved away from me, and suddenly I'm alone in this seem-to-be room. I shook my head, hitting my forehead a few times with my palm. Much to my surprise, the method was able to crystal-cleared my vision.

I could see that the entire wall, floor, bed, and even the ceiling were in white. A simple drawer beside the bed spotted by my eyes, as I glanced through collective devices scattered in the room. I see; this was—maybe—a hospital, and that would explain my current condition; being wrapped up in bandages. Though it didn't explain _why_ I'm here, I suppose.

Sounds of footstep coming from the door got my attention as I tilted my head towards it, and three figures came to my vision; two girls with school uniforms, and a white-caped doctor. I could see a relieved look on one of the light-brown haired girl; as the other one just bowed her head down, thus halting me on seeing her expression. I shifted my attention to the doctor who appeared to be very interested, if not curious.

"How are you feeling?"

As I tried to talk, a sudden surge of memories had come to my brain. I recalled every word I knew, every language I mastered—vocabulary, grammar, etc included—and even my manner in speaking. It didn't take too much time for me to decide to use it again.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you," my lips formed an upward curve; all thanks to a remembrance of how to smile. "This is a hospital, right? What am I doing here?"

A long-awaited explanation finally came from the doctor; according to him, I had an accident just this noon. It was a normal traffic accident; I'm being hit by a truck because the brake was broken. The unusual thing about it was the aftermath, because from the eye of medical science—down to _very_ special occasion—I should have been lying dead by now, or at least suffered a very critical condition, for the vehicle's speed was admirably enormous. But they found out that my body was quite woundless, except a few bruises and cuts.

Without having the chance to ask, I found myself getting a few questions from the white-caped person. Within that time, I frequently averted my gaze at the two girls, noticing that I could vaguely recognize the shorter, pigtailed one. I didn't know where or how I know her, or maybe I just don't remember, yeah, that should be the case.

The last question was, to ask what I could remember. It was clear now that he had said it; the reason why I couldn't remember anything earlier must be it.

"As I thought, it's a memory loss," said the doctor, and I attempted not to wince. "Well, it's not like it's permanent either. At the very least, you're still alive. You should consider yourself very lucky, as it was nearly impossible to survive such a horrible accident…"

"Why, thank you," even though agony heaped in my chest, I instinctively said something that contradicted it. As I thought about it, I realized that it was one of my basic natures; I didn't like—not the slightest—to make others worry, especially towards me. I did know that even if I showed them my anxiousness and fear, it wouldn't heal me right up.

•••

After that barrage of question, the doctor left me alone with the girls. I watched them with curiosity, especially towards the bowing, pigtailed girl.

"My name's Misaka Mikoto! Nice to meet you!"

What a cheerful girl, it seemed safe to assume that she was a good person. She offered a handshake, and of course, my mannerism told me to accept it. Still shaking her hand, I glanced behind her and found that the pigtailed girl didn't change her previous position; hell, did she even move at all? 'Coz if she didn't… well, now that was a crazy thought; how could a statue wears uniform?

"This girl's Shirai Kuroko! You know what? She was the one you saved on that accident!"

Huh? Saved? Well, wasn't that new, I couldn't seem to remember what she was talking abou—before I finished thinking that, my brain flashed upon a memory and a vision suddenly appeared in my head.

(0)

I was walking among the crowd in a zebra cross, thinking in my head what a lousy and boring day it had been. But a scream, saying that a truck had lost control, had my soul back to reality and turned my head around. That truck was bloody-hell fast, and because the lost of control, an accident was so much inevitable. Much to my surprise, the would-be victims were two girls— just great, how could I turn my eyes on this?

I ran desperately, my head felt like spinning because of the adrenaline and my heart thumped so hard for the tension was almost crushing. However, I managed to reach them before the truck did, and with all the strength left, I pushed them as an excruciating pain inflicted and a bucketful of blood splattered. Despite the fact that my pain was blinding, excruciating; it almost felt like hell, I stood up—_whew, now that I think about it, even I start to wonder how on earth I ever managed to pull that off_—and rushed toward the girls. My worry had exceeded the pain, but it proved to be meaningless, as I saw there was no wound whatsoever. As my vision had become blurrier and blurrier, my eyes were able to see one more thing before fainting. Hair fashioned in twin pigtails, and a sparkling, deep-pink eyes.

(0)

_Ahh~, so that is what happened._

"So you're Kuroko-san? I feel really honored that you're willing to see me," I once again held up a grin. "Thank you, I'm really grateful."

"No…! I should have been the one who…" she stammered. "I…"

A slightly reddish shade appeared on her cheeks as she continued to bow her head down, of which I deciphered as a 'blush'. _She…she's cute…_ my mind suddenly spoke out of nowhere. The sight of her blushing also compelled my face to rise in heat as well. Okay, now that was frightening, why did I feel this way?

•••

Before they realized that I was blushing, Misaka – san suddenly said something about I'm still being tired—it was true, though—and quickly dragged the looked-like-frozen girl out of my room. I sighed in delight, as the heat of my cheeks began to decrease to normal value. It was… strange. But I didn't find it troubling, though.

Just 5 minutes after that, one of the nurses that treated me earlier walked in again, this time a black cloth bag was visible in her grips. I found it peculiar yet interesting, and just as a matter of fact, she said that the contents were my belongings, stating that the doctor thought maybe they will help me to recall my memories. After her duty had been done, she quickly took her leave after wishing me a good night sleep.

I sat in the bed, staring at the bag in my lap—it was quite big, so I assumed that there were many things inside. I did want to open and take a look at it, but my hands weren't following the order, as if a binding chain had been attached to it by some unknown entity.

I took myself off the bed, and walk across the room. After turning off the room's lamp, I opened the window. A cold, but fresh night's wind blew into the room; very soothing and refreshing, indeed. Shutting my eyes, I inhaled the air deeply and after a few times, at least now my head could think more properly.

"Just what the hell I'm scared of? It was _my _belongings, not someone else's." I muttered to myself softly. I wasn't crazy, just trying to assure that there was totally nothing to be scared about. "It's not even certain that I will remember something horrible by looking at it…"

I sighed quietly, realizing that the reason was maybe—just maybe—… I'm scared. Yeah, perhaps it was embarrassing, but that was the reason. I was scared that maybe I would recall something horrible and that fear was enough to force me into this state. Hell, if you didn't understand, try putting yourself in my shoes; couldn't remember a thing about your previous life wasn't totally nice, you know.

I decided to open my eyes and gaze upward, looking into the perfectly circular white moon. The cold wind blew again, giving me much needed refreshment. The night was so quiet, almost silent. Somehow, it made me feel lonely by unknown reason. The more I gazed at the almost motionless surrounding—minus the passing vehicles and the leaves blew by wind—, the more it hit me; this feeling of loneliness was kind of freezing, frightening, _painful_… but why? Why did it feel so _damn_ familiar?!

I sighed, realizing that I must not have a breakdown, not with bizarre loneliness made by unknown reason, or maybe it was known, but forgotten. I had—I needed to do something else to turn myself away from this painful feeling, and the answer lies in front of my eyes. Yes, it was time to look into the content of this black bag.

The first thing to come out into view was a silver bracer, prompting my brain to remember that this was my favorite accessory as I quickly put it in my right wrist; its rightful place, again. I remembered that I was never to be seen without it, couldn't remember why it was so precious, though. I stretched my hand into the bag once more, and this time I felt a fabric, meaning… ah ha, a black hooded jacket and white jeans pant. Just by looking at it made me remember that white and black were the color I'm most fond of. Wow, this jacket must have drenched in blood, for the smell was still there even if it was already washed clean. _Ha ha ha, I can't even imagine how bad my condition was back then; thank God I'm still alive. _

Third; a black wallet. I quickly peeked the insides, but found nothing except an ATM card and some money. The doctor was right; there was really no student card or whatever I could use to remember my identity.

The fourth content I've taken was a key, and a card. There was something written on the card; 'Shinjiro Dorm', and an address. My heart jumped in delight to realize that this must be _my_ dorm! And the key also had three digits of number, '032'; the room numbers, it would seem. I got excited by the fact that I had a home—nah, the right word should be dorm room—! If just by seeing these things could make me recall this much then I bound to remember more if I went there! _Ohh hoo, this is thrilling!_

Cling…

A soft sound of metal hitting marble floor was the one thing that could sway me from this ecstasy. Maybe from being too drowned in excitement, I've unconsciously throw the cloth bag into the air, and thus a single item left in there hurled outside. At the first, I couldn't register just what was that thing. But when some of the clouds cleared up and the moonlight shone brighter, the questioned item reflected the light, revealing the silver surface of a… locket.

My heart skipped a beat, and my body just freezes on spot. Of all things in that bag, this held the greatest effect on me. My eyes opened wide, and my jaw just dropped like an apathy guy. I kept staring at it, but no matter how I wanted to move, my body just kept frozen. _What the hell? Why am I unable to move?_

Steadily, as I regained control of my body, I managed to approach the locket. However, my body trembled when the tip of my finger touched its surface, as if there was an electric current. Ever so slowly, I wrapped my finger around it, and lifted on my palm. The same loneliness I felt earlier have once again stabbed my heart, but now it mixed with fear and sadness.

To my dismay, a tear seeped freely from my right eye, falling soundlessly to the floor. A few seconds later, it had become much like a waterfall, flowing rapidly down the cheeks and gather in my chin before descending to the white floor. _Am I… crying? If yes, why? And what is this sadness? Why do I feel like I've lost something so precious…?_

Even with tears clouding my eyes, I once again gazed at the silvery object. It was supposed to be not more than a thing made of silver and could be worn by anyone. Then this feeling, it must not be because the object itself, but what harbored in it. Yes… that was the answer; the reason of this loneliness, this fear… this _sadness _within me.

Instead of opening it, I decided to just wear it in my neck, leaving it be for the time being. I must find more courage, more preparation, for I feared that the memory of this locket was going to be the most dreaded and hurting for me.

•••

_Yosh, I've finished dressing._ As I thought, these clothes fit perfectly to my body and it certainly a lot more comfortable than the hospital's suit, and moreover I like this color much more. I've checked my body once more, and certain that my wound has ceased its pain.

"Well, what now? Shall I go?"

Before the attempt to open the door succeed, my step suddenly stopped as an image of a girl appeared on my mind. Ahh~ yes, I completely forgot about her. Didn't her Onee – sama—she called her that, right?—say that they will visit me again tomorrow? If I just scrammed, it wouldn't be polite, right?

"Agh, what am I so confused about? A note can't hurt anybody, right?"

After leaving a paper with short message and an address written on it, I quickly take my leave.

"Hwooh~, so cold… why the hell it's this cold…"

What a stupid statement, of course it would be cold. It was midnight after all, the day was windy, and I had been walking for hours. Took me long enough before I realized; I was such a failure in directions. If not for the thick cloth of this jacket, maybe I would be frozen by now—Gah! I should have concentrated myself on the road before me; after all, even in midnight there was a possibility of vehicles passing through. _The last thing I need now is another accident, right? _

"Ah, is that…?"

My eyes glanced upon a tall silhouette at the end of the road; it became clearer and clearer as I proceeded further. The sight of a dorm was now upon me.

•••

I found that this room emphasized nothing to me, there was no memory whatsoever even if I got in. Heck, I didn't even find this place the slightest familiar. Hmm, did that mean… ah ha, this feeling of peculiar-ness must mean that I've not entered this room often, heck, maybe this was the first time I entered it.

"…?"

I found another excitement as I glanced throughout the room. It was a rather spacious for a person to live in. The kitchen was on the right, and the bathroom was on the left. I found no bed, meaning that there should be a futon in the closet. A television set could be seen on the corner, adjacent with the window. However, those weren't the thing that caught my attention most, but two suitcases located in the middle of the room, one black and one white—did I _really_ like those colors?—. I quickly approached them, ready to unload what were within.

_**5 minutes later.**_

"Ahh~, why are everything here so unfamiliar?! I wanna find my memories!"

Alright, even if that was embarrassing, I will admit that I was whining. Hey, don't hate me because of it; I was merely expressing my confusion. The cause was of all the things inside those suitcases, none of it was familiar. I found toothbrush, many clothes, pants, some underwear, and many else that a 16 year old boy like me would need, but all of them were new, for almost all items were still in packages. Not a trace of being used had been found, and that fact only served as more stressing than calming.

"Now what should I do?! Someone, please tell me! Something… anything!"

Just before I started to wreak havoc in my own room, the dulcet sounds of birds chirping halted me. I was rendered silent for quite few seconds, and my next action was opening the window's curtain, revealing the landscape outside.

The once grayish-blue sky had been slowly replaced by the soft red beam of the east. It took some minutes for the sun to be finally high enough to shower me with its light. The warmth overwhelmed me, clearing away my troubled heart. It felt so… peaceful.

"Ha ha ha, I shouldn't greet a new day with anxiousness, should I?" I uttered with a calm smile on my face. "Things happen for a reason, doesn't it? I should keep that in mind."

The warmer temperature felt pretty comfortable and it made me sleepy once again. I stretched my body, and let out a big, wide yawn. _It's decided then, before starting this day, let's takes a nap first!_

"Oh, but I will need take a bath after that," I said as I sniffed my body. "I'm stinks."

•••

It was already 09.00 in the morning, when I finally woke up from my deep slumber. With drowsiness still depicted on my face, I went to the bathroom and took the bath and teeth brushing respectively. Even after showered by cold water, my sleepy state just wouldn't go away; the terms _sleepyhead_ fitted me just perfectly.

Today, I was planning to do some asking around the neighborhood; maybe someone will recognize me; that was my hope. There were many objectives I wanted to achieve, such as; First, to find out did I have a family or relatives in this city or not. Second, did I have attended school somewhere, or maybe I had a job? Third, were just finding trivial things like my _real_ nationality, previous occupation, birthplace, or some distant relatives' addresses.

After dressing in a new fashion; a snow white shirt and black jeans, with a pair of black sneaker. Not to be forgotten, I picked the silver bracer up from its former location; atop the dining table, and wear it in my right wrist. But my body shook a bit as I proceeded to the next thing, the cause was affiliated with a thing called 'locket'. The sadness plunged at my heart once again, and the pain seemed to grown bigger the longer I gazed at the silver thing. Maybe you wondered why I didn't just throw it away, if it always gave me something so awful. But ever since I found it the other night, I couldn't help but think that this locket was very precious to me, like it was the only thing that could let me alive.

•••

_Hah~, 4 hours… 4 hours!_

4 hours of asking around, walking back and forth in the same avenue and asked almost every person who passed the area could do me some stress. It didn't successful enough, for most of the replies were only suspicious looks, with distrust or confusion. Moreover, even if some replied, their face showed that they had no care whatsoever toward their questioner, like I'm just dirt beside the road; irrelevant and unimportant.

The next two hours were spent on a net café; I was trying to find something on the internet. However, it was to no avail, as strange as it was, I couldn't find anything. I had tried almost countless keyword on the search engine, like Google or Yahoo, but nothing useful came out on the screen. Becoming too stressed, in the end I almost broke the computer down to half, if only my logical side of brain hadn't interrupted.

As I went out the place, my body—physical and mental—had already worn out. I almost had no will to walk anymore, as this day was nothing but tiring and depressing.

"No, I mustn't let myself be discouraged! After all, success is 10% luck, and 90% effort!"

Even if I said that, it was only to cheer myself up. If only my exhausted body could find another reason to get pumped up…

"Kyaa! Help…!!

_Um?! What was that?!_

That voice was nearby; I calculated that it wasn't more than 100 meter from my current location. Before long, my feet already ran even without brain's order. Just 20 seconds after departing, I saw a woman run out of an alley with an appalling expression, like she had seen a ghost.

"Miss! Are you okay?"

"H-help…! Please, help…!"

"Okay, calm down. Please tell me what happened."

"When I and my friend w-walked on a quiet street, w-we were attacked by some guys…! I managed to get away, b-but my friend…!" she stammered in a high-pitched voice, expressing her fear. "Please, help her!"

"Tell me the location," she scrambled through the sentence, but fortunately I could make it out somehow. "Alright then, please take yourself out of here, and if you can, call the authorities."

"B-but… what about my friend…?!"

"Do not worry," I stood up and gaze at the road forward, the very same road she had told me. "I will keep her safe. You have my words."

The running had been so rushing, as I desperately tried to find the girl in question. Exactly a minute, I immediately found the sight of something like robbery, where the woman—thankfully—still struggled to keep her bag from being robbed. However, my arrival was a second too late.

"You damn bitch!!"

A loud slap was heard, loud enough to reach my ear. My anger rose as I saw a frail body of the female fell to the ground after letting out a pained squeak; her cheek bruised from the attack, much to my rage.

"Okay, I got the bag! Let's get outta—"

"HEY!!

A few seconds moment of silence as they turned to see me whose expression was now completely covered in fury.

"You shall not get away!!"

"What?! You wanna take a beat-down—"

Before he finished his line, I've already sent a roundhouse kick straight to his face, sending him spinning twice in the air one foot off the ground before falling to the asphalt; one to two teeth were visibly flying in the air.

"D-damn you!!" yelled the other thug.

"SHUT UP!!" I let out one of my loudest roar as I took a step forward, gritting my teeth heavily. "How _dare _you to do that to a woman! Have you no shame?!!"

"_You_ shut your trap! It's up to us what we want to do!"

"OH YEAH?!! Then you must have been ready for the consequences of your actions!!" they stepped back as I took a step more, this time my fists were clenching hard, ready to shatter their body. "You're _so _going to pay for what you've done, you damn lowlifes!!

•••

That fight didn't even take me 10 minutes. They were weak and to add to that, their moves were predictable, almost slow to my eyes. But as weak as they were, somehow whenever I defended their strike, it always hurt so much, as if I got a blow from hardcore boxers. Thankfully, I had some considerable speed thus facilitated my parrying.

"D-damn…" one of the thugs who was now being choked by my right arm cursed at me. "W-what _are _you!? A fighting machine!?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no," I gave a straight punch to his abdomen, rendering him unconscious. "I can't remember myself."

After sending the respected thug to his slumber, I turned around, facing the last thug who had the bag in his hands… and a cell phone.

"Ha ha ha! Expect yourself to be beaten down! I've called all my gangs, and they will arrive shortly!"

My body stiffened. Like he said, it was only a matter of time before the situation would be out of control as I heard many, _many _footsteps approaching this small road. Before long, I could see an almost colossal view as they gathered up, counting to more than 30 person, against the lone me. _Oh come on! You thugs need this hell of a number just to beat one me?! Give me a break!!_

"Geez, I guess it's too late to retreat now…"

I analyzed the situation, calculating my advantages and disadvantages. Okay, first the road was narrow, even though it could still provide space for at most three people; it was a number I could handle. Seconds, I knew they were amateur, just from how they moved and fought, and thus making them predictable. Coupled with my sheer fighting skill, I was quite confident that I would be victorious.

However, my first disadvantage was the fact that they were starting to take something out of their respective jacket. _Damn, those are weapons._ And the second was the girl. I also had to protect her, which would prove to be quite a hardship considering she was still fainted to this very moment. If only someone would come and get her to safety, then I would be able to fight properly.

"Hey, you! Just leave this to me—"

_Hei, is that? Was I just imagining thing or I really did hear her voice?_ My heart skipped a beat as I saw twin pigtails of a deep-pink hair fluttered in the air. A girl with a pink shirt and skirt that appeared before me was the last person I expect to be here. _Ahh~, what the hell, just greet her, you dork._

"Ah, Kuroko – san. What a coincidence…"

•••

"So~, that was the summary?"

"Much or less, yes," I took a sip from my drink, but my gaze still set on the four girls. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Hm~, I guess that will be enough," said a light-brown haired girl. She stretched her body, giving a grunt of delight. "Oh yeah, what will you do from now on?"

"Since I am likely going to spend some time here; hence I think it will be better if I familiarize myself with this Academy City," I said as I glanced outside, the sky was already dyed red, and the sun was getting ready to fall into slumber. "Nevertheless, I shall start that tomorrow. Since the day has ended and I need some rest after today's activity."

"Well, we might as well be on our way then," Misaka – san answered as she stood up. "Come on, girls. Let's pay and go home."

I looked at them as they left their seat, and my mind just started to commented just how very lucky I was that they were my first acquaintances, not because their physical features—even if I had to admit, they were so beautiful and cute—but their good natures.

"Sir, are you ready to leave?"

"A-ahh, yes," I stuttered as my thinking is disturbed by the maid, but I quickly regain composure. "How much is it, Miss?"

"Um, are you—"

"All of them, please."

"Oh, okay. It's 3.458 yen."

"Here you go!"

"Ah, let we pay for ourselves!" said the girl with a strange flower headband, I think her name was Kazari Uiharu.

"But I insist, Uiharu – san," I replied after I put the money in the maid hand, whispering "take the change" silently before pushed her away. "Dear me, I've already paid for it."

"Ehh~, b-but…"

"Uiharu, come on, just accept his kindness," said the only long haired girl there, she owned the name Ruiko Saten. "Thanks, though. You're really nice."

"Oh no, the gratitude is all mine," I went to the exit and opened it. "Shall we be on our way then, my dear ladies?"

"Wow, how polite," the first to stepped out was Misaka – san as she gave me one of her cutest smile. "You're one nice gentleman."

"Why, thank you."

"See you again, Ren – san."

As they walked away after giving me their farewell respectively, my thought once again surfaced. These girls were beautiful, each of them certainly worthy of affection and maybe even love. But no matter, my biggest and only interest as of now didn't lie on the three other, but on one particular girl, who had yet to leave.

"Um, Ren – san…"

Something always knocked my chest everytime I heard that voice; the beautiful and soft one, with gracefulness could only matched by those of high society or even royalty. Each word of her was like a song of lullaby.

"Yes, Kuroko – san?"

"U-um, do you mind…"

"Hey, Kuroko! What took you so lo—" Misaka – san appeared again, only to stop mid-sentence as she saw us facing each other. Her mouth formed a big 'O' as she quickly stammered before leaving again. "I-I'm sorry! T-take your time, please!"

_What the hell was that?_ I couldn't help but think that Misaka – san was acting a little weird there. But that wasn't of my concern right now, as I shifted my gaze at the pigtailed girl once more.

"Kuroko – san? Is there something wrong?" I became slightly anxious as I saw her face turned red, almost like a 'well done' lobster. "A-are you sick?"

"Um, I, well—kya!"

I ignored her as I held her face and drew it near my face. Not too much but enough to ease me touching her forehead with mine.

"Um, Ren – san, I'm…"

"Shh, let me examine it."

It was warm; the temperature wasn't high enough to consider it as a fever. But her face didn't drop in color; it was the opposite, the red got deeper.

"I-I'm okay, Ren – san…"

"You sure? Your face is so damn red I almost think it is blood," notice something? Yeah, I had dropped my 'polite speech'. I didn't know why, I just felt comfortable whenever I'm with this girl. "Do you need to go to health center? Or maybe hospital? Oh, maybe I should get you some medicine, just in case…"

She shook his head before stopped my rambling by putting her index finger on my lips as she chuckled slightly.

"Seriously, Ren – san. You acted like I have a serious illness or something…"

"Well, I'm sorry then. I'm just worried."

"He he he, I'm okay, really," she smiled; the cutest smile I had seen the entire day. "It's just… I want to ask you something…"

"Hum? Alright, ask away! Anything!"

"Do you mind…" she bowed her head to avoid eye contact. "I-if I… accompany you tomorrow?"

"Eh?" that questions left me stunned. _Going out t-t-together? I-i-isn't that, a-a d-d-d-d_—STOP IT!—_date?!_

"It's okay if you don't want to—"

"What?! Hell no!" she jumped a little as maybe the yell was a little too loud. "A-ah, I mean… of course you can! Damn, I'll be really happy!"

"Hontouni (really)?"

Oh my God, the way she tilted her head sideways as she said that; she was so damn CUTE!! Her deep-pink, sparkling eyes, her glistening lips, her twin pigtails… _God! She's too cute for her own good!_

"Y-yeah, I don't mind…"

"Alright! Thanks!" to my surprise, she gave a quick peck to my cheek before stepping away, waving her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Ren – san! Bye!"

"B-bye…"

When the figure finally disappeared from my sight, my face rose in heat drastically. I felt my head like a volcano that was ready to erupt. It was so hot I almost could see the smoke came from it. _Damn, if only this was winter, I was sure I could melt a bucketful of snow with this face._

"Well, what do I know?" I sighed, but followed it with a smile. "Tomorrow is bound to be a great,_ very great_ day."

•••

Was it wrong for me to write this fic in the first place? After all, I'm being really ignored. Well, if that is my fate, might as well as accept it. To anyone who read this, thank you. And see ya.


	5. Us

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! For the only reviewer this time!! You have my deepest gratitude!!

I have no more things to say, so please enjoy!

•

**Doubt, Date and Damages**

A teenage boy stood in the front of a mirror, crossing his arms in calm demeanor, despite the anxiousness and uneasiness his bright blue orbs had shown. The eyes didn't stop gazing at his reflection, as if expecting something to suddenly change. He sighed in exasperation, for this weird feeling kept bugging him since first thing in the morning.

To think, that just for one morning he had mirrored for more than thrice. He really wasn't one to worry of his looks. Of course, considering that it was well-built. It wasn't so muscular, but the muscles themselves proved to be quite hard, and after how he fight just the day before, he concluded that this body was most likely a result of frequent fights. His blue eyes were so bright it almost like those of cats, and those black hairs, despite being straight enough, was left uncombed, messy like a broken ship.

His fashion was taken in a quite 'dark' style, literally. He wore a long sleeved, pitch black turtleneck from thin fabric which completely showed his body curves for his top. And to complement it, he wore night-black jeans for the bottom. From afar, he might look like a delinquent, yet when closer, anyone would know he was a 'handsome' delinquent.

But… despite his good features, somehow the raven haired just couldn't get satisfied.

"Gaah~…" he groaned, burying his face in both palm. "What's wrong with me!? Can't I just get this done with?"

•••

A teenage girl stood in a front of a mirror and swirled in spot, attempting to see all part of her clothes. After many swirl—for normal person, those should have led into a serious headache, she somehow concluded that her current appearances weren't quite satisfying… _again._

"Hmm, it's nice enough… but I rather doubt _he_ will like it."

She glanced back at the bed, where numerous clothes had been scattered around. The wardrobe beside it almost looked like it had been vandalized as the deep-pink haired girl took another garment from the said thing, and observed it closely.

"This blouse looks pretty and cute, maybe this will be good enough!" her face brightened a little, but it quickly changed into a frown. "Then again, he looked so mature with his clothes yesterday. Maybe I should be more daring?"

"You know, Kuroko," a girl who sat in a bed beside hers spoke. "You weren't one to be so picky at clothes, so why start now?"

"But, Onee – sama, I can't just walk out of here with some cheesy fashion!" she exclaimed. "He will look down on me!"

"You know he won't," the light-brown haired girl said as if it was clear already. "He isn't a guy like that."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"And how can you be so doubtful?" she answered with a question. "Even I can get that impression just by meeting him once. What's wrong with you?"

"Th-there's nothing wrong whatsoever…"

"No, there's definitely something wrong…" the girl approached her friend, observing her in a thorough manner. "Ah ha, so that's what. You doubt yourself, aren't you?"

"W-wha…!? I don't…!"

"Ha ha ha, trying to avoid it, aren't we! Your face completely showed it out!" she pointed at the now-blushing girl. "'Am I beautiful enough to entice him?' _that_ must be what is going through your head, isn't it?"

"N-no…!" the girl pouted at her Onee – sama claim, but couldn't deny it nonetheless. "It's not to entice, but…!"

"Whoa, do you mean you are actually intending to _seduce_ him?"

"No~!! It's not that!!"

"Ha ha ha, c'mon. I'm just kidding," the girl laughed out loud, earning more pout and blush from her _kohai_. "But, I mean it. He won't look down on you just because your clothes! Come on, he is one nice of a gentleman, anything you wear will do!"

"I-is that so?"

"Well, of course, as long _you _are the one to wear it, I guess he won't mind." she added mischievously.

"O-Onee – sama! What is that supposed to mean?!!"

•••

It had been half an hour, but the boy didn't mind waiting. Perhaps it was even better if the person he would meet took another hour, as his heart wasn't so ready to meet her. After all, smugness wasn't one of his possessions.

"Ren – san~!"

He shut his eyes and smiled at the blue sky weakly; it seemed his wish wasn't granted after all. He turned sideways, lifting a hand casually at a girl who waving her hand gleefully at him.

"Yo."

"I'm sorry, did you wait long?"

"I'm afraid I didn't, my fair lady," he bowed politely. "Then again, even if I did, I wouldn't mind."

"And why is that?"

"You are beautiful," he said sheepishly. "I take it you had to take a makeup before going. You're a girl, after all."

"O-oh. Well, that is nice of you," she was very pleased at the comment; a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Well then, shall we get going?"

"Let us."

"Before that," she lifted a finger and pointed at the boy in black. "Drop the courtesy. You can be casual with me, you know."

"Eh? But—"

"I don't like it," she continued in a slightly sad tone. "It's like you put a distance with me…"

The boy was rather confused at first; he had always used it if he talked with someone. But the sadness pinned at her face, made he decide that her wish should be granted.

"Well, sorry," he patted the girl's head. "I guess it was a little awkward, eh?"

"Of course, you dummy…"

"Hey, c'mon, don't say that," he walked forward, before turned around and offered her his hand. "Let's have fun, Kuroko – san."

She gazed at the smiling boy; the awkwardness had disappeared from the air. Before long, she found that her hand was already atop the boy's, holding it tightly.

"Yeah!"

•••

"This store's name is Book-On. Like the name suggested, it sells a wide variety of books."

"Hmm, it looks nice…"

"Should we take a look?"

"I'd love to."

He went forward, glancing at many bookshelves around him. He looked with interest at every one of it, so much that the pigtailed girl noticed it right away. The way he acted right now, was like a child at his favorite store.

"You certainly look like you're enjoying yourself, Ren – san…"

"H-huh? W-well, I guess you can say that. I really like reading, you see. Any kind of books…" he said shyly, with a slight blush under the bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry, is it weird for a guy to have reading as his hobby?"

"Oh, no, no! I just thought that you weren't quite the type that likes to read," she waved her hands apologetically. "Anyway, I don't think it's a bad hobby."

"Really? Thanks!" he said in joy, the expression became bright all of a sudden. "Then, I'll go search around!"

By the time they went outside—it took approximately an hour—, two big bags were visible on the boy's hands. He was humming happily as they were on the road again.

"Wow, quite a number of books you have there…" commented Kuroko, glancing at the content of the bags. "I guess you weren't lying when you said reading is your hobby…"

"Ha ha ha, of course I was! Why would I lie to you?"

"Well, where should we go next then?"

"Hmm, I guess…" he looked at his watch, surprised to find that it was already past noon. "Hey, do you know some café or restaurant?"

"Hm? Of course, is it our next destination?"

"Well yeah, I guess. I mean… I'm really hungry…" to the girl's surprise, a loud growl came from the boy's stomach. "To be honest, I haven't eaten since last night…"

"E-eh?! That's bad!" she exclaimed worryingly. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just didn't want to mess our arrangement," he winced slightly; didn't notice that the hunger had escalated to some extent. "Ah ha ha, I must looked stupid, starving like this…"

"Don't sweat it! Let's go, I know just the right place!" she took one of his arms and quickly pulled him. "Come on!"

•••

The girl took a seat beside his companions, who was now searching something in the two bags he brought. While he had his mind occupied, the pigtailed girl took her chances to take a good look at the café. It was very spacious, as she remembered. But now it took a more colorful style; the wall had been painted blue, and red for the tables. Most of the windows in the cafe were painted white. It seemed this café had been increasing in popularity, as many of the seats had taken, leaving only one seat at the corner. She also realized—much to her embarrassment—that most of the customers were couple. As addition, many of them were flirting.

"Is there something wrong?" Ren asked suddenly, noticing the girl's uneasiness.

"A-ah, no! N-nothing is wrong!" she stuttered, blushing rather noticeably.

"Oh, okay…" he replied, deciding to ignore the issue. "Then~, why don't we order something?"

"That's right. Excuse me! We want to order, please!"

"Coming!" one of the waitress answered. "Hey, Misa! Can you go serve them!? I've got my hands full here!"

"Alright!"

When the back door opened, all noise in the café stopped. There, standing elegantly, a girl with wavy blonde hair whose face was extremely beautiful, not to mention her gorgeous body. Her hairs fluttered in the air, spreading a fragrant smell that automatically had all men there sniffing. She began to walk slowly; every step was taken in graciousness of a queen. It looked like she was also aware of her own beauty, as she gave smiles at every male who was staring with their mouth gaped, much to their girlfriends' fury.

"May I take your order, Miss?" she asked in soft, slow and sweet voice.

"I-I guess, a-anything will do…"

"_S-she's so … beautiful_,_"_ she thought, as she unintentionally glanced at the boy beside her. _"I wonder what his reaction will be. Ah, of course Ren – san will also admire her, all the males here do. It is natural for men to be attracted to pretty women, isn't it?"_

"_Then, if that is the fact, why am I so irritated?"_

"It won't, Kuroko – san. I guess I already said that you're free to order anything since it is my treat. Considering you're not deaf, you should have heard that."

"B-but…" she was surprised to see that the boy didn't have any reaction. _"But of course, he still hasn't seen the maid yet."_

"No buts. Order anything you like. That's an order."

"Ah, o-okay." she glanced at the menu. "Parfait and orange juice, please."

"One parfait and orange juice," the beauty repeated her orders before turned at the boy. "And you, Sir?"

"_This is it."_

"Hmm, I think I'll have spaghetti and black coffee."

To the pigtailed girl, beautiful maid, and almost every customer present's surprise, the black haired young man seemed to not even flinch at the presence of such beauty. There was no admiration whatsoever in his face.

"Pardon?" the maid asked again, this time she used something that looked like her cutest and sexiest provocative pose.

"I said, I'll have spaghetti and black coffee," even if the seductive act made all the males there started to drool, it didn't seem to impress the young man; he remained unfazed. "O… kay…?"

"Ah, yes. Well, if you'll excuse me."

As a means of last resort, she gave him her most coquettish wink. And yet…

"Um, is there something on your eye?"

"Uh…" she grunted, clearly irritated at the fact that her attractiveness had failed her this time. "It's nothing…!"

"What's wrong with her?" the boy shrugged, shifting his attention at the girl who sat beside him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Um, well…" the girl awakened from her thought. "I-I guess…"

"What? What did I do?"

"It's…" she stopped, feeling that this wasn't quite an explicable issue. "Nevermind."

"Oh, come on, Kuroko – san. Just tell me."

"…Alright, but I have a question first…" she looked straight at the boy's face. "Isn't that maid beautiful?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you realize? She is quite a beauty that all men here were completely captivated, and you weren't even fazed at that. I mean, you were acting like you didn't care!"

"Is that so…?" the young man pondered his action, and nodded in agreement. "Hmm, maybe she _is _beautiful. But it wasn't my fault that I wasn't fascinated by her!"

"And why is that?" the girl questioned, curiously gazing at the young man whose face was starting to reddened.

"Ah, um…" he turned his face at any direction but the girl's face, blushing furiously at what he would say next. "I guess, my interest has been taken by another girl, it seems."

"Huh…?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" he shifted his gaze, now facing the girl, looking directly at her deep-pink eyes. "Why would I look at another if I already have a much cuter girl at my presence?"

The same reddish blush appeared in the girl's face so suddenly it almost like something had exploded in her head, as she waved hands frantically in front of her face.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ren – san?!"

"Was that really vague?" he asked, now straightened his back and cleared his throat. "I said; you're much cuter than that maid."

"B-but…! I am not…!"

He stopped her words by snapping her forehead, and whilst the girl winced at the not-really-so-hurt bruise, he chuckled.

"Don't be so modest, Kuroko – san. You should be more confident."

She ceased her gaze at the raven, for it was too embarrassing to look into that bright blue orbs now. The boy himself didn't mind, as he took another activity; examining the entire café.

It was hushed, despite the many patrons filling it. Yet he could understand, because most of the customers appeared to be couples, who appeared to be pretty lovey dovey as to make them only paid attention to their mate. And yet, his curiosity aroused, why so many? Ah yes, but of course, it was Sunday, after all.

Then again, something on the sight intrigued the memory-loss guy, and it took form of a young girl, 10 years old at most, sitting on the right corner of the place, surrounded by 4 big men with black attires.

"What are you looking at?" Kuroko asked, already recovered from her blush.

"Um, is that girl okay? I mean, she is surrounded by some mean-looking guys." Ren pointed at the questioned girl.

"Oh, don't worry. I know her; she became a student in this Academy City just recently. Her father is a very rich man with astounding reputation and since she is the only heir of her family's name, her father has deployed many bodyguards whenever she feels like going out."

"I see…" Ren rested his chin on one palm. "…Poor girl…"

"What did you say?"

"No, I'm just feeling sorry for her…"

"How come?"

"Look at her face…" he said with pity in his tone. "That is not the face of a child who is happy with her condition. I can tell she is… lonely."

"I didn't know. You're really observant, aren't you Ren – san?"

"Hmm, maybe I was. But…" he trailed off; eyes now locked at the girl beside him, before shutting them and sighed heavily.

"Yes?"

"…Nah, it's nothing."

"…?"

A sound of bell soft ringing implied that someone else had just entered the store. As a boy of large sense of curiosity, Ren glanced at the new customer, and his suspicion rose. The man who came in was totally in black, not that it was wrong, but his gestures were. Even after he sat, the guy didn't stop fidgeting, as if nervous of something that would take place. The black haired boy's body stiffened, as his instinct suddenly gave him a warning. A very terrible warning.

"God, why does _this_ have to happen now?"

"Huh? What are you—"

PRANG!!

"GET THE GIRL!!!"

Pretty so suddenly, 6 masked men broke through the door, hitting it so hard it almost unheeded from its hasp. As the black haired boy had suspected, they proceeded directly at the little rich girl. Her bodyguards, however, put up quite a fight. The brawl that suddenly took place inside the café sent all patrons to escape the scene. Except for the two youngsters.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!!" with a girlish yet firm tone, the girl shouted as loud as possible after attached an armband with a shield symbol on her sleeve. "You're under arrest for an abduction attempt!!"

"Damn, it's Judgment!!" one of them cursed under his breath, signing with his hands to his friend to get closer. "You guys, keep them busy!!"

"Okay, Boss!!"

2 guys suddenly stepped forward, with an unnatural flames building up in their hands.

"Ck, Pyrokinesist!"

"TAKE THIS!!"

Much to the girl's surprise, her body suddenly pulled by someone to the right side to the protection of the fallen tables due to the sudden riot, and the flames went in the way she had just been standing. Sound of a loud explosion and smell of burning quickly filled the whole café, as the girl winced at the evidence of the blast; the floor turned as black as charcoals.

"What was that!?" she screamed. "They must be at least Level 3 for those attacks to be so strong!!"

"It would seem that way," replied the puller from her side, his bright blue eyes were flashing as he began to think. "Hmm, what should we do…? Ah! Kuroko – san, please call the Anti Skill!!"

"Understood!"

When the girl was busy with her phone, the young man leaned forward and took a chair. He glanced briefly at it, before fractured its leg, earning himself a medium length wooden stick.

"I've called them!" she reported, before tilted her head in confusion. "Um, Ren – san? What are you doing?"

"Kuroko – san, I see there are many objects here. Please use your ability to back me up!"

"What are you implying?!"

"I'm going to head there and take them down!"

"No!! That's too dangerous! We should wait here until reinforcement comes and—"

"And she will already be abducted! Two of her bodyguards have fallen, it won't take long before they are completely wiped out!" he exclaimed, dodging a fire burst which exploded just a few feet away from their position. "Guh!! I'm heading there!!"

"Wait!! Ren – san!!"

He leapt, ignoring the girl's scream for his return. The eyes widened suddenly, as two fire bolt made their way towards him who barely evaded them by ducking. He held tight the grip of his weapon, and threw it straight forward. The wooden object flew in bullet speed, hitting one of his attackers precisely on the forehead. However, his companion wasn't fazed by the attack, as he kept charging his fire ball, and just in one second, he was ready to shoot.

"EAT THIS!!"

"_Shit!"_

The boy cursed in his mind; he was in no position to dodge, and was only able to watch as the flame burst nastily, ready to shoot and explode into his body. Yet, something took his attention; a table flew with quickly gaining speed. In a split second, he was wondering just where did that table came from? The next second, he realized that it was a _teleported_ object. Fortunately, it hit just well on the thug's face.

"Nice back up I got here…" he murmured silently, slight smile was visible on his lips. "Now, for the remaining...

"Heaa!!"

•••

"Huff… that took longer than I have calculated…"

The boy stood in the center of mess-of-a café, 6 bodies scattered around his feet, 3 more at the other side of the place. He lifted his wristwatch, exactly four minutes seven seconds, the time he spent to beat all the thugs. Fortunate for him, the back up he had was surprisingly efficient, as _she _was able to keep him from any harm.

"REN – SAN!!"

He had prepared, yet the shout still startled him.

"Do you know just how careless you've been?!!"

"Yes, I do." Ren answered weakly, knowing full well that it was his fault. "I'm really sorry…"

"Why didn't you heed my words?! You could have easily got hurt from this incident!!"

"Hey, please don't be so mad like that… I said I'm sorry, right?"

"Why should I forgive you!? You're too reckless and careless, for God's sake! You might have suffered serious wounds if any of those attacks succeeded! Couldn't you tell just how worried and scared I am?!!"

Tears began to swell on Kuroko's eyes. She had been so angry, and yet she didn't know exactly why she felt that way. The boy found himself at a loss for words, but quickly snapped out of his daze and quickly approached the girl with worry.

"U-um, Kuroko – san? Please don't cry… um, I'll make up for this, so please, don't cry…"

"You dummy…" she stepped forward and began hitting him on the chest. "Dummy, dummy, dummy…!"

She grabbed tight of his front shirt, sobbing silently into the sturdy chest. Not long afterwards, she felt two strong hands slowly held her shoulder gently, as the voice began to speak once again.

"Um, I'm sorry if my actions upset you. But really, I just wanted to save that girl…"

She gazed upward, seeing that there is no deception in those blue orbs. She broke the hug, and started searching for the little girl. She found her, standing with her 'leftover' bodyguard still on the alert.

"Ah, there she is," she pointed to the right side of the café, signaling to Ren to follow her. "Hey there, are both of you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for the assist, Miss Judgment." the bodyguard answered politely.

"U-um, yes…" the child answered weakly, her voice shuddered from instill fear.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. Onii – chan here already beat all the bad guys!"

"Re-really? They won't get up and attack again?"

"Yup," this time, Ren answered, who held his charming grin. He proceeded forward and ruffled the girl's hair. "And even if they will, you won't have anything to worry! I'll save you again, Jou - chan!"

"Thank you, Onii – cha—"

"Hey, watch out!"

The scream that came from the bodyguard in black wasn't as surprising as what they behold next. Alas, the boy actually forgot the very first man he was suspicious to, as he now got out from his hiding. And even if it was better to just run for it, he decided to give one last attack; a fire as big as a basketball.

"Quickly, take cover—"

"DIE!!"

Knowing that they couldn't evade this one, both Ren and the bodyguard jumped forward onto the attack, extending their hands to protect the females. With a powerful blast, both of them flung away, a vicious sound was heard when their body hit the wall, which slightly crumbled from the impact. Even Kuroko had gotten damage; the only person safe from that explosion was their attacker and the little girl.

"Noo!! Heelp!!"

Ren's eyes fluttered open despite the hideous wounds he had on his chest. The pain was unbearable and blinding. It somehow escalated, becoming more and more painful within time. Yet, he stood up once more, even though the dripping of his blood couldn't be worse than what it already was.

"Shut up, you damn girl!"

Even though his sight was blurred, he could still hear the loud slap given to the little girl, and it set his rage aflame. Gritting his teeth as hard as possible to hold the pain, he began running towards the door, where the thugs had just disappeared.

After slamming the door open, he glanced at every direction, and spotted his target. The thugs had taken the girl into a car. As the engine started and the car roared through the traffic, Ren searched the road, and found a fallen motorcycle just a few feet from his position, most likely property of one of the thugs inside.

Ignoring multiple shouts of worry around him, he walked to the motorcycle. The key was there; seeing it was still operable he quickly hopped onto it. Ignoring the blood that splattered on the vehicle, he started it up and pulled the gas. Engine loudly roared and the tires screeched on the pavement were his starting line, towards a ghastly race.

•••

"Shit!! How could he follow me up to here!!?"

The driver couldn't care less, for the biker on the side of his car was too furious of a rider to be ignored. Even if their motor engine was different, and his car should have overpowered the motorcycle, the fact was it didn't.

"Is he a reincarnation of Ghost Rider or something!!?"

The roaring of his enemy bike became more and more tremendous, and constant screeching against the cement implied his struggle to keep the rider behind, for the consequences of letting him on the same track could be worse than anything he had planned.

"How could he ride until now?!! That blood loss should have killed him ages ago!"

Really, he wasn't shouting or talking to anybody in particular, because the only passenger on the back seat was only a ten years old girl, who couldn't understand his rough speech, not that she listened from the first place. Of course, she _was _busy crying for help from her newfound 'brother'.

"Onii – chan!! Help!"

The biker glanced up at the call. After one gaze at the little girl, his anxiety aroused. This time, failure wasn't an option; he had to save her, no matter what happened to him. He must be able to protect her.

He increased pace by pulling the gas to the maximum, the bike's engine roared in protest, but obeyed its rider nonetheless. After one sharp turns, his bike was now on the same track with the abductor's car.

"Move from the window, Jou – chan!"

"Eh? U-un!"

With one powerful swoop, the raven destroyed the window with his right fist, which suddenly bleeding from the hard impact. The pain, absurdly, felt like his hand was got crushed by a huge roller. Strange as it was, the pain shouldn't be this severe, just what was wrong with his body!?

But his attention wasn't set at his own pain and suffering, but to the safety of the girl.

"Like hell I will let you do that!!!"

The car suddenly went left, far too suddenly for the boy to respond and it ended with a crash into his bike. The thing went screeching on the road before going down in such a way that it also brought three cars down with it. Three seconds later, an explosion was audible in the whole road.

"Ha ha ha!! Take that, you snotty brat!!"

"Onii – chan!! ONII – CHAN!!"

Feeling that her rescuer was no more; the girl broke into sad tears. But, much to the surprise of the now crying girl—and the kidnapper, on that matter—, a hand suddenly appeared on the broken window. Afterwards, a certain face with its charming grin also appeared on the sight.

"Jou – chan! Your hand!"

"O-okay!"

"What?!! How did you, you damn son of a—"

Before the thug finished his cursing, the certain memory-loss guy already assured the girl's safety by pulling her up into the car's roof, and jumped to the cement road. Giving one of his pretty-rare exhausted sighs, he gazed at the girl, questioning her.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, un!! I'm okay, Onii – chan!"

"Good…" he stood up and patted the girl on the back. "Now, please step aside. I need to finish this…"

"Eh…? What do you mean, Onii – chan?"

"I guess… that guy doesn't feel like giving up…"

Ren pushed the girl towards the pavement before walking forward, where a loud sound of car's brake was heard. Despite the dripping of blood from his chest, he stood in amazing style, and took out something from his pocket; a pair of black leather gloves. He bit on one of them as he wore the other, his bright blue eyes locked at the man in black who got out of his car; face welled with anger and fury.

"You… you dare to mess with my plan!"

"If that plan is the one to kidnap this girl, then I would be so happy to prevent it again and again."

"Why you…!!"

The boy smiled slightly, jumped to the right side and rolled in the ground to evade a full fledged fireball, which exploded a good blast in his previous position. He began to run in circle, sometimes stopped to refrain himself from getting blasted into dust. However, his stamina wasn't that much anymore, he had lost it from both blood loss and the struggle to get the little girl out of that car. He knew that to save both himself and the girl, he must finish this quickly, for his life was also on the line.

And for that, he would need a weapon. Lucky for him, an iron bar stuck out from garbage can just nearby. He took it with his unwounded hand, lifting it horizontally at his face level before lunging forward.

"Ugh, damn!" the thug grunted heavily, releasing his full charged blast. "Die!!"

Despite the deadly attack, the boy didn't waver. To respond, he simply did a somersault jump over the fireball, missing it just a few millimeters from his head, his hair smoking for the tip burned slightly. The exchange for such danger was a good payment nevertheless, as he slammed the iron onto the thug's skull, sending him unconscious for the goodness of all around him.

"Well then…" he said in a satisfied tone, flapping his hands to clean the dust. "Mission completed."

•••

"Where is my daughter!?"

"Please calm down, Sir…! We're still searching for her…!"

"Then why are you still can't found her!?"

"P-please calm down…!"

Kuroko sighed, the ruckus had started since half an hour ago, and yet it looked like it wouldn't stop anytime soon. Of course, she also worried about that little girl, and a certain young man, on that matter. The girl was probably abducted just to get some ransom, so it would likely she wasn't going to be harmed, however the young man was another case. There was a high percentage that his disappearance from the crime scene was to chase the girl, as many witnesses had declared. And since he held no meaning for the kidnapper, the probability of him getting killed was higher than the rooftop. Of course, it was considering the thug was able to kill him.

"Ren – san, please be okay…"

"H-hey, is that…!!"

The scream was unbelievably loud, as if something really bizarre was happening. The Judgment girl quickly looked, and was both surprised and worried when she saw her 'date', completely messy both at body and face.

His right hand was completely drenched in blood; the sticky liquid was dripping to the ground. A hideous singe was visible on his chest, flowing fresh blood and soaking his black shirt. His left hand, however, was clean from any blood as it towing a hand of a little girl in its grip. Despite his completely messed up condition, he was smiling nonetheless.

"YUNA!!"

"Father!"

The young man released his left grip, thus letting the girl to run and jumped into his father's embrace whose face looked completely relieved, knowing his little girl was now safe. He formed a smile, before walking towards them.

"Hey, old man, may I have a word?"

"Huh? Oh! You're the one who saved my daughter!? What could I do to repay you—"

"Now, now. That is of no concern to me; I did it out of my own will. More importantly…" he glowered at the middle aged man. "I think you need to reconsider your treatment towards Jou – chan over there."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Stationing many bodyguards like that isn't exactly wise. You've really showed to the world just how much of an Ojou – sama she is, thus attracting many criminal. Do you understand?"

"Eh? U-um, yes… I think…"

"Oh yeah, one more. Please spend more time with her…" he lowered his volume. "I bet you rarely passed your time with her, correct? Please do not continue to do so, she's lonely, you know…"

"Onii – chan, what are you talking about with Father?"

"It's nothing, Jou – chan," he shook his head, making a gesture with his hand to point that she shouldn't worry. "Please consider my advice, old man. She's too precious to be treated that way…"

Without waiting for answer, the boy walked away. Yet he could feel the pain increased in every second, threatening to split his consciousness.

"Ren – san!! Are you okay!?"

The pigtailed girl ran forward, her deep-pink eyes were full of anxiety. And yet, the boy's charming grin was all she needed to loosen up.

"Well, look at me. Is this what you would call okay?" he joked whilst smiling humorously, ignoring his injury.

"This is no laughing matter, Ren – san! Didn't I tell you not to be so reckless!?"

"I can't help it, she was crying for help…!" retorted the young man. "I couldn't just look away when a damsel is in distress, right?"

"That's true… but…!"

"Come on; give me a little break, will you? This day is very tiring just as it is…" he sighed heavily, his exhaustion finally caught up with him. "Ugh… ohok…!!"

He coughed up a handful of blood, before stumbling forward. As his body fell, the girl promptly caught him in her embrace.

"Ren – san!!" she exclaimed anxiously. "Help!! Medic!!"

"Hey now, don't give me a scared face like that…"

"Then what face should I put up!? You're practically dying, for crying out loud!!"

"Well, if it is for the price of saving that little girl, I guess it is a good deal nevertheless…" his voice had lowered into a whisper. "Well then, since I'm so dead tired, a quick nap wouldn't hurt…"

He stumbled forward, and fell to warm embrace of Kuroko, sighing in contentment. His consciousness was slowly fading, even so he still could hear the frantic screams of the girl who embraced her, calling for help and alike. Despite the painful feeling all over his body, he somehow… smiled. A sentence unconsciously passed through his brain.

"_Thank God, I don't have to experience the pain of loss again…"_

•

If you're being observant enough, you will know that there are two sentences that are exceptionally important here. Those sentences will be the very words of this story's theme. Please, search it to your liking, as I don't have the luxury to confess it.

The last, thank you for anyone reading this! I maybe not so much of an author, but I'm trying my best to get better! As always, give me any critic you want! Well then, see ya!


	6. Hold

Another chapter to add into this story, and I dedicated this to Liloni, Man in Black, and ryuusama's disciple, the only newest reviewers to the story! Man I owe you one, as your reviews were the only fuel I had to make this chapter, I'm really sorry it took so long! And guess what, I also have Touma and Mikoto on this chapter, just read it!

You must be getting tired with me, but please enjoy!

•

**First Encounter**

He didn't know where he was, but strangely, this place looked so familiar. The room, the table, the chair, the wooden wall, everything looked so accustomed to his eyes. And what was more surprising, was the fact that he was crying, or weeping like a little child, exactly. The pain on his right elbow was the cause, as it still dripped blood. But was he really someone who cried over such a light wound? And why was his body look so… petite?

"Ren, why are you crying, dear…?" a woman approached him, her face was obscured by shadow but she was obviously a woman, he just knew from her voice. "What's the matter…?"

"It hurts…*sob*"

"Hey, come on, kiddo…" another voice spoke, and this time, it was a man's voice. "It is just a wound, and just a light one, on that matter."

"I don't care, it hurts! And I don't like pain…!"

"You know, Ren. I'll tell you something…" the man spoke again, yet this time he added a petting to Ren's head, which was somewhat… pretty comforting. "We are men, we never submit to wounds, no matter how painful they are. Because as men, we must be able to endure any kind of suffering, unless you want to be called 'sissy'…"

"I don't want to be called sissy…! But I can't stand this pain, either…!"

"Well, let's just do this," the woman brought his hand up, and held it in her warm and firm grip. "Whenever you feel hurt, let's hold hand, okay…?"

"R-really…? Will you do it for me whenever I am hurt…?"

"Of course! And you know what, kiddo? I'll do it too."

"Eh he he…" when Ren felt two warm hands cradled his own, he couldn't help but to feel really happy. "Let's do this everyday!!"

"Really, you're such a spoiled kid…" the man sighed, and yet a smile was clearly visible as he curved his lips upward. "But altogether, so cute and sweet…"

"He he he, of course I am! I'm your son, after all!!"

•••

"Hah…!"

His eyes fluttered open, so sudden and instant he couldn't really register what just happened right away. The first thing he understood, was how dark the place he was in, and after inspecting it more carefully, he was convinced that, again, he was in a hospital room. He reached for the lamp on the bedside-table, and only after it turned on and shed some light into the room, did he finally felt some peaceful mind.

"What… was that…?" he asked in a hoarse and questioning voice. "Was it… real? Or was it just a dream?"

He observed his condition, a little surprised when he found that his body was moist of sweat. The hands shuddered, and his body's tremble seemed to not going to stop anytime soon. Having no means of canalizing this… feeling—he had no other way to describe it, as it was pretty obscure and peculiar even to himself—, he decided to get up from bed and walked away, meaning to open the window.

"Oh, so it's night already…"

Fresh air blew into his face, as always it had that soothing effect whenever he felt it. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, and starting to appease his own needs, his yearn for calmness and peace. However, the constant vibration of his hands didn't stop, and he began to wonder of that dream was the cause.

"Those… were so familiar…" he lifted his hands and eyed it carefully as if he could still feel the warmth he had felt in his dream. "So warm…"

A sudden urge to glance sideward won a first place in his head, and as he obeyed the impulse, the shine of a silvery object caught his eyes. Obviously, it was his locket, the one and only thing that always succeeded in tormenting him… even though he still remembered not the cause.

"Didn't I say… _son_…?" he whispered once again, his hands clenched hard. "Does that mean…?"

He gazed upward in agony, towards the shining moon far above the sky. He couldn't answer the question, and even if he could, was there any meaning if he wasn't able to remember… even their face? This lack of certainty had done nothing but grieved him.

"Hah…"

•••

"Ren-san!" a girlish voice exclaimed, it belonged to a person standing by the door. "You're finally awake!"

"Ah, greetings, Kuroko-san," he said reflexively, and finally realized just how wrong his sentence was when a pout appeared on the girl's mug. "A-ah, I mean good day! Yeah, that!"

"It seems you need to exercise your speech around me, I told you not to use that polite speech…!" she kind of shouted that out, as she approached the frightened young man. "Geez, after how I visited you everyday the whole week, you just have to do that to me, haven't you!?"

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to, it was blurted out accidentally," he joined his hands up front his face, bowing his head in apologetic manner. "Please, I beg your apology!"

"And here you are, making such a fuss over something so small," she chuckled slightly, earning a quizzical look from the black haired young man. "Really, do you think I get that mad just by something like this? You're too stupid, Ren-san…"

"Now who was being cruel here? I really thought you were mad, you know," he fixed his position so he was facing the girl. "But thanks anyway, I'm really glad you visited…"

"Of course, your condition is much or less kind of my fault too, you see," she said. "If only I was able to subdue that criminal faster, you wouldn't have been wounded like this…"

"Now, now, don't regret the past," he patted the girl's head, smiling warmly. "After all, I'm still alive, safe and sound. Which brings me to the question, how about that little girl?"

"She's okay, and after your little lecture to her father, it seems you also helped her out of loneliness…" she smiled as she wrapped his hand with her soft and smooth fingers. "Quite the truth, you were so cool back then…"

"E-eh, what do you mean?"

"Well, despite that hideous wound, you were still able to stop a car, save a girl, and even beat the last thug, who was a considerably strong esper…" amused by the reddened look on the boy's face, Kuroko continued her flattery. "Also your advice to the girl's father, were quite wise and effective. I must admit, you're really an admirable and quite fearless fellow, Ren-san."

"Kuroko-san…"

As she stared at the bright blue orbs, she somehow had caught a glimpse of sadness inside it. Yet it was so vague and hazy, meaning it was only her imagination, or the boy she faced was able to camouflage it too well. For someone as attentive as her, it would take such a guy to actually hide something from her, proving that this young man needed much more observation than usual if she wanted to know him better.

She soon distracted from her surveillance of him by something, and that was the fact that she started to lean forward toward the boy, and he did the same. It was done subconsciously, though, and yet she didn't feel like stopping this.

Because she wanted it.

"ONII–CHAN!!"

As quick as a snake's peck at its prey, their head retreated back to their original position. As the sound producer proceeded into the room, these two youngsters felt their face's heat had gone through the highest roof.

"Onii-chan, I heard you got better, so I decided to visit you!" came out the girl's childish raving, as the ten year old climbed onto the white bed. "I'm really glad you're okay!"

"W-why, thank you, Jou-chan. I feel grateful."

"E he he, Onii-chan~!"

"H-hey now…"

The girl leapt forward and hugged the boy, who involuntarily accepted it. The child clutched onto his hospital shirt, and giggled just like a little kid she was.

"Wow, Yuna-san, you really like Onii-chan, huh?" asked Kuroko, somehow there was jealousy visible in her eyes.

"Of course I am, in fact, I love him!" she exclaimed happily, and the grip became tighter, almost suffocating. "How can I not? He's too cool!"

"Hey, J-Jou-chan, y-you're killing me here!"

"Ah, sorry." she let loose of her grip, but still refused to let him go. "Hey, Onii-chan, you know what? As a token of gratitude for saving me, I'll be your bride!"

"He can't!" exclaimed Kuroko quickly, blushing profusely but a pout was definitely visible on her face. "A-ah, I mean, you can't, Yuna-san! You're just 10 years old; you still can't be his bride! You need at least 8 more years!"

"Oh, come on, I'm sure Onii-chan will wait for me, right Onii-chan?"

"Um, how can I say this…" Ren glanced back and forth between pleading look of the grade school student, and deadly stare of the middle school girl. He really needed to weight his words for the moment, for it might be his last. "Um, sure?"

"Yay, Onii-chan will be my groom!" she let out her jubilation, ignoring the pale face of the girl beside her. "Okay, it's time for my music lesson. See you again, my future husband!"

"S-see ya…"

After waving her off, Ren turned his head to the pigtailed girl, and it startled him. There was a sad look on her face, and a tear are obviously going to trickle from her eye.

"H-hey, Kuroko-san…"

"Shut up!" she shouted in anger, and started to stomp back into the door. "Ren-san, you dummy!"

"H-hey…!" Ren immediately got up from his bed and chased the girl, barely able to stop her from storming out of the room by grabbing her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, Kuroko-san!"

"I don't need your apology!" she struggled to escape from the man's grip, but failing futilely for the fact that he was too strong for her. She was about to give him her best punch, when surprisingly, he took her into his embrace. "…Eh…"

"Come on, Kuroko-san, I couldn't help it…! It might break her heart if I said so…!" he tried to reason, completely oblivious about how red Kuroko's face was now. "Besides, why are you so mad anyway…?"

"How can't I?" she whispered, and a sudden urge to hold him struck her. She threw one arms around him, hitting her other fist into the boy's sturdy chest. "You may be cool and strong, but sometimes, you're really just an idiot…"

"Ouch, that hurts…"

"But…" she trailed off, fixing her deep-pink eyes into the bright blue orbs. "You're _my_ idiot, aren't you…?"

And Ren just couldn't resist those brilliant eyes anymore, as he found himself again in their previous position. His face slowly moved forward, as the girl's also leaned to draw herself nearer. But just before they succeeded, a loud "Ahem!" was audible from the door's direction.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but Ren-san, your treatment has ended today. You're completely healed, and are free to go home," the nurse said in a monotone voice, yet a smirk on her face showed that she wasn't completely oblivious to the event that occurred in the room. "Oh, and before I leave. Please, carry on… whatever you were doing."

She left with her hands upon her mouth, trying her best not to laugh out loud, yet a stifled giggle still left her throat. It was totally an embarrassing moment, especially for the couple inside the room. After one glance at each other, they broke the hug and fell into a deeper shade of red.

"U-um, Ren-san, today I brought your change clothes!" she said in a nervous tone. "Um… ah… I-I'll wait outside…!"

"Ah, okay…"

He could only gaze at the girl's back when finally; he was left alone in the room. The boy sighed in exasperation, thinking that today he got various kinds of luck and misfortune alike.

"Always an intruder presents…" he complained in a silent voice as he began to unclothe. "Why can't they just leave us alone…?"

•••

"Hey, Kuroko-san, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"How did you get these clothes?"

"Hum? Oh… well…"

"So you did it…"

"I-I'm sorry!" she clasped her hands together. "I did nothing else in your room; I went there only to take your change clothes!"

"Hey, it's not that I'm angry. It's just…" Ren hesitated, but he still continued. "It's just… you know, kinda embarrassing…"

"W-well, let the past be past! Let's just get to the present, shall we?" asked Kuroko happily, obviously trying to change the mood. "Do you want to go home? Or rather, do other things first?"

"Hmm, I prefer the latter. How about we find something to eat?" Ren suggested, diving to the flow of conversation. "And let it be cakes or cookies, this time. I want to eat something sweet."

"Ah, then I know just the place!"

They got in a bus, and exchanged their thoughts every so often. Of course, mostly it was Ren asking question about the city, and Kuroko's answer to it, but at the very least, it was making the air lively. As they lost track of time, the bus seemed to be stopping in their destination.

"Um, may I ask again where are we going?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Of course I do!!" exclaimed Ren, glancing right and left. "As far as I can see, and I'm very sure my sight isn't failing me, there are only GIRLS around here! Are you really taking me somewhere safe!? At least for a guy!?"

"Of course it is. Well… maybe the 'only girls' part was not exactly wrong…"

"…I'm outta here."

"B-but, Ren-san…!"

"Hell no! I won't be caught dead in there!" said Ren, blushing profusely at his own words. "I bet you need to be _girls_ to get in! And excuse me, I'm a GUY! In every sense of words possible in this earth!"

"Oh, come on, Ren-san. It maybe full of girls, but you don't need to change into one to get in!" Kuroko said with an amused smile, completely ignored the young man's embarrassment. "And yet, you're with me. Come on, it won't look weird, I assure you."

"Gh… I don't know about this…"

"Or you want to refuse my offer?" she gave him the cold shoulder, feigning a sad voice. "Ren-san… you're cruel…"

And even if he knew it was a trap, he just had no choice but to fall into it. Sucks to be him.

"Okay, okay…! I give up, come on, and let's go!"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah! And even if I'm going to die the very second I enter it, I will still going in!" he said with determination, even though his face was sullen. "Damn, why can't I refuse your request?!"

"Eh he he…" she scooped his arm with hers, giggling happily, much to the young man's annoyance. "Then let us depart! To the School Garden!!"

"God, what sin have I done to deserve this?"

•••

"Ren-san! We're here, come on!"

"Okay, just wait a minute," Ren quickly brought himself to the very gleeful girl. "You know, Kuroko-san? Being active is good, but hyperactive is just annoying…"

"What? How come you say that?!" said Kuroko, her face was making a pout as she spoke. "Besides, isn't it cuter this way?"

"Well, I can't really deny that, but…"

A quick peck at his cheek proved to be too much for him, as he stopped abruptly in middle sentence.

"He he he, you're also cute whenever you're honest like that…!" she said again, proceeding into the store before the boy. "Come on, Ren-san, let's go in already!"

"Uh…" he growled, yet his heart filled with happiness. "Shirai Kuroko, I'm so gonna pay you back for that in one of these days…"

He followed the girl, reading the letters just in the upper side of the wooden door. It read 'Pasticceria Manicagni', and to his stupidity, he couldn't put his hand on it. Was it French? Or was it Italian? Gah, just making his head hurt. And since it sold sweets and cakes, it was obviously a confectionery. Yet it tickled his mind, was this the only confectionery throughout the city?

"Ren-san~! What took you so long…? Come on in!"

"Yaep!"

After coming inside, he finally acknowledged Kuroko's choice. It was the sweetest fragrance of cakes he had ever smelt, and as he glanced throughout the collection of delicacies, he actually wanted to taste every single one of them.

"Wow, I guess your suggestion isn't really that bad. In fact, it is fabulous!"

"Of course it is. Did you really doubt me that much?"

"Oh come on, a little doubt can't hurt that much, doesn't it? After all, you're practically dragging me into an all girls' location…"

They stared at each other, and smiled before going to the counter to order their respective cakes. However, just before the words left their mouth, a familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Oh, quit whining, stupid! You promised me!"

"Yes, I did! But you didn't say ANYTHING about going into this School Garden! For the sake of science in this world, it was an all girls place!"

"Yeah, and what's wrong with it!?"

"They've been giving me GLARES, you know?! And those weren't pleasant!"

"Oh, come on! You're a man! Just deal with it!"

"Hah, here I thought I could get some rest since this is Sunday, but it seems fate doesn't let me to do so…" the young man sighed in exasperation. "Such misfortune…"

"O-ONEE–SAMA!!" Kuroko exclaimed as she finally registered just who was arguing behind her. "A-and you…!"

"Oh, hiya, Kuroko. I don't know you're also—"

She stopped middle sentence as the junior disappeared from sight, and quickly appeared beside her. After snaking an arm around her waist, she was quickly teleported to the other side of the store with the Teleporter.

"Stay away from her, you damn brute! What are you trying to do with my Onee-sama!?"

"What the…! Ah, hey, who do you call a brute?!"

"You are, and not only brute, you're a delinquent, nasty, haughty, naughty, ugly, and the last, SPIKY!!" Kuroko hissed like an angry cat, as if she was confronting an arch enemy, or at least the boss of evil. "You shall lay your hand on my Onee-sama no longer! I shall send you to hell, right now if I must!"

"Wait! I was forced to be here, you know! It was her idea; I didn't have anything to do with this! And don't talk about me like I'm some kind of criminal!"

"Silence, you insolent monster! Shall you insult Onee-sama any more, your mouth shall rip apart by my very hands!" she changed stances into an offensive one, preparing to attack. "Feel my wrath!"

Just before she leapt to take the initiatives, a loud "Bugh!" was audible as a hand struck Kuroko's head, where a bump was visible instantly after. As she writhed in pain, a light-brown haired girl stepped forward, her fist still clenched.

"You stupid girl, just what did you make such a fuss about!?" the shout was full of fury and clearly, annoyance. And as the pigtailed girl glanced upward, a glare, so hot and intense it almost felt like a fire, was being thrust into her. "I was the one who brought him here!"

"What?! Onee-sama, you know you shouldn't associate yourself with such damned creature—"

"HEY! Watch your words!"

"—that should be caged or even jailed in deportation!"

"Kuroko, you—"

"Oi." all of the arguments or fight immediately ceased, as the bright blue eyed boy gave them 'the look'. "Are we going to order or what? 'Cause honestly, I'm so starving I could _eat _you guys…"

He emphasized the word 'eat', and it must have such a frightening force to be able to make the two Tokiwadai students and the spiky haired young man actually obeyed. And only after they sat on their respective seat—Ren was sitting between Kuroko and the other guy, clearly to evade any kind of hostile intention—did they finally talk again.

"Tell me, Onee-sama, why did you bring this brute with you?"

"Touma, explain."

"Wait! Why did I have to—?"

"Just do it."

"Hh, okay…" the man whose name was Touma Kamijou, grunted in exasperation, clearly unhappy at the order. "I was having a walk, and I accidentally jumped into her. Quite unfortunately, she dropped her bag which was full of cookies to the drain nearby. And since I promised to pay it back, today, she dragged me all the way from my apartment to here, an all girls place! Man, what a misfortune to start a day!"

"Hey, what do you mean misfortune?! You were going out with the third most powerful esper throughout the city!" complained Mikoto, completely bewildered at his blunt statement. "You should be proud, you know!"

"As far as I can see, you're only a middle school girl, with a bossy and arrogant attitude. And what's more, you're so demanding!"

"What?! Say that once more and I'll…!"

"You'll what? Electrocute me to death? You know that won't work on me…"

"I'LL STRANGLE YOU TO OBLIVION!!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough, no murder in a café…" said Ren, extending his hand to stop the Electromaster, as she already had one of her feet on the top of the table, ready to lunge forward. "And here is an advice, my spiky haired friend. Be friendlier towards a girl, you never know, they can actually kill you…"

"They can?"

"Oh yes, and you know what? The methods are actually pretty scary…" enjoyed by the fact that Touma was buying his jokes, Ren continued with his explanation. "They can strangle you all day long just because you say them ugly. They can slit your throat with a rusty knife just because you dumped them. They can _kiss _you throughout the night to suck all of your life force to make themselves young forever…"

"And a man like yourself are just stupid enough to believe all that lies…" Kuroko hissed from across the table. "Such a moron…"

"Oh come on, Kuroko-san, you completely ruined the fun. And after I did my best to sound so convincing…"

"What? That was a lie?"

"Well, duh. What do you think women are? Demons? Assassins?"

"Not exactly. But you know, if stares can kill…" Touma pointed at Mikoto who narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Her glares would have killed me a hundred times by now…"

A crispy laughter came out of the two men, with a mocking smile on the pigtailed girl, and a blush and a pout on the Electromaster's face. The air of tension suddenly went down, as they jumped into a lively and warm conversation, asking many things about each other.

"I see, so you two started your relationship with rivalry?"

"Nah, it more like a one sided rivalry. After all, she was the one who always chased me around, saying "Fight me!" all the time!"

"H-hey, I couldn't help it! You were the one who always run away!"

"Because you were so stubborn, and even if you lost every match, you still wouldn't give up."

"W-who said I lost every match?!"

"Yeah, just count the times I have to fake my defeat, and you still wouldn't have it. You would chase me the whole night, electrocuting me all the way. Damn, that was hell," said Touma in mock, clearly prying what had been happening between them. "Also, you can try counting just how many times I had to hold my punch, because you almost cried over it."

"WHAT!? Y-you hit Onee-sama? How dare you!"

"I said, I _held _my punch, didn't I?" the boy of misfortune retorted quickly.

"It's not true, right Onee-sama? How can the third strongest of the Academy City, loses to a man like this?"

Her question was left unanswered, as the obvious crept on Mikoto's cheeks proved just how wrong Kuroko's thought was. And she stared disbelievingly, back and forth at her Onee-sama and the so called brute.

"What? That was true?"

"W-why else did you think I always chased him for a rematch!?" Mikoto tried to reason, still with the flushed face. "B-but, he never hit me also meaning I have never been beaten!"

"Onee-sama, you're just being stubborn…" Kuroko sighed. "Man, I can't believe this…"

"There, there, Kuroko-san. We should never make a fuss over something so small," said Ren calmingly, as he stared at the continuation of the two loud arguments. Suddenly a ring was audible in his ears. "Hm, what is that sound?"

"Oh, it's my phone." Kuroko reached into her skirt pocket, and took out a small sized phone. "Yes, this is Shirai… hm… ehm… okay."

"What is it, Kuroko?" asked Mikoto, in a middle of pinching Touma cheek.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but please take care without me. I got a work to do."

"Is it Judgment work again? Oh come on, you still have yet to get our cakes!"

"But it is a job, and a duty. I must never abandon it."

"Alright, we understand, Kuroko-san. Take care."

They stared at her departure, until she reached the door and took off.

"You know, I always wondered. Is the Judgment job so… busy?"

"Well, Ren-san. You are new to this city so I doubt you know about it. But somehow, this city's security is really loose you know, that's why we always have those goons every now and then…"

"Yeah, I can see that…"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You just got out of hospital today, didn't you?"

"Hm? Yeah, that's right…"

"Heh? Hospital? What did you do?"

"Not 'what did you do', you fool of a man. More like, what happened?"

"Ahh, you know, some abduction attempt. Somehow, I find myself in the middle of it…" Ren sighed. "I just couldn't ignore the scream for help from a little girl, right?"

"You were wounded, right?"

"Why do you want to know that, anyway?"

But the glimmers of their eyes were too much, and Ren found himself giving in.

"Okay, okay. I suffered a direct hit at my chest, a full charged fireball from an at least Level 4 esper. That's all."

"What? 'That's all'? How can you say it as if it was nothing?" Mikoto's eyes widened in astonishment, and Touma was left agape. "I heard, after getting that wound, you still managed to ride a motorcycle and caught up with the car. Saving the girl, and lastly, beaten the kidnapper!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's quite the summary. Hey come on, can't we just talk about it another time? Our cakes have arrived, so why don't we eat?"

"Ah, I need to go to the restroom first…" Mikoto stood up, then left the two man alone.

"Ahh, finally, something to relieve me from all this misfortune…"

"Really? Is going with such a cute girl a misfortune?"

"Well, you know, her face maybe cute, but her behavior isn't exactly I would say cute…" Touma let out his usual sigh. "She might be an Ojou-sama, but her attitude just like a rebel. She never respected me, who is clearly her elder. What would you call cute from such atrocious girl?"

"… So that's what you think about me…?"

"Eh…?"

Much to Touma's surprise, the light-brown haired girl already stood next to him. And even if he was expecting a punch to come along, nothing came through. But a tear, seeped out of the girl's eye.

"U-um, why are you—"

"TOUMA, YOU IDIOT!!"

"Wha?! H-hey, Mikoto!"

The girl stormed out the store, followed by a certain young man. But his chase was a little too late, as when he got out of the confectionery; the girl was already out of reach and sight.

"You hurt her."

"Eh?! Ren, what do you—"

"You hurt her feeling, is that so hard to understand?" said the other black haired guy, three plastic bags were visible on his hand.

"B-but… I…"

"Oh yeah, take this." he took two of his bags and thrust it into Touma's hand. "Now go."

"Wait, what do you mean 'go'?"

"Find her, and then apologize. What else?"

"E-eh, but…"

"I'll tell you this, my friend," Ren patted his back. "Men always have big heart, and we always apologize when we are guilty. And you obviously are, in this case."

"But you know… I don't really know how…"

"Does it really matter? Just apologize, with whatever means comfortable for you. But be sure to let her know that you're sorry." Ren continued his encouragement. "So now, chase her. You must not let her heart be scarred."

"Okay… I understand…"

As he waved Touma off, a smile was curving on his lips.

•••

"Damn Touma, always pissing me off…" she grunted heavily, her face was visibly showing how irritated and angry she was. "If he hated me that much, why didn't he tell me from the very beginning?!"

She took a stone and threw it to the river in front of her. A faint sound of something hit the water was audible, but she wasn't satisfied yet.

"Idiot. Idiot! IDIOT!!"

With every word, she threw a stone, becoming stronger and stronger in every attempt.

"If he just told me from long ago, I wouldn't develop a feeling like this!" it was faint and subtle, but if anyone was observant enough, they would know that she was sobbing instead of screaming. For it was clearly visible that her eyes were watery.

At the fourth attempt, she found not a stone, but a coin. Her intention with the thing was clear, as she formed her usual stance before doing it. The Railgun.

She was expecting a loud sound of burst or blast sound when the Railgun hit the river. But somehow, no matter how long she waited, the expected sound never came in. Confused, she opened her eyes, just to find that a certain spiky haired guy was standing just a few feet on her front, his right hand stretched out and it was clenched tightly.

"You know, being mad with me doesn't mean you can destroy environment," he said with a soft smile, and a blush crawled on the girl's cheeks. He unclenched his right hand, and a coin fell from it. "Biribiri, you're so ignorant sometimes."

"I have said so many times, stop calling me Biribiri!!" she exclaimed angrily. "And why are you here, anyway?! You hate me, right?!"

"Now hold it right there. Where did you get that idea?"

"Huh? W-well, wasn't it obvious enough, from all you have said back there in the café?"

"What was obvious? I only said that despite your status as a rich Ojou-sama, you really aren't acting like one."

"Well, I'm sorry for being so civilized than most of the rich girls!"

"Yeah, and actually, I like that side of yours."

"Wha?"

The girl was dumbfounded. And seeing her expression, the young man chuckled as he approached her petrified form.

"And also, there's the problem of your stubbornness…"

"Y-yeah, and what's with that?"

"You know, since that feature can get you into many troubles…" Touma stopped only when their distance was less than half a meter. "I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

"E-eh…?"

"That's why I can't have you being mad with me," he put his hands gently on Mikoto's shoulder, his gaze was ever-so-pointed at her brown orbs. "I'm sorry, Mikoto. I really am."

Her face already blushed from their shortened distance, and as he dropped his warm gaze, she couldn't help but to fell into a darker shade of red as she looked away, trying to not making any eye contact.

"Y-you idiot…"

"Is that a yes?"

"I-idiot!"

"Then I take that as a yes."

"IDIOT!"

She was now hitting him in the chest with her fists, but he didn't mind so much. After all, he finally got her apology, and was there a more important matter than that? That was why, even if his chest was starting to get hurt, he just chuckled, and it eventually grew into laughter, together with the girl in his arms.

"As an apology, you must get me an ice cream! A jumbo one!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, but smiled as he took her hand in his firm grip. "Come on, let's go."

"Yay!"

Unknown to them, a certain bright blue eyes were watching them as observantly as an eagle, the lips just a few centimeters below those eyes was forming an upward curve. He was leaning on a nearby building, taking his time to see how things unfolded. And yet, he was satisfied at the result, now that they had reconciled, he had nothing else to do here. He began to walk to the opposite direction of the couple, towards the bridge that crossed the river.

"Ren-san~!" a girlish voice called for him from behind, as a girl was seen running up to him. "Finally I found you!"

"Ah, Kuroko-san. Are you done with the job?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry we didn't get to eat the cakes together…"

"Says who?" asked the young man as he lifted the plastic bag in his right hand, revealing a circular shaped and colorful box. Just inside, she found a heart shaped strawberry cake. "Come on, let's find a park and eat this."

"Yes!"

And when the girl reached for his right hand, he outmaneuvered her by quickly held hers first. She was blushing, but smiling cutely nonetheless. And the young man had a thought passed his mind.

"_Can today just get any better?"_

•

Oh well, I know my fics aren't that interesting, but is it really bad that no one want to give me review? After all, the critics or even flames are the fuel so I can keep my enthusiasm and zestful spirit to write the next chapter! Because, you know, being ignored can make anyone lost that enthusiasm! So please, I beg you, please don't ignore me!

Well then, see ya!


	7. Sleep

Thank you for anyone who read my work here, and I dedicated this chapter solely to Man in Black and Akurelus, thank you for your reviews! Also, I have special thanks for charles ho, who provided me with some useful info! Thank you man, I really appreciate your helps to me! But of course, this story is free to read for anyone who interested! For this chapter, I have Index and Misaka Imouto (or Misaka #10032) on the stage, just you see!

Okay, enough of my babbling, so please enjoy!

•

**Staying Overnight**

His body felt somewhat light, as if all his weight had disappeared and the gravity held no significance to his body anymore. It felt like he was floating in the endless gust of wind, swinging infinitely in an empty space.

"H-huh…?"

He tried to move, and even if he succeeded, something felt wrong. He couldn't sense anything, not a wind, heat, cold, anything. There was no presence to feel, and as he opened his eyelids, no signs of object could be seen. Even worse, it seemed he doesn't need to breathe, see, hear, sniff… or even feel, for there was nothing. Nothing… but him.

"Wha…?" he asked, but eventually realized that this place was nothing unfamiliar to him. "This… again…?"

True, he had seen this landscape many times. This place was dark and infinite, there was no wall, no door, no exit… simply nothing. As if made by a black substance, or perhaps this was the true inside of black hole many scientists argued over for so many years.

He had been seeing this, for seven days by now.

Every night, not long after he went into slumber, cradled by his warm blanket, he was sent here. It was absolutely frightening at first, as he kept searching the way out. But eventually, he became accustomed to it and gave up finding an exit for he knew that there wasn't any. Then again, he couldn't help but to ask, why? For what reason he was in here, if there was nothing to see?

Yet, this time God would prove that He sent him here for a reason.

Suddenly, a very bright light appeared somewhere high, and a shine resembled spotlight suddenly lit. It came straight down to an area less than 30 meters from where Ren was standing, and there was a figure there, a small one. The more he observed, the more identical that figure resembled a human, and considering his small body, it looked like he was only a child… a boy.

It confused Ren, but that child took a kneeling position, with hands slightly lifted and palm facing his face. That face was obscured by the shadow of the spotlight, but the older guy could clearly see that his hair was black, his body fashioned in a white T-shirt. And the sound he was hearing, it was sobs… painful and sad sobs.

"H-hey, you okay, kid?"

Ren quickly approached the boy without any hesitation, and the view he would see next will never vanish from his memory, etched eternally to his brain. The boy gazed upward, and Ren's step was taken aback, that face was the same with his, only in a younger version.

"Wh-wha…?!"

"…" the boy didn't let any word escapes his mouth, but he was certainly sobbing. The tears streamed vertically across his cheeks, trickling below at the chin. The bright blue orbs were clouded, their colors began to change into gray blue.

"…Why…?"

After the silence being kept for some time, finally a word was being uttered by the boy's trembling lips.

"Why…?"

"What do you…" the memory loss guy gulped, but his throat felt like choked by an invisible hand, threatening to suffocate him. "What do you mean by why…?"

"W-why…?!" the child proceeded to cry, his small shoulder violently shaking and his voice became hoarse. "WHY…?!"

Ren's eyes widened in fear, as something began to emerge from nothing on the boy's hand. The color was red, and it was sticky liquid, a substance known to the wide world with the name: blood. Ren once again stepped back, as the red fluid began to drench the small hands, dripping its color to the darkness below. The young boy once again cocked his head, and to Ren's grief…

His eyes were crying blood.

"Why won't they hold my hands anymore…?!"

•••

"GUAH!!"

A boy woke up sweating inside his futon, kicking his blanket away so hard it flew across the air and hit the wall. The sweats covered and drenched his entire body, his hands were clutching his pajamas before harshly ripping it off so the wetness would go away. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the gasping, as if the air had been lacking in oxygen even though he was desperate for it.

Picking himself up, he walked up clumsily towards the kitchen, crashing wall at least 3 times in the process. He reached up for the sink, and turned it 360 degrees so water came streaming at full force. Even though he had troubles breathing, he still opened his jaw widely and swallowed the water, drinking so gluttonously like someone who got lost in Sahara. After what seemed to be 17 seconds, he put his head under the faucet, letting the coldness of the liquid to fell all over his dark hairs and scalp.

"What the hell…?!" he sounded almost angry, but there was confusion and sadness mixed within. "Why…?!"

He lifted his head, and raised both of his hands. Fear swelled up again inside, and it drove him almost crazy. Before long, he found himself washing his hands, as if it still soaked with the same liquid in his dream.

"Why, God?! Why blood?!"

Yet no matter how many times he washed it, no matter how hard he scrubbed it, the feeling was still there. It wouldn't go away, as if etched… carved to his skin and muscles. Eventually the raven gave up, and began to skid his back on the most nearby wall.

"Why…?" the voice was silent and broken, whispering volumes of sadness which the embodiment of his feeling. "Why must it be blood…?"

He snuggled to the cold wall, hugging his knees and began sobbing, perfectly matching a weeping little child. A child who lost everything, or a child who was left with nothing. Not love, not affection, not everything. No place to go home … and no person to be reunited.

He was alone.

•••

He ended up crying till morning came, for he was too scared and too sorrowful to go back to sleep. If only there wasn't the fear of his sadness will break himself eventually, he would have stayed there all day.

He didn't want the sadness to swallow him whole, which was why he headed to the bathroom, intending to let cold bath to brush it off from him. After all being said were done, he opened the window and let the morning sunshine to barge into the room. Though the depressing feeling still lingered in his chest, Ren prepared himself for another day, not wanting to fall deeper into the abyss.

He had found out almost all necessary information to ease living in the city, yet he still wanted to explore it more just to familiarize himself with the road so he wouldn't get lost again next time. Also, from today he had a new plan to find an educational institution for himself. After all, he was 16 years old, and this was Academy City. If he wanted to mix with society, surely he needed to find himself a school. For this cause, now he held a small book in his hands, with many notes regarding schools, like the building's condition, location of the school, curriculum and teachers' consideration, and many more.

"Huh… I guess that will be enough for now…" he said while staring at his little notebook, where at least 24 pages had been filled with detailed notes and information. "I guess I should find a place to rest and take it easy…"

When he found himself a bench in a particularly peaceful park, he began pondering for his dream once more. He was through with it now, yet he still wasn't confident enough about his feeling. He couldn't be sure whether he will be able to resist the urge or pain that dream caused him, if by some chances, he saw it again tonight.

"Kitty, are you okay? Asks Misaka as she stares upward with worry."

The funny speech had his head turned aside, where a young woman stood under a tall tree, pointing her sight upward to the heaps of leaves. He somehow recognized the girl, and after some time observing her, he was finally convinced of who she was.

"Good day, Misaka-san!" he greeted her after closing their distance to only 4 meters. "What are thou doing here?"

The girl turned around to face him, and that instance Ren became unsure of his own recognition. This girl certainly resembled the girl he knew, yet something seemed off. As he looked better, he knew that instead of reddish-brown orbs, this girl had gray ones. Her blank expression and almost emotionless face wasn't exactly the same with the one he saw everytime he met her, and a set of weird but sophisticated looking goggles on her forehead added more confusion to the black haired boy.

He stared more observantly, yet he somehow found that this girl had almost the same height, and body figures like the girl of his acquaintances. No… something else was different. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you know Misaka? Asks Misaka as she tilts her head sideway in confusion."

"Um… now that you ask, I'm not pretty sure…" he squinted his eyes. "Aren't you Misaka?"

"Yes, I am Misaka, says Misaka with certainty." she replied in a monotonous voice. "To be precise, I am Misaka #10032, says Misaka as she explains her series' number."

"What the…? Series' number?" Ren tilted his head in confusion and slight suspicious. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I am serious."

"Well, now I can certainly say that you are different from the Misaka-san I know," Ren straightened his back, and put his hand on his chin to indicate his deep thinking. "I am sorry for misspoke of mine, but if I may ask, what is Misaka Mikoto to you?"

"She is my sister, or to say, the original version."

"Ha? Original?"

"Yes, I am her clone, the 10032nd clone, to be exact, explains Misaka to the stranger."

"Oh, yes, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" he bonked his head in apology. "My name is Ren Ookami, and I am an acquaintance of your sister, or… your original…"

"You seem to doubt me, says Misaka as she pouts in annoyance."

"Ah, no…! Um, well, yes…" he stuttered, not being able to lie. "Because, you know, series' number, original, _clones_… such things. Even though this city is certainly advanced in technology, I can't help but to think it's a little weird…"

"If you are not common to it, I presume you are new to this city? Asks Misaka as she gains interest."

"Hahaha, that's true. I have been in this city just for a month at most," Ren finally relaxed himself. "May I question what are you doing here?"

"Ah yes, about that…"

Before she finished her words, a meow coming from the top of the tree suddenly caught Ren's attention. A small figure of a female white cat fastened her claw to the branch she was holding on to. Ren's eyes widened in anxiety, as he once again faced the girl.

"I am trying to save her when you came to talk with me, says Misaka while feeling worried for the cat."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" exclaimed Ren, taking a stance. "Guh, she almost falls!"

He jumped and gave his firmest grip on the tree's trunk. After he found a stirrup, he quickly stepped and somersaulted onto the lowest branch. Extending his hands, he once again leapt upward and caught another bough, clutching it strongly to keep himself from falling.

He began swinging like a monkey, first swing he reached 40 degrees. Second swing, he managed to get it into 180 degrees. And at the last swing, he was fully rotating on the branch like some gymnastic athlete, and after one loud "Hmph!!" he took off into the air.

Quite fortunately, the cat fell at the same time with his jump, earning him a perfect yet dangerous chance to save the white animal. The girl below them gasped, for the man actually could not find another branch to hold, not that he could do it for his hands are now occupied by the cat. In an attempt to keep it safe, Ren turned his body around so he was on the bottom, even though they fell from exactly 4 meters high. So dangerous, indeed.

A loud crash with cement ground echoed throughout the empty park, and the very next second the girl with goggles was already kneeling beside the boy who got the cat sitting on the top of his abdomen.

"Are you okay? Asks Misaka frantically."

"Guh, uhuk… ohog…!" Ren coughed heavily, feeling a need for oxygen as he gasped for air intensely. "Yeah…! You can… say that…"

"Your voice didn't indicate that you're okay! Argues Misaka as she proceeds to check your condition."

"I am just fine…!" he once again assured her, now taking himself up to sit. "More importantly, the cat…! What about the cat…!?"

Only after he found that the cat was sitting lazily upon his stomach, was he finally calmed down. He put his right fingers around the cat body and lifted her, handing her over to the girl in front of him. Finally, that emotionless face changed, as a glimpse of smile appeared and a look of relief fell upon it.

"Thank you, says Misaka with gratitude for you."

"Not needed, after all, it is my desire to help the cat."

"Should Misaka pay you back?" she asked with a soft voice, clearly different from her usually monotonous voice. And to Ren's confusion, she put her hands on her clothes. "Since I don't have any money, maybe I should pay you with my body, says Misaka as she begins to unclothe."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!! Hold it right there, young lady!" exclaimed Ren worriedly as he grabbed her hands and put it away from unbuttoning her shirt. "Who said anything about payment?! I don't need one!"

"But…"

"I said no, and if you insist on paying me, then you hurt my feeling, says Ren with finality in his tone of voice."

"Don't imitate my style of speech!"

"He he he, now who is angry?" he chuckled in amusement. Even if the most vivid expression he had seen from the girl was none other than anger or annoyance, he certainly felt that it was okay nonetheless, after all, it was genuine.

He lifted his hands and petted the girl's head, and before she was able to mutter anything, he picked himself up and began cleaning away his clothes from dust and alike while the girl could only stared as if in awe.

"I still have things to do, so if you'll excuse me…" he turned around and began strolling away.

"W-wait, Ren…! Exclaims Misaka as she tries to stop you from going away."

"Wow, even though it is the first time, you called my name so lovingly," he teased the girl, and seeing her blushing was the proof that he succeeded in doing it. "What could possibly it be, my young maiden?"

"U-um, do you mind if I go with you? Asks Misaka with plea in her voice."

"For what reason, if I may humbly ask?" said Ren with questioning look, quite sure that he already said that no payment or reciprocation was needed.

"Um, I just thought that maybe you like some company, says Misaka as she fears that she will be rejected."

"What? There is no reason to reject you…!" Ren tried to assure the girl, finishing it by putting his hands gently upon her shoulder. "And if you really are willing, then why not?"

"Thanks! Yells Misaka as she giggles with joy!"

So they walked together, now taking their time to explore the shops district. All the while, Misaka was having the cat in her arms, hugging it so lovingly as if she was the mains. Seeing this, Ren couldn't help but to feel happy. After all, a joyful face was what he wanted to see most from this emotionless girl.

Yet to the raven's disappointment, as the time went on, this Misaka seemed to return to her monotonous speech. Even though it might be normal for her, to Ren, it was cuter to have her expressing her feelings openly. But since it wasn't his decision, he could only sigh in exasperation.

"Hey, Misaka, do you mind if we find something to eat?"

"No I certainly don't, says Misaka to express her permit."

"Well then, how about—" he stopped mid-sentence, as a new (and so far, weirdest) view came to his sight. "What the…?"

There was a girl, no, a nun to be exactly, squatted in the front of a ramen stand. Dressed in a light-white garb with golden decoration all over its brim, the girl with long purple hairs stared almost blankly to the store, comical tears were streaming on her cute face and she was obviously drooling to the nice smell she constantly sniffed.

Ren approached her with certain worry filled his bright blue orbs, and as if sensing he was coming, the young nun turned her head towards him with a remarkably fast move. The sixteen years old boy was quite surprised when he found that the sparkling emerald eyes were staring at him intently, as if trying desperately to express her wish. Not that he needed it though, for the growl of her stomach that came the very next second could prettily make him understand the dire situation.

"Um…" Ren started, but before he even muttered more word, he was already pinned down to the ground with the nun's face not even half a meter from his own.

"You're going to feed me?! Will you, will you?!"

"**Wow, and I didn't even say anything yet," **the boy smiled understandingly, picking himself up and patted the girl head. "You're quite a mind-reader, aren't you? Well, that's not important, let me treat you…"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Can I come along too? Asks Misaka worryingly as she thinks that she may be left behind."

"Who says you can't?" asked Ren, as his body quickly disappeared to the place, leaving only his head. "Come on, let's go in!"

•••

"Um, Mister, if I may ask, do you _really_ have the money?"

"Of course I do, but thank you for worrying," answered the young man with a weak smile, checking his black leather wallet. "Even though it will surely dry all of my _precious_ wealth, I assure you I got the money to pay off this blasphemy…"

He glanced sideward, to the mountain of big bowl made by his newest acquaintance. By the time he and Misaka finished their first bowl, for the nun it was the 19th. And as if having no consideration whatsoever towards the one who treated her, she just kept having the ramen coming. While Misaka almost had her jaw fell to the table, the young boy who sat besides her just shrugging his shoulder and smiled in chagrin while thinking on his head.

"**Well, well, well, who would have thought that I picked to treat a black hole?"** he mentally slapped himself on the forehead, but somehow not very unhappy of the situation. **"Nah, not that I can't pay though, so I guess it's alright…"**

"Fuh, I'm stuffed!" the nun finally finished, after _devouring _her 22nd bowl. "Thank you for the meal!"

"Ah, you're welcome…" said Ren, once again checking his wallet and sighing in relief after finding that his current money was sufficient. "Though I do have to say, this is quite a predicament…"

"What kind of stomach do you have to be able to eat this much? Asks Misaka with curiosity hidden in her voice."

"What in the world do you mean? Of course I have a normal one…"

"No, even from the strangest or craziest point of view, this is nothing like normal…" he once again glanced at the heap of bowls which height was almost twice of the young man's if he was standing. "What kind of world did you grow in? Powerpuffs Girls' universe?"

"No, I do not!"

"Whew, after seeing supernatural powers, sophisticated technologies, and even advanced science like cloning, I just have to ask something," Ren gazed quizzically at the girl with goggles beside him as if asking with his eyes. "Is there also an attempt to make a human-shaped monster in this city?"

"You two are making fun of me, aren't you?!" exclaimed the nun in anger, face blushed in both fury and embarrassment.

"Hahaha, relax, we're just joking…" Ren laughed out loud, his hand placed on his stomach to hold the pain from the laughter and the other one was upon his mouth to muffle the sound he was making. "And by the way, if I may, could I ask you of your name?"

"The name's Index!" she exclaimed happily, lifting her right hand towards the ceiling and smiling like a little girl. "And I am a magician!"

"…" there was a moment of silence between the nun and the young man. "…Come again?"

"I said… I AM a magician!"

"Um, let me check for a moment…" he changed his seat to be next of the girl. After putting one palm at the girl's forehead, he proceeded to feel his own. "Hm, no temperature abnormalities. Did you hit your head or something?"

"What is with that attitude?! Do you not believe me?!"

"Well, you know, even espers are hard to believe," Ren put his hand on his chin and began his pondering. "And you're telling me that magic also exist? Man, that's a dreamer for ya…"

"I'm not dreaming! And I'm not lying!"

"Ookay…" the young man chuckled at the funny statement, as he shifted his attention to the other girl present. "So, what do you think?"

"I think she's telling the truth, Ren, says Misaka without doubt."

"Wha…?" Ren was dumbfounded, couldn't really register what had just been said. "Y-you mean, she was telling me the brightest truth? The real deal?"

"Yes, she certainly was, states Misaka again as she looks at you with slight confusion."

The raven haired once again stared at the young, purple haired and pouting nun. His stare was so intent as if trying to find some magic swirling or actually shining from her body, yet he could only find nothing.

"Sorry to doubt you, but really, I can't be sure without seeing the proof…"

"E-eh? B-but…" the young girl with soft white garment stuttered. "But I can't use it now…"

"Go figures."

"B-but I can show you!" she quickly exclaimed while standing up from her seat. "I only need something to endanger me, then maybe it will activate the Johann's Pen mode!"

"H-hey—"

Before Ren was even able to finish his sentence, the girl already ran outta the store and disappeared from sight. After paying in quite a rush (quite a bill he had to pay), he and Misaka quickly escaped from the stand, searching around the area with haste. Yet after one minute searching, they couldn't find the girl.

"Damn, where did she go?!" the young man asked worriedly. "And what did she mean by endangering herself?!"

"By my observation, it means she will try to find something that causes danger to her, says Misaka as she confesses her product of thinking to Ren."

"What?! Does that mean—" but he stopped midway, as a chill went down his spine and his heart began to throb, the sign of adrenaline streaming inside his veins. His instinct was giving him a warning. "God, not now…"

"No, NO, NOT NOW!! Not that girl!!"

To Misaka's surprise, the young man quickly bolted at an amazing speed, she was almost unable to see when exactly did he began to run as the young man already took quite a distance with her. And even if she tried to give chase, the fastness he was showing quickly made him unable to be seen anymore.

He ran with desperate mind, not even thinking of his quickly strained muscles and the so fast heartbeat his chest was making. He didn't even know where he was going, as he could only trust his instinct to guide him, and it obviously didn't fail him. As he turned in the next intersection, standing 30 meters in front of him was the young nun, still running it seemed.

"INDEX!!" he roared loudly, as his voice reverberated in the road and reached the girl's ear.

"Ah, hey Ren!" she waved her hand at the exhausted Ren who still struggling to catch his breath. "Just wait, I'll show you that I can use magic!"

"NO!" he screamed at the top of his voice again, but the girl heeded not his words as she began running forward again… to the crowded traffic. "No, Index!! Don't go that way!!"

A burst of wind and a blast of dust implied the mad dash Ren was making. Sprinting in an almost bullet speed, his speed was getting faster and faster into an almost inhuman quickness. In fact, no human could afford being that fast. His move even created a powerful wind that blew all leaves on the ground, leaving all of them dancing in mid-air.

TIIN!!

He was on time, as he pulled the girl backward before she could make anything that would surely look like a suicide attempts. However, his speed didn't allow him to make such brake effort, and he stumbled forward, replacing Index's place in the road.

"Guh!"

Suddenly, everything went slow. As if the time's motion were being halted by God, Ren could surely feel everything in the world of Matrix. He put one of his hands in the cement road to support his fall, and it was strangely strong enough to put all his body weight as he stood in an inversed version, hands below and feet above. Before the car was able to 'kiss' him, he quickly jumped with merely his hands' strength, enough to avert him from the hard crash but not to entirely skin him out of danger.

His head and a small part or his right side hit the top of the car, rolling almost violently and thrown away back to the road. However, as the collision wasn't so hard, Ren still had his consciousness as he began to maneuver. Rotating four times in mid-air, he landed almost gracefully like an ice-skate's star athlete, crouching with his one knee on the asphalt road.

"R-R-Ren!!" two voices stammered, he could certainly guess that those were the voice of Misaka and Index.

"Whoa~, my head's spinning…" Ren stood up but still tottered in his trail. "Ow…"

"Ren, are you okay?! Asks Misaka with utmost anxiety!"

"H-hey, are you alright?!"

"Um, do I look like alright to you…?" said Ren as he clutched his head, but failing miserably to stay straight as he fell on his butt again. "Damn, I thought I was gonna be crushed into space dusts…"

"Wow…" muttered Index, staring in admiration at the young man. "You got more lives than a Buddhist cat…"

•••

"I'm so sorry…"

"Nah, there is no need for that, really…" stated Ren as he rested his head on the bench, sighing in contentment. "I just want you to remember this, don't. Ever. Do that. Again."

"O-okay…" the girl who sat beside him nodded obediently. "I will never conduct such act anymore…"

"Magnificent, and so just you know… I believe you."

"Eh, really?!"

"Yeah, _really_." Ren reassured her, but then continued in his mind. **"Considering that you would commit a suicide attempt if I said otherwise…"**

"Are you really okay? Asks Misaka again to convince herself."

"Yeah, I don't think that collision was hard enough to give me any major problem aside from simple headache…"

After that reassurance, a slight yet sudden sound thunder rumbled throughout the sky, as the white clouds were beginning to change color into gray, and the surrounding became darkened.

"Ah~, it's like rain is inevitable…"

"Then maybe I should go home…!" exclaimed the white clothed nun. "After all, it is almost late!"

"Need me to take you home?"

"Nah, my home isn't that far from here! I think I'll certainly be fine by myself!"

"Okay, but be careful!"

"He eh, see ya, Ren! See ya, Misaka!"

They waved him farewell, before Ren shifted all of his attention the gray eyed girl. She was still holding onto the white cat, as it purred in her arms. He smiled gently, and began picking himself up.

"Well then, should we be on our way home too?"

"Ah, regarding that, may I ask where you live? Questions Misaka as she also picks herself up."

"Hmm, I got the address just here…" he reached for his pocket, taking his dorm room's key where an address also embedded. But when he put that hands upwards, suddenly his vision split in two images and his body balance began to sway. "…Eh…?"

The key made a clattering sound as it fell on the cement floor of the park, where Ren also lay flat on his side. His body began to spin like crazy, the image began to blur in his sight, signaling that his consciousness was fading.

Before any scream was successfully being made by the girl, everything was already pitch-black.

•••

The faint sounds of birds' chirping got him awake, yet he still didn't open his eyes. He felt somewhat warm, and somehow the warmth felt so much more intense that what he had felt usually, as if he was being cradled by someone. Opening his eyelids by a mere millimeter, the view struck his sight as his own room, the window, the wall, everything was the same. Yet he couldn't remember he got back here, could it maybe he sleepwalk from God-knows-where to his dorm room?

He shifted his gaze, finding out that sunshine already barged through the window and threaded his cornea, dazzling him. If it was this bright, then maybe morning already came a few moments ago. He wriggled his body slightly, to stretch up all stiffness of his body joints and relaxing the tense muscles, that was when he felt something strange in his futon.

When he lifted his blanket slightly, boy was he in for some _mad_ surprise.

Right beside him, with face not even more than half of arm's reach, was the girl who had been accompanying him for halfway through yesterday. Being not able to immediately register what in the world happened, he rubbed his eyes with his fists for at least 10 times, adding it with a considerably powerful pinch to his cheek. All for proving that he was still in dream world, yet the pain that followed afterwards was the evidence that he was completely in the most truthful reality. And it hit him.

"GYAAA~!!!"

He jumped sideward, and his eyes went wider when he saw that he was wearing nothing but shorts. His sudden move kinda startled the girl, as she began to drift away from slumber to awareness. Her eyelids opened, revealing two gray orbs which blinked a few times before they met the still form of Ren, and much to his surprise, she smiled cutely while the first sentence was being said.

"Good morning, says Misaka as she is still engulfed in drowsiness…"

"W-w-wh-wh-wh…" Ren couldn't really finish his word, as if his tongue was tied in a tightest knot. "Y-y-yo-yo-you…"

"Why are you stammering like that? Asks Misaka with concern…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!"

"Isn't it obvious? I spent the night here, says Misaka as she states what is obvious."

Her hairs were slightly tousled, with sleepiness still covered her beautiful face, somehow making her cuter than the original. Her eyes were so droopy they were almost seducing, and when she began to wriggled out of the blanket, Ren's eyes became as wide as they could be.

She was wearing only a white oversized shirt, which Ren was suspicious that it was his complementing on how loosely it hung on her shoulder, and that was exactly the problem here. The most upper three of her shirt's button were out of place, making that when she yawned and stretched her hands towards the ceiling, her bare chest (and most likely, _cleavage_) was almost completely exposed, a free show for Ren's eyes to behold.

Before he could afford any evasive action to hinder any follow-ups, another destructive tragedy was already happening before his sight. She proceeded to take herself out from the blanket entirely, showing the parts under her hip. Sadly (Ren didn't know what else would he call it, for he was feeling lucky yet unlucky altogether at the exact same time), she wore nothing for her bottom parts, except a blue and white strips panties. Two slender and slim legs, so white it resembled that of milk and so smooth it almost looked like silk, was shown without any hesitation.

When the two visible legs crossed seductively, and the 'mountains' bounced erotically (who cares it was done subconsciously, it still had that devastating effect), Ren just couldn't take it anymore. And there it was…

The Impact.

"Guah!"

A handful of certain red blood shot upward viciously, obviously from both holes of Ren's nose.

"R-Ren, are you okay?!"

If only it was possible, his head would have been boiling in 100 degrees Celsius at this very moment. Despite only needing at most five seconds to recover from his horrible impact, the scene unfolding before his eyes once again proved itself to be unbearable. She was pinning him to the floor, a few tissues were visible in her grip as she began to clean the bleeding nose of the raven. Quite valiantly (and… dangerously), her chest was remarkably close to his face, sporting a length not more than 20 cm. This, of course, could not lead into a peaceful end, for it compelled the memory loss guy into a…

Second Impact.

"**God…"** he silently whispered in his head as he slowly drifted to darkness once again. **"Somehow, even if You order my demise now. I shall die with joy…"**

•••

"Are you finished?"

"Hold on a second longer, says Misaka as she has slight trouble fitting her boobs—"

"Could you keep that to just yourself, please?! More nosebleed than this, and I shall depart to the nearest grave!"

"Okay, but could you help Misaka with this bra—"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! Or are you trying to murder me?!"

This was the scene that was happening exactly two minutes after Ren regained his consciousness. Shutting his eyes tightly, adding a hand to cover them just in case, he asked the insanely hot girl to put on her clothes, for he feared that he might just die from blood loss if this continued.

"Alright, I'm done, says Misaka as she stands proudly."

"Good, now—" he stopped abruptly, halted midway before fully turning around and once again shutting his eyes with blush crept on his cheeks. "WHY are you wearing only the shirt?! The skirt! For Holy Mama's sake, the SKIRT!!"

"Oh, I forgot…"

"Geez, drop the horn only when you're completely, and I mean _completely,_ dressed, will you…?"

Only after all clothes were in place, and Ren made sure there was no other _problem_ left, did they continue the morning activity. He rustled up a breakfast, wanting not his patron to be starving. But the boy didn't even throw one gaze at the young girl all the time, either shutting his eyes tight or shifting it to another direction. Why? Because he could never bring himself to any contentment if this matter didn't get straightened out, and the possibilities of what happened swirled heavily in his mind, totally occupied his brain. They could have done this, or that, or anything… considering just how minimum they were dressed this morning.

But his lack of attention for the girl, somehow made her feel worried, or more like, sad.

"Why are you always looking away? Asks Misaka as she approaches you…"

"Huh? Eh, wha…?" stuttered the young man, not exactly alert of how close they had been if only that girl didn't clutched to his shirt. "Ah, that… you know…"

"I don't know…"

"Gh, um…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, even if in this situation it would be best to just heartily confess it. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Last night…" he prepared himself. "What the hell happened?"

"You were having a slight brain's concussion, and thus you somehow collapsed due to the heavy headache or something. Since that key you've shown me has not only the number of this room, but also the address, I brought you here, explains Misaka with clarity and truth in her information."

"Okay, so that is what happened?" asked the young boy, yet that really wasn't the thing that bugged him the most. "And there's this question, why did you spend the night here? And why were we so _not_ fully dressed?"

"Well, on the way back, it rained. To prevent any possibility of sickness or ailment, I judged that it would be best to strip us of our clothing. I didn't have any spare clothes, so I borrowed yours, and since it was cold, I decided to stay here for the night…"

"Okay, the last question," said Ren, bracing himself. "There was nothing _happened_, right?"

"Um, I suppose there was one," said Misaka, and somehow she was beginning to blush, deeply. "The temperature was so low, so I took refuge within your futon…"

"And…?"

"Um, since I needed more warmth, I took the liberty of using yours…"

"S-so that… means…"

"I hugged you the whole night, says Misaka while blushing…"

Before anything could be uttered anymore, the prone form of Ren already lay flat on the floor, his mouth still biting the toast he was eating.

"He fainted again, says Misaka in exasperation…"

•

Ookay, I somehow think this should be enough for now. Since Ren would die if I continued the story so that is how you have it! Thank you for reading, as always, and I really appreciate if you're willing to give me any review!

If you want any action, please don't worry, I already prepare some for the next chapter! And if you want any other special encounter Ren should be making, then please just tell me, either PM or say it in your review! Or if you want him to fight (one helluva serious fight), who do you suggest should be his opponent? Should it be Accelerator, Styl Magnus, or other character? Please, if you have any suggestion or request, feel free to tell me.

Oh yeah, to Subtle Insanity and Pandaren if you're reading this! Could you give me any of your useful critics again? But of course it is up to you to decide whether I am worthy or not, but please, I need someone to point out my flaws so I can improve and become better! So… please? Pretty, _pretty _please?

Okay, on to the next chapter of my story at Negima, the Childhood Vows! I must finish it before weekend! See ya!


	8. Fights

It has been pretty long since my last update, and even so, I'm not quite satisfied with the chapter. Hah~, but it seems to be my limit for now…

RnR guys, the newest chapter full of actions!

•

**Confrontation**

He was running frantically, but the dark alleys had done nothing to help his cause for nearly nothing was visible in the darkness of his destination. Glancing fearfully behind his shoulder, he could see tens of man followed, each of them sporting a feral grin resembled those of demons'. His body quickly became drenched by sweat, even though the night had been cold and windy. No, it wasn't about the weather or air temperature, what made him to sweat was his fear. The reason lay behind him, taking form of thugs with evil eyes and unnerving voices.

"You can run, but you can't hide!"

The boy's body trembled a bit, for that threat wasn't less true than any fact.

"We're going to catch up sooner or later, you know!"

He quickened his pace, even though he was almost out of breath. He must escape, he must!

But the Hand of Destiny didn't let him to do so, as when he took his next turn, a wall stood tall in his way. A dead end could be really disheartening, especially when you met it in the worst of times. The boy fell weakly on his knees, his fate was now closed and demise became his only future.

"So, I see you got nowhere else to run…"

The scary voice had his body turned around, and his eyes widened in fear once again. His pursuers, however, only laughed after seeing their prey in such miserable state.

"Men, take your weapon...!"

"Please, don't do this!" the teenage boy exclaimed, stepping backward till his back hit the wall. "I-I got some money…! Y-you can take all of it…!"

"Heh, do you really think we're here for money…?" asked the leader, his form looked menacing for the scared guy. "We're here for revenge. Now if I remember correctly, you are the boy who has always been picking on other students just because they have no ability, aren't you?"

"I-I'm sorry…! I won't do it again, I swear!! So please, spare me!!"

"Pity, but we Skillout don't accept apology," the leader took a step forward, his eleven partners in crime raised their bat and wooden stick, ready to have some rumble. "You shall pay for the sin you have done…!"

"AAAHHH!!"

Surprisingly, that scream didn't come from the supposed prey, but from one of the hunters, the one who stood in the farthest back. All so suddenly, a blur of movement was visible when an unidentifiable shadow jumped from behind them and landed almost like a swan in front of them. And even after taking a closer look, they couldn't recognize who it was since all his attires were black colored.

"Who are you?!" shouted the leader, as the young man in black picked himself up with his back facing them.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Well, at one glance, I would say you're Batman and no less!"

"Oh, but I beg your pardon, I am definitely not Batman. Hell, shouldn't it be you guys? Just look at yourself, you have a bat, and you are a man. That makes you a batman, no?" the guy said almost in a joking tone, yet his voice was firm and strong. "Joking aside, may I ask what appointment you guys have with this boy?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh, it **IS **my business now, are you guys particularly blind at night or you just can't see that I'm standing right between you and your intention?" he turned his body around, showing two bright blue orbs that shone in darkness. "Oh, and guess what? I'm not going to move even a step if your answer doesn't satisfy me, capiche?"

"Talk big all you want! In the end you won't—"

One of the attackers went forward to give the man in black a nice hit with his wooden stick, but unfortunately, a fist already connected to his jaw and sent him stumbling backward.

"Agh!"

Not finished with his attack, the intruder grabbed the delinquent's neck and pulled him. Putting some kinetic force by a rotation of body, he threw his opponent to nearby wall right on the face, rendering him unconscious upon impact.

"I see you guys don't get what I've said. I did say that I **won't **move a step only if your answer isn't satisfying, but if you decide to ignore my question and just come forth like your friend did, I will… heck, just see what happened to him, I'm done explaining."

"D-damn you, don't you see our number?! Do you really think we're gonna let you go so easily with this?!"

"Oh, please. I am not so smart but at least I know that it is **you guys **who are under my mercy…" he almost whispered that, eyes flashing dangerously. "I demand an answer, not a retort. Why are you chasing this guy?"

"Fine!! This idiot has misused his power to abuse other, he always bullied the Level Zeros in our school!" one of them, who looked the youngest, came forward. "And we Skillout take revenge on those who are too cocky, just because they have ability and we don't!"

"Oh, so that's the case?" the raven turned his sight, now glaring at the frightened boy. "Is this true? You're a bully?"

"N-no, I-I…!"

"Fortunately, I can see through lies and I don't want any excuse," the boy cracked his knuckles, much to the group's bliss and to the boy's dismay. "It seems you will need some punishment for what you have done."

"P-please, d-don't…!"

"However," he added slightly, and his dark tone had the thugs' smile to disappear as fast a dying light. "Ganging up on one guy despite your number isn't so manly, rather, it is a lowly and miserable act. Thus…"

He took a pair of black colored gloves from his pant's pocket and wore them, a feral and menacing grin appeared on his lips as he turned heels towards the hunters, who had now become the hunted.

"You guys shall be the first." he spoke, taking a step forward. "Prepare yourself well. This shall end in something rather painful."

•••

"At last, some peacefulness…" he turned around again as he removed his gloves. "Is there anything you want to say before I do what I intended to commit?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was only—"

Before he was done talking, balled fingers already found its way towards his jaw, as the impact threw him crashing on the concrete wall. He winced a bit and groaned in pain, as a bit of blood streamed down from the corner of his mouth.

"How disgraceful, just by having some power made you got all giddy at what's right and wrong? Have you ever thought about the feeling of people you bullied?" the man in black reached for his collar and lifted him, high enough so he could see the view of many unconscious, all bruised and beaten guys behind the raven. "After this time, you now know what the consequence of being arrogant is, don't you?! Have you ever thought that others might do just the same thing as what you've always done to those Level Zeros?!"

He shuddered a bit, but the raven still wasn't done talking.

"Just because you're an ability user, a psychic, you don't have the right to hurt other! Do you think **power** is that strong?!"

"B-but I… just…"

"Stop pretending!!" he yelled to his face, fiery glare was burning in his eyes. "You knew how wrong your actions were, but you didn't care! Because it's a nice feeling to be powerful, isn't it?! Because it is **ecstatic** to feel stronger than other, am I right?!"

After nearly choking him, the raven finally released his grip. Staring an empty and sad gaze at the coughing boy, he did nothing else but sighing. Not long after, he turned heels and walked out of the place, but stopped in his track when he heard a sad sob coming from behind.

"I'm sorry…" it was pitiful and miserable, but it turned out to be a good proof that he had succeeded in his attempt to 'purify' the boy. "I'm so sorry…"

"…If used correctly, power should be able to bring happiness. But by misusing it, you only drew sadness towards yourself…" he smiled at him, now his gaze was tender and gentle. "Remember what happened today, boy. Because you might have no savior should something like this happen again…"

And he walked away, just like that.

•••

"With this, the meeting is closed…"

It was said by a girl with glasses, fashioned in a blue vest and white undershirt, and a yellow tie. The monitor died down and the light was turned on again as the meeting's participants took their time to prepare leaving. The black haired girl brushed some of her bangs as she checked her laptop for a last review, preparing to leave the meeting room but a little note had in her stack of files had her curious. After she took a quick glance at it, she quickly called her leaving colleagues again.

"Wait, there's still some information I need to tell you guys…" after hearing her announcements, all of the members went back to their seat, slightly wondering at what the information was. "It's about a little urban legend that has been increasing in popularity recently."

"Urban legend? Why should we bother with something so superstitious and uncertain, Konori-senpai?" asked a girl with twin pigtails decorating her beautiful reddish hairs.

"No matter how much I also believed that, it seems that this urban legend is actually made up of reality, you see…" answered the older girl, which was now revealed to be with a name Konori. "As a matter of fact, this urban legend has us, Judgment, in its topic."

"Well, a little listening can't hurt that much, can it? Please, senpai, spill the words."

"Use more appropriate words, will you? We're in our office, not some random place…" she sighed, but afterwards shifted her attention completely at her laptop. "It seems that recently, there is a guy in this city who has been taking care of thugs, which actually is a help to us. If he is a Judgment, however, that would be perfectly fine, but this man is only a mere civilian. And what's more disturbing, his trademark after doing his deeds is showing a black cell phone, with a certain symbol embedded on its casing."

"What symbol?"

"If I say that the title is 'Dark Judgment', what do you think it is?"

"He has the shield symbol of Judgment on his cell phone?" asked Kuroko, now feeling a bit curious. Lie, she was actually VERY curious at the moment.

"Yes. And even if he has been doing it only since the last week, his deeds have covered a large part of the city, thus earning him quite some popularity among the students. After all, in this information, it says that he never lost even a single fight."

"Hey, I know about that rumor!" exclaimed one of the Judgment's members who sat near Konori. "My friend said that this guy helped him when he was blackmailed by some delinquents! He appeared like out of nowhere, and he was able beat the whole lot of thugs with his bare hands!"

"Ah, the legendary 'Black Demon', isn't it? I've heard about him too!"

"Wow, I see he also has gained some popularity among us Judgment, hasn't he?" said Konori with slight surprise in her expression, but it was to be predicted since the rumor itself was very hugely popular among the internet. "Anyway, no matter how many of us who look up to him, I strongly refuse to let this guy run about beating thugs. He's a civilian, so we must put a stop to this."

"Why don't we try to get him into one of our own?" asked a girl with a flowers headband, completely oblivious to her reddish haired best friend's face, which was now slightly pale after hearing this revelation.

"Hm, not a bad idea, Uiharu. But we don't know this man's age, how do we know he's in student years?"

"Oh, he's in student years, alright…" whispered the reddish haired girl, inaudible to anyone but herself. "It looks like I will have something **important **to talk when I meet him again…"

"Did you say something, Kuroko?" asked the female senpai.

"No, I was just mumbling something unimportant…" replied Kuroko while burying her face in her palms, sighing in exasperation. **"I shouldn't have given him that idea…"**

**(0)**

They were now strolling in a shop full of electronics thingy, having their sweet time together looking at the shelf full of cell phones. While she was wearing her usual school uniform, the guy just wore a simple sleeveless T-shirt of his favorite color, white and also a pair of white pants. Seeing the frown on the boy's forehead, anyone would know that he had a slight trouble in choosing.

"What's with the confusion, Ren-san? Can't you just pick one?"

"It's not like I can't, but seeing that all of them have interesting feature and shape, I simply have trouble choosing what's best for someone like me…" he said, once again fell into a deep pondering.

"What kind of quality are you searching?"

"Hmm, not much, really. I just want something not too heavy, easily portable and particularly strong. I am clumsy at times so I need a durable one…" he once again stared at the shelf, yet in the end tilting his head undecidedly.

"What about this one? It's the same type as mine."

Kuroko lifted a small phone away of the shelf. However, after staring at it observantly, he quickly shook his head in refusal.

"Too small, I fear I might accidentally stomp on it, and then it will be just a waste of money…"

"Then this one? I think it's quite durable looking at its metal casing."

"You have some trouble measuring or you just don't realize that this thing is HEAVY? Didn't I say I need something quite light?"

"So picky, aren't we? Do you really need every quality you hoped in a cell phone?"

"Of course I do, either way, I will easily break or lost it," he said, but became slightly apologetic when he saw the annoyed Kuroko. "I'm sorry, I just want my cell phone to be long lived. After all, it is something I choose with you…"

A little surprised by the reason but happy altogether, a small blush appeared on the girl's cheeks. She didn't actually think he would consider the thing they chose together to be so important. Feeling cheerful once again, she took a more observant look at the electronics. After a moment of observing, she actually found a perfect thing.

"Ren-san, take a look at this…"

"Yes?" he received the phone. And right, it was perfectly chosen. Made from a light metal, it was strong and sturdy, yet the weight wasn't so disturbing. Its medium sized form was also a nice feature, and moreover, it was black, his favorite color. "Wow, it's perfect! Thank you, Kuroko-san, I shall take this one!"

"Just remember one thing," she proceeded to grab a hold of his hand, the one which the phone was on. While directing her sight at his face and cradling his fingers with hers, she squeezed them softly. "Take care of it well, okay? It is something I personally pick for you, after all."

"Yes…" he returned her grasp with the same level of gentleness. "I promise."

•••

"Now, would you lend it to me for a sec?" she said after they were out of the store, done with the payment and all. "I need to do something."

"What is it?" despite the confusion, he just took out a black cell phone from his back pocket and gave it to the girl.

"Oh, nothing much, just putting my phone's number," she put her numbers after receiving the thing, giggling in glee as she put it back in the boy's grip. "There, now I become the top in your contact list!"

"You know, I'm still rather curious why you picked this one for me…" he said, frowning again a bit as he observed the electronic. "Though I like the color, what's with this weird symbol on its casing?"

"That's a shield symbol, you know. Look, its design is almost the same with my Judgment armband…!"

"Oh, I see."

Looking at the armband, he recalled what he had found when he rummaged through internet for the city's information. At a sites regarding Academy City's security, they said that the so called Judgment even had to deal with criminality, thugs and alike. Seeing just how young this girl was, he couldn't help but to feel his chest tightened by something.

"Say, Kuroko, just what kind of job do you always do in Judgment?"

"Hm, if I have to converse it, what we do is something like being a security for Academy City. Like, maintaining the peace and order, pretty much like that."

"Basically, you guys keep this city safe, yes?"

"You could say it like that, Ren-san."

"But why do I hear that these so-called security jobs are sometimes dangerous?"

"Well, since there are many thugs and delinquents in the city, that's pretty much unavoidable, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the young man took a stop to his steps. Sporting a confused stare, Kuroko saw that the boy now had a frown on his forehead, implying that something was bothering him. Before she could say anything, however, Ren already grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer, gazing intently at her reddish pink eyes.

"R-Ren-san?"

"Why do you have to do it?" he questioned in a worried tone, the very anxiety flashed in his bright blue orbs. "If it's that dangerous, why does a girl like you have to do it?"

"Well, I-I…" she stuttered, feeling a bit of pressure from his sharp and keen stare, yet able to compose herself as she remembered her own resolve. "It's what I want to do."

"Then I ask, why?"

"I just want to keep the safety of all students and dwellers of this city. It's my desire," she replied, firm and unfazed. "I don't need a special reason for wanting to help people, do I?"

"A particularly good answer," he muttered as he let go of her wrists, now a tender smile was attached to his lips and the frown disappeared. "Still, I'm worried about you doing these risky things. If only I…"

"Maybe you could help me by taking care of those thugs!" exclaimed Kuroko playfully, not realizing just how seriously he took of her supposed joke.

Unknown to the girl, the boy stared at the silver symbol craved to his phone's casing and decided something. Contemplating at his previous worry for the girl, he couldn't just leave her to fight all those kinds of battles. After all, not only it would ease her in her job, but also giving him something to do for the time being, at the very least.

And little did he know, his future actions shall make things quite in frenzy.

**(0)**

"_**Idiot, idiot! Why would he do something so dangerous?!"**_ she exclaimed in her head, both her feet was running in medium speed across the pavement. _**"He could get hurt, he could get wounded!"  
**_

Ignoring the fact that he had won so many fights meant there was nothing to worry about, she just let her worry took over her judgment and mind. Even though she knew just how strong and reliable that boy was, she couldn't help but frown under the predicament. After all, it was her fault that this so called Black Demon was now wanted even among the securities, let alone among the thugs and delinquents. He might be targeted, for crying out loud!

She turned sharply on the next intersection, her gaze now set at the road downhill she always took when going to his home, or rather, his dorm room. Oh she was going to have a long talk with him, and she wouldn't let him get off this matter so easily. There would be some pummeling, screaming, or even torturing to happen when she got to him.

**Say it to your liking, now would you take a look at your left, little girly?**

A madly shrill shout rang across the air, bringing its loudness right into the girl's ears. Another shriek she heard afterwards had her in alert, no matter what she wanted to do the most right now, job and duty always came first before rights. Taking a white stripped green armband from her skirt's pocket, she attached it the sleeve of her Tokiwadai uniform and quickly took off with her Transportation skill.

She only needed three seconds to get into the scene, but her heart quickly skipped a beat as she directed her sight at the scene unfolding. Five guys, who were fashioned in gangsters-like clothes, were surrounding one lone young man who took a pair of black gloves from his pocket and attached to his hands in a road on the riverside. Not far behind the young man, two young girls in standard uniforms for middle school girls quivered in fear and agony, setting their watery eyes to their protector.

"You want some knuckle sandwiches, don't you?!"

"Oh, believe me, I'm already quite satisfied with the vanilla ice cream I got just the end of the road nearby," he said calmly, clenching his hands which were now wrapped in black leather. "I was just kind of curious, what kind of things would make girls screamed at the top of their lungs like that. And guess what, I got a trash can full of harassing garbage that need to be cleaned! Man, this is just my sore and misfortunate day!"

"W-What did you say?! Just who are you to say that, anyway?!"

"Really, you want to know who I am?" he threw his question in calmness like a soothing gust, but proceeding to take a black rectangular thing from his pocket and flash it upon their eyes. "Well then, feast your unlucky eyes upon this…"

At afternoon sunlight, the symbol located on the phone shone brilliantly, showing all that present a shape resembled a shield, carved in silver color on the casing. The two frightened girls quickly left their miserable state, as they cheered happily after knowing who their savior was and what he was capable of.

"The Dark Judgment!" they exclaimed.

"T-the Black Demon!" shouted the gangsters, all of them now having an anxious looks on their face.

"Hearing your reactions, I guess you've heard of me?" he asked while putting his cell phone back to its place, taking his battle stance. "So, shall we do this or not?"

"D-damn, you're going down, bastard!!!"

A fist that came right to his face got only a light shove to the left from him, as he pulled the arm and positioned his elbow at the ready. A loud sound of cracking bones was audible a moment afterwards, implying how he had just broken his first enemy's nose. Still grabbing the arm, he turned around and gave a little kick to the opponent's leg. Lastly, he spun around to hurl the thug over his shoulder onto the cement ground below, where he hit his head quite remarkably hard.

"Okay, one unconscious garbage is coming through…!" he mocked to the remains, who widened their eyes with both amazement and awe, a little bit of fear crept their insides. "Four more to go…!"

"I-I don't know about you guys, but I definitely don't want to fight this monster!!" yelled one of them.

"What?! You've chickened out just by that?! He's just one hell of a cocky boy!"

"Are you blind?! He just took out one of us in less than a minute!" the guy exclaimed, no taking his steps behind as he get ready to run. "I don't care, I'm outta here!"

"H-hey, wait!" seeing how his friends fled from the battlefield, the leader seemed to have nothing else to trust his safety onto. "Dammit!"

"How pretty, for men to flee from fight like that…" the raven with black gloves clapped his hands to dust it off, and took them off as he turned back towards the girls. "Never mind, you girls okay?"

"Y-yes, t-thank you for helping us…" one of them spoke, face forming a mighty blush. "What could we do to pay you back?"

"Nothing, just make sure you got home safely, 'kay?" he turned heels and walked away, but not before hearing the other girl called him loudly.

"Um, may we know your name please?!"

"Hm? My name?" he asked with a handsome smile, so breathtaking it almost stole the whole stack of air away from the two girls' lungs. "I have no name, for I am just a mere protector of the city."

He took off, giving no chance for the girls to ask further as his form disappeared from the place. Unknown to the lot, a pair of angry and jealous eyes had been staring at the whole scene right from the very beginning. Seeing the reaction of the girl (who pretty much fell into lovey dovey state), the red head couldn't help but to feel angry at a certain black haired boy, because he was practically flirting with girls other than her!

**Kuroko, you're not making any sense…**

•••

"Good deed leaves an equally good feeling afterwards, now I know just how true that saying is…"

Humming slightly, he turned again at the intersection, walking in a direction towards the grocery visible at the end of the road. On his way, he ran into an empty park just by chance. Glancing shortly at his watch, he decided that he might need the small time for rest, for today had been more hectic than it usually had.

Taking his step towards a bench's direction, he wondered in mind just why would this city be such… problematic? He at least knew that many security bots had been stationed constantly almost everywhere, but from his experience in the last week, he could see and understand that those thugs weren't getting enough attention. They rummaged this city just like cockroaches they were. Blackmailing, bullying, even doing many things he couldn't say for safety and decency reason, but were still horrible and despicable nonetheless.

While still having his mind occupied, a little motion to his right quickly activated his usual alertness, but it quickly regained composure after a glance was made towards the approaching person. Wearing a Tokiwadai uniform, the red head took her time by walking almost gracefully, ignoring the grin on the boy's face by tightly shutting her eyes. Not having any suspicion towards the girl, but a little confused by her incuriousness, he picked himself up to close their distance.

Though a weird aura radiated by the girl had his steps halted.

"Um, Kuroko-san?" he asked worriedly, but the aura just seemingly became stronger by the second. "Is there anything wrong?"

She opened her eyelids and unleashed a full fledged dagger-like glare at the boy, who had taken a step back in both surprise and a little fear. By not knowing the reason why, he knew that saying some random things without thinking first would likely end in his demise, that's for sure.

"I apologize if some wrongs and horrible mistakes were made by me, but I honestly don't know what makes you this angry…" he started, gulping a little to swallow his fear. "Explain… please?"

"The Dark Judgment…" she muttered quietly, but seeing the shocked expression that fell to the boy's face, any sane person would know he heard that just fine. "And the Black Demon…"

_**Now this is a problem**_, he silently mumbled in his brain. Intending to lighten tension in the air, he let out a happy laugh (not true, hear it and you shall think he is howling instead of laughing), yet failed horribly. Bracing himself for possible disaster in near future, he let out a sigh and shrugged ever-so-slightly.

"What can I say? You've found out already…"

"How could I have not? The rumor is practically booming throughout the internet, if not the whole city. Seeing that this 'Dark Judgment' always appears in the most perilous of time, and always wins no matter who or how many the opponents are, even someone as **oblivious** as me would find out, sooner or later…"

She emphasized at the word oblivious, intending to put a cynical figure of speech at how he didn't tell her the slightest about it. Putting her hands on the hip, she hitched her head upward in a mocking and angry gesture.

"Now that I have caught you red-handed, will you please stop doing such improper acts?"

"No."

She felt her hands clenched the skin of her waist more tightly, as burning fury lit up and blazed inside her heart. She had expected that his answer would be no far than as such, but never did she think that it would make her so pissed. But her name wouldn't be Kuroko if she submitted so easily to defeat, even though she knew that this enemy wasn't less than strong. Yet, before she broke into any hostile attempt, she would first make more questions coming.

"Why, Ren-san?"

"For a reason exclusive to me," he said, shutting his eyes indifferently as if ignoring the girl's anger. "I am not a guy who will stop just because someone told me to, even if it's you, Kuroko-san."

"Well, that leaves me with no choice, then…" she muttered, assuming a battle stance but not before taking a white nail from a strap on her upper thigh, which disappeared in less than a second.

The guy was surprised to hell, but he didn't falter. Lifting his hand in the same blinding speed, he formed a scissor gesture with his index and middle fingers. As he had expected, a little force was caught with the nail, now clamped between his fingers. He threw the thing back at the girl while grinning an amused yet alerted smile, and a pout was visible on the girl's face afterwards.

"Quite hot-headed, aren't we?"

"Ugh, you're going down, you hear me?!"

"Well, I've particularly heard that almost everyday in this whole week, if you know what I mean."

"Shut up, and prepare to fight!"

She teleported right beside the boy, sending her foot to his right abdomen. Responding with a somersault, he kept doing it until he made some distance, finally pulling a steady stance and was ready for a fight. She gave chase, pulling her reinforced school bag (to the point it was as hard as wood, mind you) and threw it in a magnificent force. But the boy only gave a simple sweep with his right hand, and the bag fell futilely on the ground.

"You know just how dangerous it is! What exactly are you trying to pull?!"

"I don't care. Though it is dangerous as hell, I don't give a damn." Ren answered with the same nonchalance. "It is my own choice, and mine alone."

"Why do you have to be so boulder headed?!"

"Because it is who I am."

"Idiot!"

And she leapt again, ready to put more aggressive advance. Slanting her eyes to put more observation, she ran in circle before leaping with a kick straight to Ren's face. He raised one palm and caught the foot, before grabbing its wrist in blinding speed and threw her backward. The girl spun in air, which was possible due to her flexible and constantly exercised body, to add one roundhouse kick at his head again.

He ducked to parry, and quickly connected an attack of balled fist to her kidney area. With a roll to right side, she dodged the attack, but not realizing that his other hand already awaited its target right there. Grabbing her wrist yet again, he put force with his legs and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ugh!" Kuroko grunted as she teleported right before her head hit the ground to avoid serious injury on her base of mind. Pointing her reddish pink eyes back at her enemy, she readied herself for another rush. "Take this!"

Her hands reached for her thigh, touching the collection of nail before teleporting them one by one. Quite expectedly, each of the supposed unavoidable 'missiles' was easily parried by the man, even though their speed had been no less than a formula car.

She must admit, not only strong, he was also surprisingly quick.

"Please, Kuroko-san, we need not to fight like this…"

"Shut up, you obtuse boy! I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"Huh~, this has become troublesome…" he sighed in exasperation, but the raven head's eyes showed nothing but determination. "I have no choice, but to end this with force…"

"Try it if you can! Just so you know, I'm so not gonna back down!"

•••

She couldn't believe this, not a single matter or thing about it was believable. How could he pull such stunt? It was wrong and illogical from the first place, he was just a civilian for crying out loud!

Well, he might be strong, but that was no reason to always put himself in danger for others. Why wouldn't he think of himself? Why would he never give any concern to his own condition? He was practically stupid, idiotic, foolish, and many more would fit him just fine. But he wasn't weak, that much she could understand and approve.

Just look at herself, she had fallen to her two knees and was panting due to exhaustion. It had been one hour straight of constantly using her Teleportation and straining her muscles in the fight, but none of her attacks had connected to their target. He was fast, no matter how close she brought herself to him, her attack had never touched him, for his speed enabled him to put such quick parries and dodges. Even now, he was neither harmed nor tired, his breath was as steady as a piano melody, and he didn't even break into a sweat.

Her proximity to defeat was almost countable by hand.

"What now, Kuroko-san?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he hadn't achieved victory already. "I won't force you to surrender or anything, but shouldn't we stop this fight? You're quite exhausted by my point of view…"

"What?! I'm still flaring…!" she exclaimed, but the weakness shown in her voice was audible for anyone listening.

"Hmm, reeaallyy?" the boy asked with a mocking grin on his lips, yet a second later, an expression full of resolve and seriousness emerged on his stern face. "Well, I'll finish this in the next attack!!"

She stood up, ready for next attack even though she knew this would be her last. Concentrating her vision on the young man, she leapt to the side to parry a fast sweep made by Ren, and as he followed with a punch, she teleported away to miss it.

However, she didn't know or realize that the young man already read her patterns from the whole fight, and he was already able to solve the riddle of her ability.

If she was exhausted, she wouldn't be able to teleport far.

When Kuroko appeared from her Teleportation, a strong presence could be felt from behind, as the shadow of two arms quickly lashed to her direction. She braced herself for oncoming impact, but the only things that were recognizable by her tired mind were a familiar, nice smell and some warmth.

Instead of hitting her, the hands were wrapping themselves around her body, one circling her waist and one embracing her shoulder. All of a sudden, she felt safe, for some reason unknown.

"H-how…?"

"It's not that hard. You see, I know your Teleportation ability, and all I have to do is observe how you use it at battle…"

"From whatever slightest I have in my observation, I estimated that your field of range is approximately around 80 meters, and due to how it is used, I deduced that you need a considerable amount of concentration to activate the ability. Of course, this would mean that the only thing I can do to beat you is by keep fighting until I tire you down, so it will be harder for you to concentrate and pinpoint your destination, thus making your teleportation slightly more predictable by the time went ticking."

"Well, in the end, my sheer stamina overpowered yours. With a little wild guess and prediction, I could catch you just like this. I'm sorry for being a little forceful, but it was needed to stop you from fighting…"

"Ren-san…" she sighed contently, as she felt the arms tightened their hug. "Why…?"

"Oh come on, you know why…" he rested his chin on the top of Kuroko's head, filling his nose with her hair's fragrance. "I'm worried, that's all there is to it…"

"But I'm with Judgment, it's my job and duty. And you're just an ordinary civilian…"

"To hell with that. Heck, do I really look ordinary to you…?" he whispered, and once again tightened his grip on her body. "Then again, you were the one who recommended it, weren't you?"

"Yes I was, but I didn't think you would take it so seriously…" she stopped, lifting her hands and used them to give a firm squeeze on the boy's arm. "Why would you do that, Ren-san…?"

There was a long silence, but a defeated sigh coming from the raven haired guy implied that he gave up playing secret.

"I don't want to see you hurt, is it wrong for me to wish like that…?" he questioned. "Since I have the capability, I'd rather get rid of dangerous things you would have to deal with than just praying with my hands joined. After all, actions speak more than words, don't they?"

"But, you could be injured…"

"That's why I always told you, I don't care! No matter how many wounds I have on my body, it is far better than a smallest cut or bruise on your skin…!"

"Why…?"

"Damn, do you really have to ask that question so often…?" he inhaled her scent yet again, as if it was the only thing able to calm him. "You already know why, so why bother asking?"

She turned her head, to look into the boy's eyes. And there it was, the same worry she saw on the first time they met. That time when he saved her from the accident, thus losing his memory as the consequence. The same kindness that made her felt all fuzzy and warm inside everytime she gazed at those bright blue orbs.

"Why?" she asked again, not because she needed to know the reason. Well, if she must be honest, she just wanted to hear it directly from the boy's mouth.

"Because you're too precious…" he finally confessed, face blushing red beet. "At least, to me you are…"

"Ren… san…" she felt strange, something inside her had stirred up and taken a form of a desire. A desire to hold him tight, an incitement of her deepest heart to give into affectionate feeling. Yet something still hindered her from expressing it. "Is that really true?"

"Ahem?"

"Something rather problematic about your sentence is somewhat bugging me…" she glared at him. "Do you really have no other intention of doing this activity?"

"What are you possibly implying about?"

"Just an hour ago, back in the riverside, I saw you."

"Oh. And?"

"Is it just me, or do you really like to make girls attracted to you like that…?"

"Ehh, w-what are you talking about…?"

"Oh, please. Anyone would know that you were showing off with those girls…!"

"Um… I…" he stuttered, not being able to find a suitable answer. Yet his quick wit helped him in this occasion. "Heeeyyy, wait just a minute. Why do I sniff some jealousy in the air…?"

"E-eh, what…?!"

"So it's like that, isn't it Kuroko-san?" he pulled her into a tighter hug, bringing his face close to hers. "Were you jealous seeing me like that?"

"I-I don't know what in the world you're talking about…"

"Oh, but I do know," he lifted one hand and poked the girl's cheek. "Because I can definitely see which one of us whose face is blushing…"

"Wha, I don't…!"

"Kuroko-san~ " he traced her slender body with his fingers, stopping around her waist as he had them wholeheartedly dancing on the skin.

"Ah, hey, ah ha ha! Stop that, hey…!"

Her smiling face was priceless, and the fact of how Kuroko was jealous when he got close with another girl, it somehow made him so happy. She tried to stop him by grabbing the mischievous hands, but he was too strong for her and she was too tired from the battle. In the end, what she'd been doing became only a pointless struggle, as a free and hearty laughter came out of her lungs.

"Ren-san—ha ha ha!—stop that already…!" tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, but the boy ignored her plea and continued his naughty deeds, suppressing the girl's squirming body with his overflowing strength. "Anh~! Stop it~!"

•••

The feeling still lingered on her stomach's skin, as if the very fingers that had been tickling her just thirty minutes ago were still there. She smiled again at recalling how much of a teaser he had been, and from how playful and teasing he messed with her, it implied that whatever suspicion she had before was misplaced.

Then she remembered what he asked afterwards, and her own embarrassment. Jealousy, it was indeed jealousy she had felt back then, and from how attentive he had been, that bit of information must have been as clear as crystal. This was the first time she had lost an argument with someone else, the first time someone could actually rendered her speechless.

"This damn blush just won't go away…" she muttered, brushing palms to her face as if trying to erase the pinkish shade. "Stupid Ren…"

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a ring from her pocket, coming from her cell phone which she quickly answered.

"Yes, this is Kuroko," she waited for a moment, but no sound was audible. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Kuroko, I called to give you a warning."

"Hm, Konori-senpai? Why do you sound so serious?"

"Because it IS a serious matter, I must say."

"Please explain."

"Just this afternoon, two of Judgment members had been attacked and suffered deadly wounds, by a same person," the voice was nervous, but it kept on. "And an hour before, Antiskill found that one of the criminal being held in their custody was able to escape. Our current suspicion is that this criminal and the attacker of our members is actually the same guy."

"Who is it?"

"I sadly have to tell you, it is Trick…" the revelation had Kuroko's eyes widened. "And from the small report from the injured Judgment, it seems he has a special target…"

"Is it me?"

"I won't say anything certain for now, but at the very least, you must be careful. After all, it was you who arrested him, thus giving him a motive to after you…"

"Very well…" she answered, her usually strong toned voice had weakened slightly. "Thank you for the information…"

She hung the phone, a bit perplexed by the current situation. But being the quick minded as she always was, she quickly took all variables into hand and calculated the possibility.

She could just ignore, but with many attacks on the other Judgment's members, how could she? Simply disregard this matter would only lead to more hostile attempts to her colleagues, and being the dutiful member of the keeper of order and justice, she must put this to an end.

She didn't want to admit it, not the slightest, but she was actually a little scared. Escaping Antiskill custody wasn't something easy, in fact, the thug deserved some flattery and admire for being able to do that. At least three probabilities could be drawn from this little information, one, this was the most absurd and impossible, Antiskill might have let a way escape in abandonment. This, of course, had a possibility not more than 2%, because she knew that they wouldn't such embarrassing and shameful mistake. Two, there might have been loose guard and he was able to slip through the sag security. Three, which she feared the most, was the possibility of him using his power, Trick Art, which she recalled as something that was able to bend light and distort everyone's vision. But if he really did use that power to flee the jail with that, he must have powered up, but to what extent?

Another phone call interrupted her occupied mind, as she picked it up without even seeing the name on the screen.

"Yes? What is it again, Konori-senpai?"

"Hey there, girlie…" it wasn't a girl's voice, for it was heavy and husky. She knew this voice. "How's it going?"

"T-Trick…!?" she exclaimed in disbelief, her eyes quickly glancing at all direction in fear. "W-why do you…?"

"I called to make an appointment. I want us to meet, personally."

"What makes you think I will obediently comply?"

"Didn't you see what the name on your phone is?"

"Wha…?"

She quickly shift her sight at the electronic's screen, and her eyes widened.

It read… Ruiko Saten.

"You…!!"

"Want to hear her voice…?"

Kuroko blocked her other ear with hand to concentrate fully at the sound being made by the speaker. There was a slight pant on the other side, but no matter how vague it was, she could put her hands on it. It was definitely a girl's voice, and she recognized the owner as a black, long haired and cheerful girl, and the only of her friends who wore a sakura shaped hairpin.

"Kuroko… san…"

"Saten-san, is that you?!"

"H-help me…"

Abruptly stopped, the voice was once again changed into opposite gender.

"So, what now?"

"Let her go, dammit! She has nothing to do with this!!" she yelled in fury, earning a few suspicious and curious gazes from surrounding pedestrians, which she just ignored. "What do you want from me, you imbecile?!"

"Meet me in the abandoned building near where we fought back then…" the sinister voice spoke, in a tone of imperative to imply that there was no room for negotiation. "You know the usual rules, no telling your friends or the authorities, or she will feel the consequences…"

"I warn you, if you dare do anything to her, I will—"

"Shut the hell up, you're not the one giving conditions here…!" the caller snapped, continuing in an angry voice. "Do not be late, I can't guarantee her safety if you don't come here on time."

"H-hey, Trick! HEY!!"

The line was already severed from the other side, but she had heard enough to conclude that this was clearly a deep pinch, a serious situation. Having a hostage present was making this all the harder, but there was no way else but to go along with his order. After all, she couldn't let her friend to be harmed, not to mention she had already gone through a hard time before this with the Level Upper case. She was a Level Zero, just a frail girl for crying out loud, how could she ever defend herself?!

"I must save her…!" taking that particular thought in her mind, she resolved herself as she brought her feet to accelerate into a run. "There is no freaking way I would let her get hurt…!"

Far from Kuroko's location, a young man frowned slightly. Just so suddenly and out of the blue, he was having a bad hunch and his instinct was tingling disturbingly. No matter how he tried to shrug it off, the bad feeling wouldn't go away, it was getting worse and worse instead. He clenched his hands, and grunted in annoyance.

"I don't like this… not the tiniest bit..."

If there was one thing Ren Ookami could be proud of, then it was his almost bestial instinct for sensing peril and danger. It had proved itself to never be wrong when it came to detecting a problem, whether it was his or others'. And this time, the so called super sensitive instinct had been constantly warning him of some jeopardy coming in near future, and considering his continuous apprehension for Kuroko… then…

"Good Lord, please, just let this be a hunch and nothing more…"

Since when did God comply with his request, or demand on this matter?

•

Let's see, if this is the end of chapter eight, then that mean you'll have a full frontal fight with Trick at the next chapter. Oh yeah, here's a little peek of the next chapter for you guys…

…

"Power, power, power!! Is that the only thing in your mind?!"

Anger, there was nothing but it in his hoarse voice.

"Haven't you realized that power never comes without sacrifice?! Don't you remember what happened when you sought power through that Level Upper?!"

"In exchange for a little bit strength, you almost had to give your entire life! After experiencing it, just how could you still desire this so called power?!"

"Unless you're ready to sacrifice, to give up something you once have, power is impossible to reach!"

There was a long silence, before the bloodied young man continued in a lower voice.

"There were people, who never wished for strength, who were okay with it as long they got to keep what they had… yet faith said otherwise…"

"They were forced to sacrifice what they considered the most important, the most precious, not because they wanted it, but because they had to!! Even if they were screaming unwillingness and defiance, they had no choice but to accept the fate, and lost what they value most!!"

He didn't even know what he was muttering about, he didn't even realized that his mouth was talking on its own. He remembered nothing, yet those words just coming out from his lips automatically.

"Do you know how painful it was? The pain of loss, even if you never wished for it, even though you tried so hard refusing it!! But the power was kept there, acting as a remembrance of what you've lost to obtain it, a never ending proof of what unforgivable sin you've committed!!"

"Even though you cry every single day, until the only liquid coming out of your eyes is blood, you will never be able to get them back! No matter what you do, they are forever out of your reach! Your joys, your smile, your happiness, your soul… all of them are eternally taken away from you, and in exchange, you only get power?!"

"Is this what you've wanted so much?! This dreadful, miserable, unneeded, unimportant power?!"

He was crying, but no reason seemed to find its way to his head to explain why he would do such act. What made him feel so sad inside, so painful, so suffering, if there was no memory to recall? Why could he utter such sentences, if he still remembered nothing?

"I'll show you what power is! I'll show you this everlasting curse!"

His right, bleeding hand reached for a concrete pillar next to him as his body began to glow in an eerie black shine. His enemy shivered in fear, no arrogance or confidence was able to emerge from him anymore. And when he looked at the bright blue hue of Ren's eyes, he knew he was in for some trouble.

"Haaa!!"

He tore the pillar from its place, earning a frightened look from Trick and surprised gaze from Saten. Swinging the menacing weapon easily as if it was bat, he gritted his teeth as he walked forward.

"Time for your punishment!!"

…

The ninth chapter will be titled, 'Awakening'. Just let me know if you want to read the next chapter, yeah? This time, I shall wait for at least two or more new reviews (I'm serious), or you might have no future chapter.

See ya!


End file.
